La leyenda de Naruto Uzumaki
by Jiraiya-chan
Summary: La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja a terminado, pero el camino de Naruto para convertirse en Hokage tan solo acaba de empezar. Nuevas pruebas y nuevos enemigos aguardan al joven héroe y durante su periplo descubrirá un nuevo amor que cambiara por completo su forma de ver el amor. (100% NaruHina)
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

-¡Mugen Tsukuyomi: Kai! –exclamaron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo liberando al mundo entero del genjutsu infinito.

Las raíces del Shinju que invadían el mundo, gracias al Jukai Koutan de Madara Uchiha, se retiraban poco a poco liberando a sus presas, poniendo punto y final a la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.

En el campo de batalla los shinobi de la Alianza se miraban unos a otros aún confundidos, pero a medida que sus mentes se liberaban de la influencia del genjutsu, sus recuerdos se fueron aclarando y preguntas sobre lo sucedido comenzaban a surgir.

Shikamaru intentaba analizar la situación con la esperanza de hallar alguna respuesta, pero lo único que conseguía era aumentar el número de preguntas sin respuesta. El chico estaba seguro de que estaba pasando algo por alto, algo importante que podría despejar todas las incógnitas, y de repente se le ocurrió: Naruto.

-¿Hinata podrías…? –no terminó la pregunta, al ver la cara de la chica supo que ella había tenido el mismo pensamiento que él.

-No lo veo… -dijo la chica con gran preocupación en la voz, tenía el Byakugan activado y las manos unidas delante del pecho como si estuviera rezando.

Shikamaru también se preocupó pero se negaba a pensar en lo peor, además aún estaba la posibilidad de que Naruto sencillamente estuviese fuera del rango de visión del Byakugan de Hinata, así que se dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañera de equipo:

-Ino… ¿Puedes percibir el chakra de Naruto?- preguntó Shikamaru, provocando que todos los que les rodeaban mirasen expectantes a la rubia.

-Sí –contestó la chica tras concentrarse un buen rato-, es muy débil pero aún está vivo. El maestro Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke están con él y los cuatro se están acercando.

Los más próximos a Ino suspiraron con alivio y empezaron a correr la voz: Naruto había ganado y seguía con vida. En muy poco tiempo todos los shinobi del campo de batalla conocían la buena nueva y con fuerzas renovadas comenzaron a correr al encuentro del joven héroe.

El equipo siete avanzaba despacio, Naruto se apoyaba en Kakashi para seguir avanzando, mientras que Sakura ayudaba a Sasuke. Los cuatro tenían un aspecto lamentable, pero sin duda los que habían salido peor parados fueron Naruto y Sasuke, pero curiosamente los dos parecían felices y en paz con ellos mismos y con el mundo.

A medida que el equipo siete se acercaba al campo de batalla los gritos y felicitaciones de los shinobi de la Alianza se hacían cada vez más claros. No habia ni un solo ninja que no gritara el nombre del gran héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. El joven se había ganado a pulso aquella ovación. A medida que la Alianza Shinobi se reunía alrededor del equipo siete, Naruto fue dejado solo. Tanto Kakashi, como Sakura y Sasuke se fueron alejando poco a poco de Naruto, dejando que el chico recibiera los aplausos y las felicitaciones. Todos habían tenido su papel en la guerra pero sin duda aquel era el momento de Naruto.

Ninjas de la Nube, de la Roca, de la Arena, Niebla y Hoja felicitaban al joven con gran entusiasmo, pero entre todas las personas que se habían congregado del héroe había una que se alegraba más que los demás. No se alegraba tanto por la victoria y la atención que recibía el muchacho, que también, la alegría de ver al muchacho con vida bastaba para que su corazón martilleara con fuerza. Antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo había empezando a correr hacia el chico y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Hinata… duele- se quejó Naruto casi sin aliento, al joven le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ante el quejido del joven, Hinata retrocedió avergonzada y por primera vez la chica se dio realmente cuenta del lamentable estado en el que se encontraba el muchacho. No es que antes no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero el recuerdo del corazón de Naruto deteniéndose era tan reciente en la mente de Hinata que al verlo vivo y sonriendo con pesadez hizo que pasara por alto todo lo demás.

Por desgracia la alegría del momento no duro mucho. Durante los días siguientes los shinobi de la Alianza se habían dedicado a la recuperación de los cadáveres de los camaradas caídos en combate. De los ochenta mil ninjas que componían las filas de la Alianza Shinobi al inicio de la guerra solo habían sobrevivido unos veinticinco mil, era una cifra realmente abrumadora que llenó de pesar el corazón de los supervivientes hasta tal punto que en aquel momento nadie tenía la sensación que victoria que habían tenido unos pocos días atrás. Una vez recuperados los cadáveres de los caídos se hicieron los preparativos necesarios para que los cuerpos de los difuntos fueran enviados a sus respectivas villas donde los familiares y amigos podrían despedirse por última vez de sus seres queridos.

También se había celebrado una reunión de los cinco Kages. En dicha reunión los Kages formalizaron la Alianza Shinobi como una alianza permanente entre las cinco grande villas ninja y los samurái. En dicha reunión los cinco Kages también se comprometieron a no volver a intentar capturar de nuevo a los biju, poniendo fin a la creación de nuevos jinchurikis, convirtiendo de manera oficial a Naruto y Killer Bee en los dos últimos jinchurikis del mundo shinobi. Tras el anuncion del resultado de la reunión de Kages todos los ninjas fueron notificados que al dia siguiente al alba todos volverían a sus respectivas aldeas, donde disfrutarían de un muy merecido descanso.

Naruto, vestido con una blusa y un pantalón azul oscuro que le habían prestado, estaba de pie al borde del campamento observando el ajetreo. Los shinobi iban y venían ocupados con los preparativos para la partida del día siguiente. No es que Naruto no quisiese ayudar, era más bien al contrario, sin embargo todo el mundo se negaba a dejarlo ayudar.

 _"_ _Ya has hecho más que suficiente, déjanos esto a nosotros"_ le decían siempre que comenzaba alguna tarea.

A pesar de las quejas del joven que no comprendía aquella reacción los ninjas se mantenían firmes en su decisión. La razón de su actitud era bastante simple: la gran mayoría de los ninjas se habían sentido realmente inútiles durante esta última guerra, sobre todo durante la última batalla, y de no haber sido por Naruto todos habrían muerto en múltiples ocasiones. Por eso ahora no dejaban a Naruto ayudar, aquel trabajo por modesto que fuera lo querían hacer ellos. Nadia lo había dicho en voz alta, pero todos compartían aquel pensamiento.

El joven héroe no comprendía el porqué de la actitud de los demás, suponía que le tenían lastima por haber perdido un brazo durante la pelea, así que estaba ahí de pie sin nada más que hacer que mirar mientras los demás trabajaban sin descanso. Naruto era una persona inquieta por naturaleza, no soportaba estar sin hacer nada, así que había convertido aquella situación en una especie de juego. El chico tenía los cinco sentidos en estado de alerta mientras observaba el ir y venir de los shinobi, aprovechando el más mínimo descuido para ayudar sin ser visto. No podía hacer mucho antes de que le pillasen, pero al chico le resultaba muy divertido y debido al estado de alerta en el que se encontraba había notado la presencia de Sakura incluso antes de verla.

Su compañera se acercaba a él con paso vacilante, como si estuviera indecisa sobre que hacer o que decir una vez alcanzado su destino, cosa que despertó la curiosidad de Naruto, que dejo de prestar atención a los ninjas de la Alianza para concentrarse en su compañera. Cuando Sakura llegó a su lado aún estaba indecisa sobre cómo empezar la conversación así que simplemente se quedó junto a Naruto sin decir nada durante un buen rato. Al muchacho extraño aquella actitud de Sakura, normalmente ella era muy directa y lanzada sobre todo cuando hablaba con él.

-¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto ligeramente preocupado.

-Sí, mejor que nunca y todo gracias a ti –contestó la chica pero al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su compañero intentó explicarse un poco mejor-. Todos aquí te deben sus vidas, pero yo te estoy agradecida por partida doble.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el chico aún más confundido que antes.

-A que no te has rendido y has cumplido tu promesa –ahora el muchacho comprendía, su compañera estaba hablando de Sasuke.

-Una promesa es una promesa, además yo también me alegro de que Sasuke esté de vuelta pero… -de repente Naruto se interrumpió.

-¿Pero…? –insistió Sakura

-Es que esa promesa es lo único que nos unía a ti y a mí –dijo Naruto con abatimiento.

-Seguimos siendo un equipo ¿no? No es que vaya a ninguna parte.

-No me refería a eso –claro que no era eso a lo que se refería el joven héroe y Sakura lo sabía, por eso había dudado tanto antes de acercarse a Naruto para hablar de ese tema –. Ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Pero eso está bien ¿no?

-Claro que sí, pero cuando Sasuke está cerca tú dejas de ver a tu alrededor, es como si todo lo que te rodea desapareciese y solo quedase él.

Sakura sabía de los sentimientos del chico hacia ella, por eso que el chico siguiera hablando, quería que el chico se le declarase para poder rechazarle. Era cruel, pero Sakura sabía que esa clase de cosas era mejor aclararlas de forma directa y contundente. Por supuesto Naruto sufriría durante un tiempo pero con el tiempo se recuperaría y podría pasar página. Sin embargo Naruto no dijo nada más, se había quedado mirando al suelo con expresión triste. Sakura intentó cambiar de táctica:

-Cuando me entere de que Akatsuki iba detrás de ti, mi primer instinto fue protegerte –declaró la chica ganándose la mirada de Naruto -, pero nunca pude hacerlo, más bien era siempre al revés. Eras tú quien protegía a todo el mundo y yo me enfadaba conmigo misma por no poder protegerte, sino que te provocaba más dolor. Supongo que no era la persona adecuada para eso

-Yo soy fuerte, Sakura. No necesito que me protejan –declaró el chico.

-Te equivocas, todo el mundo necesita sentirse protegido en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Aunque solo sea durante un segundo, todos necesitamos sentirnos protegidos por alguien, y por mucho que me fastidie yo no soy ese alguien para ti.

-¿Y quién es ese alguien? –preguntó Naruto.

-Alguien en cuya presencia no sientas la necesidad de ser fuerte, alguien que te permita ser débil.

Naruto volvió a centrar su atención en los ninjas del campamento reflexionando sobre las palabras de Sakura. Lo entendía hasta cierto punto, conocía la sensación de sentirse protegido, era lo que había sentido cuando encontró el chakra de su madre, el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella sintió que nada en el mundo podía hacerle daño, pero dudaba que volviera a tener aquel sentimiento alguna vez. Mientras pensaba en eso Hinata entró en su campo de visión. Ella estaba bastante lejos, cargando cajas de un lado para otro y charlando animadamente con Kiba y Shino. Naruto la siguió con la mirada durante mucho tiempo. Verla de lejos con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro hizo que los turbulentos pensamientos de Naruto cesasen, haciendo que el chico se sintiese tranquilo… en paz.

Naruto no entendía porque se sentía de aquel modo, pero no le importaba, la sensación era demasiado agradable como para abandonarla por algo tan tonto como la lógica. Sin querer abandonar aquel sentimiento Naruto siguió a la chica con la mirada hasta que los preparativos estuvieron listos.

Al alba volverían a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

.

.

.

 _Hasta aquí el prologo, pero antes de concluir me gustaria decir un par de cosas sobre este fic y sobre mi. Obviamente soy fan de Naruto, pero nunca había sido fan del NaruHina, yo siempre he sido(y sigo siendolo) un fan del NaruSaku(no digo esto para abrir un debate, tan solo os hago saber mis preferencias personales) y este es mi primer fanfic NaruHina que he escrito en 24 primaveras. ¿Si no soy fan de esta pareja porque escribir sobre ella? Básicamente porque tengo una boca muy grande y porque he perdido una apuesta con una amiga(si perdia la apuesta(tal y como paso) tenía que escribir y publicar en internet un fanfic NaruHina). Ahora bien, a medida que pensaba y escribía resulto que me había empezado a emocionar con la idea de escribir sobre esta pareja y realmente me esta gustando como esta quedando la historia._

 _Ahora sobre el fic en si: tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 3(incluido) y empieza en el ultimo capitulo del manga. La película The Last: Naruto the movie la voy a ignorar por completo, por varias razones: la primera porque en la película no se explica tanto el como Naruto se enamora de Hinata, sino mas bien el "cuando". La segunda tiene varias cosas que no me han gustado(el detalle de la bufanda de Kushina o la clase extraña de Iruka, o lo peor que Hinata salga de forma extraña tejiendo a todas horas). Tambien quiero decir que llevo casi tres meses ya pensando en este fic, así que tengo una idea muy clara sobre que hacer solo me falta escribirlo todo, así que publicare los siguientes capítulos con tanta frecuencia como me sea posible(una semana sera lo máximo que esperare antes de publicar el siguiente capitulo)._

 _Bueno ya lo dejo que me pongo muy pesado con tanta explicación XD, pero al ser la primera vez que publico algo en esta pagina sentia la necesidad de explicar al menos eso(tampoco estoy seguro de si estoy incumpliendo alguna norma o algo al publicar un fic asi por las bravas XD si estoy incumpliendo alguna norma pido perdón y que por favor alguien me lo haga saber)_

 _En fin, espero que os haya gustado el prologo =) (se aceptan cualquier tipo de critica)_


	2. PARTE 1: Capítulo 1

**PARTE 1**

 **Capitulo 1**

 ** _La despedida de un amigo y una propuesta humillante_**

Han pasado seis meses desde que los ninjas que lucharon en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja volvieron a sus respectivas villas. Todas las villas habían sufrido grandes pérdidas, sobre todo humanas, pero algunas como la Villa Oculta de las Nubes había tenido grandes pérdidas materiales también, ya que la mayor parte de la guerra se había desarrollado en territorio del País del Rayo. Para remediar esta situación se había decidido organizar un nuevo examen de ascenso a chunin.

Este examen había sido propuesto por el nuevo Hokage de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja: Kakashi Hatake. De las grandes aldeas ninja solo dos habían apoyado al Hokage en su propuesta. El Kazekage y el Tsuchikage habían enviado respuestas negativas, argumentando que no tenían genin lo suficientemente preparados para realizar el examen. La Mizukage habia aceptado la propuesta, deseosa de limpiar completamente la reputación de su villa. En cuanto al Raikage había aceptado la propuesta del Hokage pero había puesto como condición que la última prueba del examen se celebrase en su villa. Tanto la Mizukage como el Hokage comprendían las razones del Raikage así que no habían puesto ninguna objeción al respecto.

El anuncio oficial del nuevo examen de ascenso a chunin se haría aquella misma tarde, pero antes Kakashi debía atender otro asunto, tal vez no tan importante pero más urgente. El maestro Hokage llamó a uno de los shinobi que había fuera de su oficina. En cuanto el ninja acudió a su llamado Kakashi le entrego un trozo de papel con el nombre de varios ninjas de la aldea escrito.

-Quiero ver a esos ninjas en mi despacho a primera hora de la tarde – el shinobi soltó un corto "Entendido" y salió del despacho dejando al Hokage solo en su oficina.

Kakashi Hatake se había dejado caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de su silla, en parte cansado y en parte fastidiado. Nunca había pensado en convertirse en Hokage, él siempre había optado por un estilo de vida más sencillo con la menor cantidad de responsabilidades posible. Sin embargo ahí estaba enterrado bajo lo que parecía una tonelada de informes y peticiones de misiones, que debía revisar uno a uno, además también debía hacerse cargo de las reformas de la villa y ahora también de los exámenes de chunin. Su trabajo no parecía tener fin.

 _"_ _Maldito Obito"_ maldijo mentalmente el Hokage pensando en su mejor amigo.

Solo llevaba tres meses ejerciendo como Hokage y solo había aceptado el cargo porque esa había sido la última voluntad de su amigo, sin embargo ya estaba ansioso por dejar el cargo y volver a sus libros y su tranquilo estilo de vida. Kakashi Hatake suspiró con resignación, ahora que era Hokage debía permanecer en el puesto algunos años más; al menos hasta que el candidato ideal estuviera listo para asumir el cargo. Kakashi se levantó de la silla, aún maldiciendo mentalmente a su mejor amigo de la infancia, y salió de la Torre del Hokage para ir a la entrada de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Reunidas bajo el gran portón de la villa había tres personas. El Hokage las identificó de inmediato como sus tres alumnos: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Sasuke estaba de pie vestido con ropas de viaje, Naruto estaba de espaldas a él con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro, por otro lado Sakura estaba mirando al joven Uchiha a los ojos como si estuviese implorando algo. Kakashi sonrió, aquella escena le provocaba un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia. A medida que se acercaba al pequeño grupo el Hokage pudo escuchar parte de su conversación:

-¿Seguro que no puedo ir contigo? –preguntaba Sakura con la voz quebrada y los ojos vidriosos, como si fuera a llorar de un momento a otro.

-Ya te lo he dicho, este es mi viaje y a ti te necesitan en la villa –respondió Sasuke con voz calmada, como si estuviera hablando con un niño de tres años.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para replicar algo por la falta de consideración de Sasuke hacia Sakura, pero no le dio tiempo. Antes de que pudiera a abrir la boca Kakashi había llegado a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos chicos no os peleéis –dijo el maestro Hokage esbozando una sonrisa que nadie pudo ver por culpa de la máscara que siempre cubría su rostro -¿Estás seguro de esto Sasuke? Nadie aquí quiere que lo hagas –el tono y la expresión ahora eran más serio, pero sabía que no podría hacer cambiar de parecer a su alumno.

-Estoy seguro –confirmó Sasuke tal y como el Hokage sabía que haría.

-Supongo que no hace falta que te recuerde que habrá unidades ANBU vigilándote en todo momento, así que no hagas ninguna locura o la que va a rodar será mi cabeza –advirtió Kakashi.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, señal de que era consciente de la situación. El joven Uchiha había cometido crímenes graves antes de la guerra, pero gracias a la intervención de Naruto se había librado de la cárcel. Originalmente los Cinco Kages habían establecido que Sasuke debía permanecer dentro de los límites de la Villa de la Hoja durante al menos un año, pero tras una negociación de dos meses Kakashi había conseguido un permiso para que Sasuke pudiera viajar. La condición para que los demás Kages aceptaran firmar el permiso era que una unidad ANBU de cada aldea estaría vigilando los pasos de Sasuke Uchiha en todo momento hasta que volviese a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Ahora la única preocupación del Hokage era que Sasuke decidiera dar esquinazo al las unidades ANBU, aunque tampoco podía hacer gran cosa respecto a eso, solo podía confiar en su alumno, algo que ya había decidido hacer.

Kakashi le tendió a Sasuke un rollo y se despidió de su alumno. El joven Uchiha hizo desaparecer el rollo entre sus ropas, era el permiso firmado por los Cinco Kages en caso de que hubiera algún mal entendido. Naruto extendió la mano izquierda para despedirse de su amigo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el joven jinchuriki no pretendía estrechar la mano de Sasuke sin más, sino que tenía algo en la palma de la mano: un protector frontal. La cinta, azul oscuro, del protector estaba sucia y desgastada, mientras que un rasguño recorría de forma horizontal toda la placa de metal con el símbolo de la Villa de la Hoja. Era el antiguo protector frontal de Sasuke. El Uchiha se acercó a su amigo y estrechó su mano, cuando sus manos se separaron el que tenía el protector era Sasuke.

-Espero no tener que traerte de nuevo a la fuerza –dijo Naruto a modo de despedida dedicándole a Sasuke una sonrisa de superioridad, era la misma sonrisa que solía dedicarle el Uchiha cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca, perdedor –replicó Sasuke, esbozando la misma sonrisa que Naruto.

Ante aquella escena Sakura y Kakashi no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sonreír, esa era la particular forma de despedirse de los dos jóvenes. Sasuke se dio la vuelta, aún quedaba una persona de la que despedirse. Cuando el joven Uchiha llegó junto a Sakura hizo algo que hasta aquel momento jamás pensó que haría:

-Nos vemos la próxima –el último miembro del clan Uchiha levantó la mano derecha y tocó la frente de su compañera con los dedos índice y corazón, imitando el gesto que tantas veces había hecho Itachi en el pasado.

Sakura estaba completamente sin habla, no tanto por el gesto que acababa de hacer Sasuke como por la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando. La sonrisa de Sasuke no era una sonrisa de superioridad, como la de antes, era una sonrisa cálida y llena de afecto, y era solo para ella. Sakura quiso decir o hacer algo, pero no había tenido tiempo, antes siquiera de recuperarse del shock emocional Sasuke había desaparecido. Sakura sonrió, esperaría hasta la próxima vez, no le importaba si eso significaba que el joven Uchiha volvería a dedicarle aquella sonrisa.

Un mes había pasado desde la partida de Sasuke Uchiha y en todo ese tiempo la actividad no había cesado ni un solo día en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Había en marcha una decena de obras para mejorar y expandir la villa y casi todos los ninjas estaban ocupados con la organización de los nuevos exámenes de ascenso a chunin. Sin embargo ese no era el caso de todos los shinobi, en el campo de entrenamiento numero tres un joven ninja estaba entrenando.

El ninja tenía unos diecisiete años, vestia unos pantalones naranjas y una blusa negra, su cabello, del mismo color que un rayo de sol, era corto y sobre su frente descansaba el protector frontal que lo identificaba como shinobi de la Villa de la Hoja. Su nombre era conocido en todo el mundo: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto introdujo su mano derecha, completamente vendada, en la bolsa de shuriken, que colgaba de la parte trasera de su cintura, y extrajo dos sujetándolos con los nudillos. Sin perder ni un solo segundo los lanzó con fuerza contra el blanco, pero en el último instante su pulso tembló. Las dos pequeñas estrellas de metal giraban en el aire a toda velocidad avanzando hacia el blanco, pero a medio camino de su objetivo las armas chocaron en el aire y salieron disparadas en direcciones diferentes, errando completamente el blanco. El joven soltó una maldición y esta vez sacó un único shurike, sujetándolo entre el dedo índice y pulgar. Lo lanzó, pero su pulso volvió a vacilar. El shuriken volaba a través del campo de entrenamiento y tras un par de segundos el arma se clavó con fuerza en un árbol, fallando el blanco por varios metros. Esta vez Naruto, completamente frustrado, sacó cuatro shuriken con la mano izquierda y los lanzó con fuerza. Las cuatro estrellas cortaban el aire a velocidad imposible y tras un segundo de vuelo las cuatro armas impactaron con violencia en el centro de la diana.

-Así es como se hace mano estúpida –recriminó el muchacho mirando con frustración la palma de su mano derecha.

Lanzar un shuriken en línea recta con total precisión era algo que hasta el más simple de los genin podía hacer y Naruto no era una excepción. Tan solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que le habían implantado la prótesis, hecha a partir de las células de Hashirama Senju, en la mano derecha, que había perdido en su batalla contra Sasuke en el Valle del Fin. Al principio notaba la nueva mano como una masa de gelatina que colgaba de su codo, pero a medida que los días pasaban su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando. Tsunade, que fue quien le hizo aquella prótesis, le había dicho que para acelerar el proceso podía hacer ejercicios simples, como lanzar shuriken o kunai, pero que debía evitar por el momento levantar grandes pesos, o golpear con fuerza, con la mano derecha. Moldear chakra con la mano derecha era una tarea completamente imposible, al menos por el momento.

-¿Aún no te has acostumbrado a la prótesis? –Naruto reconoció la identidad de la persona que había hablado sin necesidad de verla, se trataba de Shikamaru.

-No tengo problemas a la hora de comer o con cosas por el estilo, el problema esta cuando tengo que hacer algo con precisión, como lanzar shuriken o escribir –explicó Naruto con frustración mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Shikamaru.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo –intentó animar el joven líder del clan Nara, pero Naruto no se caracterizaba precisamente por su paciencia, así que las palabras del Shikamaru tuvieron el efecto contrario al deseado –En fin… toma –dijo después de suspirar.

Naruto cogió el papel que el papel que le tendía su compañero. Era una solicitud para participar en los exámenes de chunin. Naruto la miró con curiosidad durante un rato, la solicitud estaba rellena con sus datos, el joven jinchuriki sabía que los exámenes se celebrarían pronto, pero en ningún momento se le había pasado por la mente participar.

-¿Pretendes que me enfrente a unos genin? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido, olvidando por completo su anterior frustración.

-Pretendo que te conviertas en chunin, que ya va siendo hora –corrigió Shikamaru.

Naruto se sintió un tanto humillado, aparte de Sasuke era el único de su promoción que seguía siendo genin, todos los demás ya eran chunin y algunos, como Shikamaru o Sakura, habían sido ascendidos a jonin después de la guerra. El jinchuriki se dio cuenta de que por humillante que fuera estaba prácticamente obligado a participar en esos exámenes.

-No tengo un equipo –comento Naruto recordando que los exámenes se realizaban en equipos de tres, y como Sasuke no estaba y Sakura ya era jonin, Naruto no tenía más miembros con los que participar.

-El día del examen se te asignaran dos chunin como compañeros para que puedas participar –aclaró Shikamaru, pero al ver la cara de Naruto supo que el héroe no estaba de acuerdo con eso, así decidió explicarse un poco mejor-. Sobra decir que ellos no participaran en el examen y no harán absolutamente nada para facilitarte el camino.

-Es decir que serán más una molestia que una ayuda –se quejó Naruto.

-Es lo que hay –Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y caminó sin prisa hacia la salida del campo de entrenamiento –Presentate al examen y aprueba –concluyó antes de desaparecer dejando solo a Naruto mirando el papel que tenía en la mano.

.

.

.

 _Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos y comentarios, la verdad es que me ha alegrado el día saber que esto esta gustando =)_

 _En cuanto al capitulo, muchos diréis que gran parte es igual que el manga(no exactamente igual, pero muy similar) y eso es porque quería empezar el capitulo en el mismo punto exacto en el que lo deja el manga(antes del capitulo 700 quiero decir), el prologo tendrá su sentido más adelante en la historia, pero en realidad es a partir de este punto que comienza la historia que quiero contar. Y en cuanto al largo de los capitulo, a medida que avance la historia se irán haciendo más largo así que un poquito de paciencia en ese aspecto, tampoco es plan sobrecargar el principio con un montón de datos sin relevancia o que ya se saben por el manga y/o anime._

 _También quiero decir algo respecto al comentario de SirLink: he visto la película The Last un total de cinco veces, cada vez por una razón diferente, así que es una película que me sé practica mente de memoria. Lo que tu dices sobre el "como" Naruto se enamora de Hinata ya lo había notado y es cierto que hay un cambio pero ese cambio es demasiado brusco y repentino, Naruto ha pasado de casi no hablar con Hinata a admitir que la ama prácticamente en un minuto de película y eso a nivel personal no me ha gustado nada. Aunque hay detalles en la película que si me han gustado, probablemente el caso más evidente sea el nuevo vestuario de los personaje, que me he tomado la libertad de usar en este fic(los nuevos chalecos táctico de la Hoja son bestiales XD), ese no es el único detalle que he ha gustado pero es el único que he incluido en este fic._

 _Y por ultimo, lo de ser NaruSaku, no quise decir con eso que solo me haya centrado en esa pareja toda mi vida, de echo he leído muchos fic NaruHina con anterioridad y tengo una especie de obsesión irracional con el NaruIno. El echo de que prefiera el NaruSaku sobre las demás parejas es ni mas ni menos porque Sakura fue el primer interés romántico de Naruto, y fue arrastrando ese interés por la chica a lo largo de toda la serie. Pero en ningún momento me pareció mal como ha acabado la historia, de hecho Sarada, hija de Sasuke y Sakura, es mi personaje favorito de la nueva generación de ninjas. Lo unico que no he apoyado jamas y que no creo que apoye jamas es el NaruHarem, simplemente me parece una fumada que toda la población femenina del mundo de Naruto se sientan atraídas por él, eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza XD._

 _En fin... espero que también os haya gustado este capitulo y al igual que en el anterior se aceptan cualquier tipo de criticas =)_


	3. PARTE 1: Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

 ** _¡_** ** _Comienza el examen! Esta vez me convertiré en chunin_**

Las reacciones de Naruto respecto a los exámenes de ascenso a grado medio fueron muy variadas. Al principio se sintió humillado, en parte porque era el único de su promoción que seguía siendo genin y en parte porque después de enfrentar enemigos como Obito, Madara o Kaguya enfrentarse a unos genin seria como enfrentarse a un muñeco de prácticas. Sin embargo a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el examen se acercaba Naruto se fue emocionando cada vez más con la idea, hasta que finalmente pasó a estar esperando con impaciencia que llegara el día del examen. Convertirse en chunin seria el primer paso en su camino para ser Hokage.

En aquel momento Naruto acababa de salir de Ichiraku y se encontraba deambulando por la villa, pensando en el anterior examen de chunin en el que había participado. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde aquello, sin embargo Naruto lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Fue en ese examen que había conocido a Gaara y había ganado contra todo pronóstico al genio del clan Hyuga. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto al recordar a su amigo caído, no había tenido mucha confianza con él ni tampoco se habían relacionado más allá de las misiones y alguna que otra reunión planeada por sus amigos, pero Neji ocupaba un lugar muy especial en el corazón de Naruto. Durante su pelea con genio de los Hyuga, en aquel lejano examen, le había dicho a Neji que se convertiría en Hokage y que cambiaria al clan Hyuga. El joven héroe tenía toda la intención de mantener aquella promesa.

Repentinamente un nuevo recuerdo asaltó su mente, la primera prueba de aquel examen. ¿Y si en aquella ocasión también había una prueba escrita? El pánico comenzó a cundir en la cabeza de Naruto, ese tipo de cosas se le daban fatal, pero tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de fracasar. Debía aprobar aquel examen como fuera, incluso si eso significaba hacer algo que no había hecho en sus diecisiete años de vida.

Naruto dirigió sus pasos hacia el único sitio de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja que podría sacarlo de aquella situación. Tan solo tardó diez minutos en llegar, pero llevaba casi veinte delante de la entrada mirando el enorme cartel que rezaba: _"Biblioteca de la Hoja"_. Si quería sobrevivir al examen de chunin debía entrar en aquel sitio y leer un libro, o algo, pero el problema residía en que Naruto jamás había pisado una biblioteca, ni siquiera cuando estudiaba en la Academia Ninja. Así que ahí estaba, plantado delante de la entrada, sin saber que hacer una vez dentro del edificio.

Naruto estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para ir a pedir ayuda, pero un segundo antes de marcharse el destino, o la más simple de las casualidades, hizo que Hinata Hyuga saliese del edificio. La chica vestía una blusa tipo kimono de color lavanda, atada con un obi de color purpura oscuro, también llevaba unos pantalones cortos azul marino y unas largas botas negras. A Naruto no le importaba el porqué la chica estaba ahí, en ese momento solo pensaba que ella había estado dispuesta a ayudarlo en su primer examen, tal vez estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo de nuevo.

-Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun –saludó la chica con formalismo, completamente sorprendida por la presencia del chico.

-¡Hola! –respondió Naruto con voz alegre -¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?

-Bueno… esto… yo venía a donar unos libros a la biblioteca –la chica desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, en aquel momento sentía que no podría seguir mirando los azules y alegres ojos de Naruto sin poder abrazarse a él y derretirse en sus brazos.

No es que la biblioteca no tuviera libros, pero durante el ataque de Pain nada en la villa había quedado en pie, y aunque la biblioteca había repuesto la gran mayoría de sus libros y pergaminos, había cosas que no se podían reponer, como por ejemplo algunos libros escritos por Jiraiya o por miembros del clan Senju o por el clan Uchiha, esos eran libros únicos que jamás se podrán reemplazar, sin embargo los libros escritos por los miembros de los demás clanes de la Hoja, como el clan Hyuga o Sarutobi, se estaban reescribiendo.

Hinata seguía mirando sus zapatos mientras se reprendía mentalmente. Ella se había prometido a si misma no volver a reaccionar de aquella forma nunca más. Ya no querría seguir escondiéndose de Naruto, ella querría cogerle de la mano y caminar a su lado, pero eso había probado ser una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que había supuesto. Encontrarse con el joven héroe de forma tan repentina e inesperada no ayudaba tampoco. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer a continuación? ¿Estaría Naruto esperando a alguien? ¿Debía marcharse o debía quedarse y charlar un rato con él? ¿Charlar de qué? La cabeza de Hinata se estaba haciendo un pequeño lio, no encontraba la respuesta a sus preguntas, así que se decidió por la opción más cobarde: irse de allí. Ya tendría tiempo de odiarse a si misma más tarde, cuando estuviera bien lejos de allí. Hinata estaba a punto de abrir la boca para despedirse y salir corriendo, pero Naruto habló primero:

-Oye Hinata… tú eres lista ¿no? –la sorpresa de la chica fue tan grande que se había olvidado de su nerviosismo y miró al chico con cara de confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres? –después de hablar Hinata se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era su pregunta, pero tampoco sabía que responder.

Naruto explicó rápidamente que iba a participar en el examen de chunin y como había llegado a la conclusión de que debía prepararse para algún tipo de examen escrito.

-Y bueno… como la otra vez tu quisiste ayudarme me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme ahora, por favor –pidió el joven héroe una vez acabada su explicación -. Es que yo no sé por dónde empezar.

La petición de Naruto había dejado a Hinata prácticamente sin aliento y literalmente sin palabras. Su corazón martilleaba con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho. La alegría que sentía en aquel momento era indescriptible, ayudar a Naruto con el examen le daba la oportunidad de estar cerca de él durante varios días. La muchacha sabía que en aquel momento no podría hablar sin que sus cuerdas vocales temblasen y la hiciesen tartamudear así que asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, antes de que su mente la convenciese de que a lo mejor no era tan buena idea estar tanto tiempo cerca del jinchuriki. Sin embargo al ver como la sonrisa de Naruto se ampliaba iluminando la cara del muchacho, las voces de la cabeza de Hinata se callaron de golpe.

 **oOo**

Naruto estaba cenando en Ichiraku, aquella noche estaba inusualmente callado, cosa que extrañó un poco a Teuchi y a su hija, sin embargo los dos asumieron que estaba así por el examen de chunin que se celebraría al día siguiente, así que ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Si bien era cierto que el joven héroe estaba un tanto preocupado por el examen, no era el motivo real de que estuviera tan callado en ese momento. El verdadero motivo de su silencio era el dolor de cabeza que tenía en aquel momento.

Resultaba que Hinata se había tomado su papel de tutora de Naruto muy enserio, tal vez demasiado en serio si se tenía en cuenta la opinión del joven héroe. Durante toda una semana había hecho a Naruto leer casi un centenar de libros. Después de aprenderse de memoria los más de cien _Principios de Conducta Ninja_ Naruto pensó que ya había terminado, pero estaba terriblemente equivocado. A lo largo de toda la semana Hinata le había hecho leer decenas de libros sobre procedimientos y tácticas avanzadas de los pelotones ninja, desciframiento de los códigos básicos de la Villa de la Hoja, formas de liderazgo e interpretación de mapas. Naruto había leído todos y cada uno de los libros y pergaminos que le daba Hinata con la ayuda de sus clones y cada vez que terminaba alguno la chica le hacía muchas preguntas relacionadas con el libro en cuestión para asegurarse de que Naruto lo había entendido todo. Después de toda una semana de estudios intensivos Naruto tenía la sensación de que todos esos conocimientos, que Hinata había metido a presión en su cabeza, saldrían fuera de forma violenta haciendo estallar su cráneo.

A pesar de la terrible jaqueca que sufría en aquel momento Naruto se sentía agradecido con la chica del clan Hyuga. A pesar de lo duro que le había hecho estudiar, había resultado que Hinata tenía una paciencia que Kakashi-sensei envidiaría, explicándole a Naruto las cosas todas las veces que hicieran falta hasta que el chico las entendía completamente. También había resultado ser muy amable, preparando el almuerzo para ella y para Naruto todos los días que pasaron juntos.

Aunque tal vez lo que más sorprendía al joven héroe era tener que admitir que se había divertido durante aquella semana. Cada dos horas aproximadamente los dos se tomaban un pequeño descanso para que Naruto pudiera asimilar lo que había aprendido. Al principio esos descansos eran bastante breves ya que Hinata era muy tímida y apenas hablaba si no hacia realmente falta, y por otro lado Naruto no sabía muy de que hablar con la chica. Sin embargo a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos los dos se fueron relajando y adoptaron como costumbre contarse historias de sus misiones pasadas o de sus entrenamientos. En una de esas ocasiones Naruto le había contado a Hinata sobre como Sai había decidido poner apodos "cariñosos" a sus conocidos. Al principio la chica había intentado no reírse, para no ofender a Sai, pero al final no lo había conseguido, la historia resultaba ser tan rara y divertida que no pudo contenerse, no había reído a carcajadas, apenas era una pequeña risa que la chica intentó disimular poniendo la mano delante de la boca. Aquella pequeña risa por parte de la chica había sorprendido mucho a Naruto, no recordaba haberla visto reír hasta aquel momento, pero desde aquel momento el chico le contó a Hinata todas las historias divertidas que conocía solo para ver de nuevo aquella risa, había algo en aquella risa que hacía que Naruto se sintiera absurdamente feliz, aunque no podía explicar el porqué.

Aún perdido en sus recuerdos Naruto levantó el tazón de ramen que tenía delante y sorbió lo que quedaba de sopa. Cuando el chico deposito el tazón, completamente vacío, de nuevo sobre la barra Teuchi se lo cambió por otro lleno. El cocinero de Ichiraku le dijo a Naruto que el segundo tazón era de parte de la casa para que cogiera fuerza para el examen. Naruto sonrió y completamente agradecido comenzó a comer.

Mientras comía su segunda ración de ramen de aquella noche Naruto comenzó a pensar en una forma de dar las gracias a Hinata por su ayuda. A pesar de la terrible jaqueca que sufría en aquel momento Naruto era completamente consciente de que podría haber sido mucho peor. En un primer momento había pensado en pedir la ayuda de Sakura para estudiar, pero la paciencia no era uno de los puntos fuertes de su compañera de equipo, y con lo mal que se le daba a Naruto estudiar solo podía temblar al pensar en los coscorrones que Sakura le habría dado por no entender las cosas. Por otro lado Shikamaru era el chico más listo que conocía pero el joven líder del clan Nara se habría pasado la mayor parte del tiempo quejándose de lo problemático que resultaba enseñar algo a alguien. Teniendo en cuenta sus opciones Naruto se sintió terriblemente afortunado de haber encontrado a Hinata cuando lo hizo, debía agradecérselo de alguna forma.

Cuando terminó con su segunda ración de ramen se despidió de Teuchi y Ayame y se fue a su apartamento, todavía pensando en la mejor forma de darle las gracias a la chica del clan Hyuga. Al final, sin encontrar ninguna solución a su dilema, decidió ponerse a dormir y pensar en una forma de dar las gracias una vez el examen de chunin haya terminado.

 **oOo**

Tal y como le habían pedido, Naruto fue a la oficina del Hokage a primera hora de la mañana para conocer a las dos personas que serían parte de su equipo durante los exámenes. Eran dos chicos que se habían convertido en chunin poco antes del ataque de Pain y resultaron ser hermanos gemelos. Vestían de forma simple, con pantalones y camisetas de un color azul tan oscuro que sus ropas casi parecían negras. Ambos tenían el pelo castaño y los ojos del mismo color, tenían la misma estatura, aunque Naruto era un par de centímetros más alto que ellos. Sus nombres eran Takumi y Azumi, y la única forma de diferenciarlos era que Azumi llevaba el protector de la Hoja atado al brazo derecho y Takumi lo llevaba atado a la frente. Cuando los dos expresaron su alegría por tener el honor de conocer personalmente al gran Naruto Uzumaki, lo hicieron a la vez con una voz prácticamente idéntica. Que fueran tan parecidos y que además hablasen al mismo tiempo a Naruto le resulto un tanto perturbador, sin embargo les estrecho la mano y les dijo que estaba encantado de conocerlos.

Inmediatamente después de las presentaciones Kakashi empezó a explicar a Naruto el papel de Takumi y Azumi en el examen. Los dos hermanos se harán pasar por genin y participaran en el examen como compañeros de Naruto. Ninguno de los dos hermanos harán absolutamente nada para facilitar el examen de Naruto, es decir no tomaran la iniciativa en ningún momento y no emplearan ninguna técnica que sea superior al rango C. Además si Naruto en algún momento quedaba incapacitado o incapaz de dar órdenes suspendería el examen, lo mismo pasaría si descuidaba a sus dos compañeros y alguno de ellos quedaba incapacitado. Lo que el Hokage no le dijo a Naruto es que los dos chunin se encargarían de evaluar el rendimiento del jinchuriki a través de las diferentes pruebas y que una vez acabado el examen informarían personalmente al Hokage sobre sus impresiones.

Después de dar la explicación Kakashi despidió a los tres ninjas y volvió a su trabajo. Naruto y los dos gemelos salieron del despacho del Hokage y se dirigieron a la Academia Ninja. Una vez allí entregaron sus solicitudes y entraron en el aula en la que se celebraría la primera prueba. Dentro del aula había un total de sesenta ninjas, es decir veinte equipos; y todos ellos palidecieron al ver entrar al joven héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.

 **oOo**

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de la villa, concretamente en un restaurante de carne asada, se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña reunión de amigos. Sakura, Sai, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten y Rock Lee estaban charlando animadamente disfrutando de un pequeño descanso de sus obligaciones. Todos ellos hablaban por turnos, comentando las pequeñas novedades que se produjeron desde la última vez que se habían reunido todos, aunque nadie prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían los demás, lo que de verdad les interesaba a todos era otra cosa y estaba relacionada con los exámenes de ascenso a chunin.

-¿Cómo le irá a Naruto con el examen? –la pregunta de Sakura no iba dirigida a nadie en particular, pero todos los asistentes de la informal reunión querrían saber la respuesta.

-Seguro que los demás genin se han llevado un susto de muerte al verlo entrar –comentó Kiba lanzando un gran trozo de carne cruda al aire que Akamaru cogió entre sus mandíbulas antes de que tocase el suelo.

-Por cierto… ¿Alguien sabe de que se trata la primera prueba? –preguntó Lee.

-Un examen escrito –contestó Sai, ganándose la atención de todo el mundo.

-¿Y dónde está el truco? –preguntó Sakura ligeramente preocupada por su compañero de equipo.

-No hay ningún truco, es un examen de conocimientos a la antigua usanza –esta vez también fue Sai quien resolvió la duda.

-Pobre Naruto –se lamentó Sakura apoyada por casi todo el mundo.

-Yo creo que Naruto puede hacerlo –dijo Hinata en voz baja pensando que nadie podría oírla, sin embargo Sakura la había oído perfectamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Sakura a la chica del clan Hyuga.

-Bueno… es que yo… -comenzó a decir Hinata queriendo explicar el porqué de sus palabras, pero al final prefirió no hacerlo–Yo confio en él –añadió con sencillez.

-No hay ni una sola persona de toda la villa en la que confié más que en Naruto –declaro Sakura -, pero siendo honestos los conocimientos teóricos nunca fueron su punto fuerte, ni siquiera en la academia.

-Sakura tiene razón, Naruto es absurdamente fuerte, pero en este caso está perdido –dijo Ino apoyando a su amiga y rival.

-Te equivocas, Ino –intervino Choji mientras daba vueltas a la carne que se estaba asando -. Naruto siempre ha sido extrañamente inteligente, no me sorprendería nada que aprobase la prueba –al terminar de hablar el chico del clan Akimichi cogió varios trozos de carne de la parrilla y los engulló todos de un solo bocado.

-Hinata y Choji tienen razón, acordaos que la ultima vez aprobó sin responder ni una sola pregunta –comentó Kiba provocando una carcajada general.

El grupo de amigos siguió comiendo y charlando durante otra hora más, cuando todos decidieron ir a la Academia Ninja a esperar a Naruto y enterarse del resultado de la primera prueba. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, diez minutos después de haber llegado a la academia, el joven héroe salió del lugar bastante más animado de lo que sus amigos esperaban. Naruto se unió a sus amigos y les explicó que la primera prueba era un examen de conocimientos en el que para aprobar había que sacar un mínimo de ochenta puntos sobre cien y que los resultados se revelarían en media hora.

Media hora más tarde los resultados de la primera prueba fueron revelados. Naruto fue corriendo hasta el tablón de anuncios de la academia, busco su nombre y cuando lo encontró la sorpresa fue mayúscula:

 **"Naruto Uzumaki: 90 puntos"**

Sus amigos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja número uno, imprevisible y cabeza hueca había aprobado. El joven héroe no cabía en su propia piel de la alegría que sentía. Sus amigos se acercaron uno a uno para felicitar a Naruto por la buena nota que había sacado. Si la nota que había sacado el jinchuriki había sorprendido a sus amigos no fue nada comparado con la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando Hinata se acercó a al joven para felicitarlo.

Al ver a Hinata, Naruto la cogió por la cintura y la elevó en el aire sin parar de dar vueltas, dando las gracias a la chica tantas veces que los demás perdieron la cuenta. Cuando el chico dejó en el suelo a Hinata la abrazó con tanta fuerza que por un momento sus amigos pensaron que la chica moriría de asfixia. Por otro lado Hinata tenía la cara carmesí y se sentía tan feliz en aquel momento que pensaba que su corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho, incapaz de contener tanta alegría.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –preguntó Sakura al ver la extraña reacción de su compañero.

-No lo sé, para mí este tipo de cosas no tienen sentido –contestó Sai con sinceridad.

-En realidad tiene mucho sentido y eso es porque durante toda una semana Hinata ayudó a Naruto a estudiar por si se daba una prueba como la que acaba de hacer –explicó Shino con voz calmada, el miembro del clan Aburame había sido el único que había visto a Naruto y Hinata en la biblioteca.

Tras su eufórica celebración, Naruto recordó que aún quedaba un nombre que quería comprobar, así que volvió al tablón de anuncios y estudió la hoja de resultados durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando:

 **"Konohamaru Sarutobi: 95 puntos"**

Naruto sonrió, el nieto del tercer maestro Hokage también había aprobado, y el joven héroe se alegró de todo corazón por su amigo, y discípulo ocasional. Lo que no le había gustado tanto fue que aquel chiquillo hubiese sacado una mejor que él, Konohamaru se lo iba a restregar por la cara durante mucho tiempo.

Casi quince minutos después de haber revelado los resultados de la primera prueba apareció Shikamaru junto a una chica de piel morena y los ojos de un curioso color dorado. La chica llevaba en la frente el protector frontal de la Villa Oculta de las Nubes y Naruto la identifico como Karui. Tanto Karui como Shikamaru felicitaron a los ninjas que habían superado la primera prueba y les informó que la segunda prueba se realizaría al día siguiente al mediodía delante de la puerta principal de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

.

.

.

 _Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo y antes de decir nada quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leído la historia, espero que os este gustando =)_

 _Explicación innecesaria como siempre XD: Ya se que es un topicazo esto de los exámenes de chunin(yo he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de fics que he leído que incorporan este evento XD) sin embargo ahora que el mundo esta en paz Naruto debería centrarse en su carrera ninja y eso significa subir de rango, además me ha apetecido hacer mi propia versión de los exámenes. Por otra parte, la primera prueba aunque es un tanto sosa(por eso de ser un examen común y corriente) tiente una razón de haber sido así, y habrá una explicación dentro de dos capítulos y en ese mismo capitulo se explica el porque el Raikage quiere celebrar la ultima prueba en su villa(aunque estoy seguro de que la mayoría ya os lo estaréis imaginando)._

 _En fin... gracias por leer y como siempre acepto cualquier tipo de critica(constructiva o destructiva, ambas ayudan XD)._


	4. PARTE 1: Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

 ** _¡_** ** _Persecución! La segunda prueba_**

Era casi mediodía y Naruto estaba delante de la puerta principal de la villa, tal y como Shikamaru y Karui les habían indicado, aunque los dos examinadores aún no habían llegado. Aún faltaban quince minutos hasta el mediodía, así que Naruto se estaba entreteniendo mirando los protectores de los demás examinados y contando cuantos equipos de cada villa habían superado la primera prueba. De los veinte equipos iniciales que se habían presentado al examen solo quedaban catorce, bastantes menos de los que el joven héroe había supuesto en primer lugar. De los catorce equipos restantes doce de ellos eran de alguna de las grandes villas. Naruto contó cinco de la Villa de la Nube, tres de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla y cuatro de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, incluyéndose a si mismo y sus compañeros. Los otros dos equipos eran de dos villas menores, uno de ellos era de la Villa Oculta de Hierba y el otro de la Villa Oculta de la Cascada.

Naruto no estaba muy seguro de que pensar sobre los demás participantes, el único equipo que conocía era el de Konohamaru y aunque confiaba que su pequeño amigo superaría la prueba, no consideraba que el nieto del tercer maestro Hokage fuera una gran amenaza. En realidad no creía que ninguno de los equipos fuera un problema. El hecho de que fueran una mayoría solo había servido para inflar los egos de los ninjas de la Villa de las Nubes, mientras que los ninjas de la Hierba y de la Cascada intentaban pasar desapercibidos. Por otro los ninjas que más curiosidad le provocaban a Naruto eran los ninjas de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla, era la primera vez que esa villa participaba en un examen de chunin en conjunto con las demás villas, tal vez por esos los genin de la Niebla parecían tan desorientados. Naruto se preguntaba si alguno de esos genin se parecería a Zabuza o Haku, sin duda eso haría el examen más interesante, aunque dudaba que ese fuera el caso.

Naruto estaba tan distraído examinando a los demás ninjas que no había notado la presencia de Karui y Shikamaru. Al llegar, los dos examinadores comenzaron, sin ningún tipo de preámbulo, a explicar la segunda prueba:

-Hace exactamente dos horas siete equipos, formados por tres chunin cada uno, salieron rumbo a la Villa Oculta de la Nube –comenzó a decir Karui para captar la atención de los examinados.

-Cada uno de esos equipos tienen en su poder un pergamino –continuó explicando Shikamaru con tono aburrido -, el objetivo de esta prueba es conseguir el pergamino y llegar a Kumogakure.

-Que consigáis un pergamino no significa que tendréis vía libre hasta el punto de destino–explicó Karui volviendo a tomar la palabra –, los chunin que actualmente tienen los pergaminos en su poder intentaran recuperar el pergamino si alguien consigue quitárselo, además están autorizados los combates entre vosotros.

-Se tardan siete días en llegar a la Villa de la Nube a paso de ninja, así que esa será la duración máxima de este examen –el tono del joven líder del clan Nara no había variado ni lo más mínimo -. Suspenderán los equipos que no consigan un pergamino, que lleguen más tarde del plazo establecido, los que lean el contenido del pergamino o los equipos que pierdan alguno de sus miembros. La prueba dará comienzo en diez minutos y todos los equipos saldrán al mismo tiempo.

-Se pide a todos los participantes que eviten causar heridas mortales durante los enfrentamientos, sin embargo los accidentes pueden ocurrir, por lo tanto todos tendréis que firmar un consentimiento de que soy conscientes de los riesgos de la prueba y que estáis dispuestos a asumirlos –explicó Karui entregando un montón de papeles al genin que tenía más cerca, dicho genin cogió un papel y pasó el resto a la persona que tenía más cerca -. Si tenéis alguna duda este es el momento.

Durante un buen rato todos los genin permanecieron en silencio, asimilando todo lo que habían dicho los examinadores. En principio la prueba no era demasiado difícil, consistía en perseguir un grupo de ninjas, conseguir el pergamino y luego convertirse en perseguidos. Que solo hubiera siete pergaminos significaba que como mínimo la mitad de los equipos suspenderían la prueba. Que los enfrentamientos entre los equipos estuvieran permitido significaba que si algún equipo de genin conseguía un pergamino otro equipo de genin podría atacarlo para quitarles el pergamino, es decir que podría haber más de un equipo perseguidor.

-Hay algo que no comprendo –dijo de repente uno de los genin de la Niebla –, los equipos que tengan a un ninja experto en rastreo tienen un clara ventaja en este tipo de prueba. ¿No es injusto que algunos equipos estén en desventaja frente a otros?

-Tienes razón, los equipos que contengan un ninja rastreador tienen una clara ventaja frente a los equipos que no lo tengan, sin embargo no siempre es posible reunir al equipo ideal para las misiones ninja –explicó Shikamaru –. La falta de un especialista en los escuadrones ninja es algo con lo que os podrías encontrar en alguna de vuestras misiones como chunin. Imaginaos que alguien roba información confidencial de la villa, la máxima prioridad es recuperar la información lo antes posible pero no hay ningún especialista en rastreo disponible. A falta de un especialista en vuestro equipo tendréis que utilizar vuestro ingenio para cumplir la misión. Vuestra misión es recuperar el pergamino, no especifica de que manera.

El genin que había hecho la pregunta asintió con la cabeza aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta de Shikamaru. La explicación del joven líder del clan Nara había dado pistas sobre algunas estrategias para la segunda prueba. Como no se especificaba la forma de conseguir el pergamino, era completamente valido aliarse con un equipo que tenga un especialista en rastreo y una vez conseguido el pergamino de los chunin podrían disputarse el premio entre los dos equipos aliados. Por otro lado también era una estrategia valida seguir a otro equipo y emboscarlos en cuanto consigan el pergamino. Sin embargo Naruto no considero ninguna de esas dos posibilidades, tenía un plan. Los genin firmaron los consentimientos y se los entregaron a los dos examinadores y esperaron hasta que Karui dio la señal de salida.

En cuanto escuchó la señal Naruto salió corriendo a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por sus dos compañeros. El joven héroe corrió durante media hora por el camino principal, alejándose a toda velocidad de la Villa de la Hoja, hasta que de repente hizo una señal a sus compañeros para indicar un cambio de rumbo. Los tres se desviaron hacia la derecha, internándose en el bosque. Corrieron por el suelo durante otros quince minutos, alejándose del camino principal y de los demás examinados, cuando considero que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de los demás genin indico a sus compañeros que se detuvieran.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? –preguntó Takumi, ni él ni su hermano conocían el plan de Naruto.

-Antes de seguir quiero saber vuestras habilidades –respondió el joven héroe.

-Somos especialistas en infiltración y robo –explicó Azumi con orgullo.

-Eso quiere decir que si encuentro a uno de los equipos de chunin vosotros seriáis capaces de identificar que miembro lleva el pergamino y quitárselo ¿verdad? –los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro y tras levantar ligeramente los hombros asintieron con la cabeza.

Naruto complacido con la silenciosa respuesta de los gemelos comenzó a explicarles su plan: primero irían a la máxima velocidad posible y por el camino más directo hacia la Villa de la Nube, parando lo mínimo para recortar la distancia entre ellos y los equipos de chunin. Una vez los chunin estén lo suficientemente cerca Naruto utilizaría su Modo Ermitaño para determinar su ubicación exacta y emboscarlos. Para la emboscada Naruto utilizaría sus Kage Bunshin para impedir que los chunin escapen mientras los gemelos debían esconderse y localizar que ninja llevaba el pergamino.

-Cuando sepáis quien lleva el pergamino se lo quitáis y luego escaparemos –dijo Naruto concluyendo su explicación.

-En teoría parece fácil de hacer –comentó Azami tras reflexionar un momento sobre el plan de Naruto -¿Pero por qué no luchamos los tres al mismo tiempo? Podríamos conseguir el pergamino después de incapacitar al objetivo.

-Dos horas es una ventaja considerable para un ninja, normalmente cuando un equipo de persecución localiza a su objetivo tiene que esperar a recuperar las fuerzas perdidas durante la persecución y después actuar –explicó Takumi a su hermano -. Después de una persecución como esta no tú y yo no estaremos en condiciones de pelear, seriamos un blanco fácil de abatir, en cambio Naruto-sempai tiene mucho más chakra y resistencia que nosotros, además es un jinchuriki, solo él podría pelear.

 _"_ _Naruto… ¿sempai?"_ se extrañó Naruto para sus adentros _"¿Así es como me llaman ahora?"_ era la primera vez que alguien usaba ese término para referirse a él y Naruto pensó que le quedaba muy bien.

El joven héroe sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para sacar de su cabeza esos pensamientos, ese no era el momento de dejar que su ego se inflase como un globo. Ya tendría tiempo para eso después de convertirse en chunin.

-Exacto –dijo Naruto para confirmar las palabras de Takumi-, además preferiría que guardaseis algo de fuerza para poner algo de distancia entre nosotros y los demás antes de parar a descansar.

Azumi tenía un par de preguntas más pero se las guardó, ese no era el momento para hacer más preguntas, ahora la prioridad era alcanzar a alguno de los equipos de ninja que portaban el pergamino. Formularía sus preguntas una vez conseguido ese objetivo.

Los tres shinobi se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad tal y como había dicho Naruto, pero pronto descubrieron que seguir el ritmo al joven héroe no era una tarea sencilla. Los gemelos estaban convencidos de que Naruto se estaba conteniendo, estaban seguros de que podría ir mucho más rápido si fuera él solo. Cualquier duda que tuvieron al respecto quedó resuelta cuando llevaban cinco horas corriendo sin descanso. A las cinco horas Naruto se había parado de repente, quedándose completamente inmóvil sobre la rama de un árbol, pero les había pedido a los hermanos que no parasen. Tras un minuto el joven héroe volvió a aparecer a su lado, como si nunca se hubiera ido, sin embargo Naruto había cambiado, ahora sus ojos eran dorados y una especie de sombra de ojos naranja cubría sus parpados. Takumi y Azumi jamás habían visto el Modo Ermitaño de Naruto tan de cerca, y en circunstancias normales se habrían emocionado muchísimo, pero tras cinco horas corriendo a máxima velocidad la fatiga estaba empezando a hacer mella en ellos.

-¿Cómo vas a localizar el pergamino con el Modo Ermitaño? –preguntó Takumi respirando con dificultad.

-Utilizando la energía natural soy capaz de percibir el chakra a varios kilómetros de distancia –explicó Naruto con voz calmada y sin darse la vuelta -, en cuanto nos acerquemos lo suficiente a ellos podré sentir su chakra.

-¿Cómo sabrás que se trata de ellos y no de los otros examinado? –preguntó Azumi igual de fatigado que su hermano.

-Estoy seguro de que aún no les hemos adelantado, así que iremos a por los que están viajando a gran velocidad por delante de nosotros –respondió el joven héroe, que a diferencia de los gemelos parecía que acababa de emprender la persecución –además siento muchos chakras por detrás de nosotros, eso quiere decir que hemos adelantado a la mayoría de genin.

Ninguno de los hermanos pregunto nada más, el razonamiento de Naruto parecía solido, además el cansancio les impendía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera controlar su respiración para no frenar demasiado al joven héroe.

Tras otras dos horas de correr sin descanso Naruto por fin había anunciado que había localizado al objetivo y para sorpresa de los hermanos el joven héroe les dijo que parasen un momento para recuperar el aliento. Takumi y Azumi jadeaban con dificultad intentando normalizar su respiración mientras veían como Naruto rebuscaba en la bolsa que tenia colgada de la parte trasera de su cintura.

-Tomad, comeos esto –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ofreciendo a los hermanos lo que parecían unas albóndigas del tamaño de pelotas de ping-pong -. Son píldoras del soldado caseras, saben a barro pero os ayudaran a recuperar parte del chakra que habéis perdido y os llenara el estomago –explicó el joven héroe pero tras reflexionar sobre sus propias palabras volvió a hablar –No le digáis a Sakura-chan que he dicho eso –se apresuró a añadir con una expresión de pánico en la cara, Naruto no sabía que era peor: que su compañera le atizase por haber dicho que sabían a barro o que decidiera hacerle más por haber dicho que a pesar del sabor servían para algo.

Tras asegurar que su secreto estaba a salvo con ellos, los dos hermanos cogieron las píldoras que les estaba ofreciendo el héroe de la Hoja. Inmediatamente después de tragar las píldoras del soldado los dos hermanos empalidecieron y pensaron que decir que _"_ _sabían a barro"_ era ser demasiado amable. Decir que tenía _"_ _un fuerte sabor a_ _ácido_ _estomacal, rematado con toques de chicle mascado por alguien y virutas de lápiz trituradas"_ habría estado mucho más acertado, sin embargo al ver como Naruto masticaba y tragaba la repugnante píldora sin casi inmutarse los gemelos comenzaron a admirar al joven héroe aún más que antes. Tan pronto como se recuperaron del mareo reprendieron la persecución, sintiéndose menos cansados y hambrientos que antes, también era cierto que la píldora cumplía su función y con mucha eficacia, a juzgar por la cantidad de chakra que habían recuperado, aunque los dos hermanos decidieron no volver a comer de nuevo esas píldoras. Nunca más.

Naruto volvió a acumular energía natural para volver a activar el Modo Ermitaño y guió a sus compañeros hacia la posición donde había sentido el chakra de los chunin. Tras casi otras dos horas de correr Naruto les dijo a sus compañeros que el objetivo se encontraba a cien metros más adelante. Los hermanos asintieron en señal de comprensión y el joven héroe desapareció. Corriendo a toda velocidad Nauto dio un pequeño rodeo para ponerse delante de los chunin después formó un sello y exclamó:

-¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Cincuenta Narutos aparecieron en el bosque rodeando a los tres chunin que se pusieron rápidamente en guardia guardándose las espaldas mutuamente. No había escapatoria y los encargados del pergamino lo sabían. Naruto miró a los chunin durante unos segundos, por sus protectores y por sus uniformes, formados por pantalones y blusas de color azul oscuro y chalecos tácticos blancos que solo cubrían el hombro izquierdo, eran ninjas de la Villa de las Nubes. Naruto sonrió satisfecho, había sido buena idea alcanzarlos antes de que salieran del País del Fuego, de esta forma él y sus compañeros tenían ventaja ya que conocían el terreno mejor que sus adversarios.

Los tres chunin miraban a los sonrientes Narutos buscando una abertura a través de la cual huir, eran completamente conscientes de que no tenían ni la más mínima oportunidad en un enfrentamiento directo contra el jinchuriki de Kurama. El único problema era que no había forma de huir, uno de los Narutos, que los chunin identificaron como el original, tenía los distintivos rasgos del Modo Ermitaño, aunque consiguieran superar a los Kage Bunshin, cosa improbable, no podrían despistarlo con facilidad. Aunque tampoco estaban dispuestos a entregar el pergamino por las buenas, al fin y al cabo estaban en un examen.

Seis Narutos salieron corriendo de su posición y comenzaron a enfrentarse a los chunin con golpes de taijutsu. Los ninjas de la Nube estaban en una desventaja de dos contra uno, sin embargo al ser tantos Kage Bunshin su fuerza y chakra eran bastante reducidos y resultaba bastante fácil derrotarlos. La cantidad de colones se reducía a ojos vista, pero la habilidad de los Kage Bunshin crecía a medida que su número se reducía. Sin embargo a medida que luchaban los chunin se fueron dando cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. Los clones de Naruto solo les atacaba con taijutsu, y ellos sabían que los Kage Bunshin del héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar al mismísimo Sandaime Raikage. ¿Por qué se contenían ahora?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Sin previo aviso dos ninjas aparecieron entre los chunin de la Nube, rompiendo su formación defensiva. Los ninjas de la Nube dudaron un segundo ¿eran dos ninjas o era uno y su Kage Bunshin? Ya no importaba, ese único segundo de duda había resultado ser un error fatal. Durante ese segundo varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo, que los chunin de Kumo vieron como si fueran a cámara lenta. Uno de los ninjas recién llegados cogió su kunai y dio un preciso golpe horizontal dirigido contra el abdomen del chunin de la Nube que tenia justo enfrente. El cuchillo apenas había tocado la piel del ninja de Kumo, pero había abierto un agujero lo suficientemente grande en su chaleco como para que el pergamino que portaba cayera a través de ese el, el ninja de la Hoja recogió el rollo antes de que tocara el suelo. Al mismo tiempo unos diez Narutos corrían de forma vertical sobre los troncos de los arboles, cuando llegaron a lo más alto dieron un gran salto hacia el cielo. En las manos de los clones, que en aquel momento empezaron a caer a gran velocidad, se formaron unas esferas de chakra de color azul, que crecieron más y más. Los diez clones voladores exclamaron al unisonó:

-¡Cho Odama Rasentarengan!

El resplandor de los diez Rasengans gigantes de Naruto cegaron a los chunin de la Nube, que cerraron los ojos y acumulando chakra en los pies se prepararon para el impacto. La explosión no se hizo esperar, la fuerza del impacto había sido tan brutal que los tres chunin de la Nube acabaron estrellándose contra el suelo con violencia. Cuando la explosión había pasado los ninjas de Kumo abrieron los ojos y vieron que todo a su alrededor había quedado reducido a un montón de escombros. No había rastro de Naruto ni de los otros dos ninjas, y ellos a parte del orgullo no tenían ninguna otra herida.

 **oOo**

Naruto y sus dos compañeros llevaban tres horas corriendo, el plan del joven héroe había sido todo un éxito. La pequeña escaramuza de taijutsu que había protagonizado Naruto y sus Kage Bunshin había servido para que Takumi y Azumi se dieran cuenta que uno de los ninjas de Kumo tenía especial cuidado con que el joven héroe no se acercase demasiado a él, ese detalle había hecho que los hermanos sospechasen que era el que tenía el pergamino, confirmaron sus dudas cuando vieron un bulto sospechoso en el chaleco táctico de ese ninja. Que los ninjas de la Villa de la Nube dudaran un segundo al ver aparecer a los gemelos no había sido planeado, eso había sido un premio extra que los ninjas de la Villa de lo Hoja supieron aprovechar.

Los ninjas de la Hoja aprovecharon el último ataque de Naruto para escapar de la zona y poner algo de distancia entre ellos y los ninjas de la Nube. Ahora llevaban tres horas corriendo y su ritmo se había reducido bastante, cosa que no extrañaba a nadie, llevaban casi doce horas corriendo, hasta el mismo Naruto parecía fatigado. El joven héroe levanto la mano derecha haciendo la señal a sus compañeros para que se detuvieran. Takumi y Azumi se derrumbaron contra el tronco de un árbol completamente exhaustos.

-Buen trabajo chicos –felicitó Naruto a sus compañeros con una sonrisa -, ahora descansad, saldremos mañana al amanecer. Hoy hemos avanzado más de lo que esperaba, así que iremos hacia Kumo a un ritmo normal.

Los dos hermanos suspiraron de alivio, no podrían soportar otra jornada a ese ritmo.

-¿Vamos a hacer turnos de guardia para dormir? –preguntó Azumi entregando el pergamino a Naruto, el joven héroe cogió el rollo y negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que nadie se enfrente a nosotros para quitárnoslo –explicó el héroe de Konoha.

-Cierto, al menos no directamente, pero podrían robarlo mientras dormimos –razonó Takumi.

-Ya había pensado en ello –dijo Naruto mientras se mordía el pulgar y formaba los sellos con las manos - ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! –exclamó el joven Uzumaki y un segundo después una pequeña rana apareció.

Los dos hermanos miraron a la rana con cierto asombro, era la más grande que habían visto hasta el momento, era el doble de grande que una rana común. Aunque también estaban ligeramente decepcionados, habían oído rumores de que Naruto Uzumaki era capaz de invocar un sapo tan grande como un bloque de apartamentos. Habría sido contraproducente invocar una rana tan grande en ese momento, pero habría sido impresionante confirmar ese rumor en particular. La pequeña decepción que sintieron los gemelos por el tamaño del anfibio se disipó en el momento que el sapo habló:

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te equivocabas a la hora de invocar, Naruto –comentó el anfibio provocando un fugaz sonrojo en las mejillas del joven héroe, aunque había sido tan fugaz que los hermanos pensaron que se lo habían imaginado.

-No me he equivocado solo quiero que guardes una cosa para mí, te invocare dentro de unos días para recuperarlo –explicó Naruto enseñándole el pergamino a la rana.

-Muy bien –asintió el anfibio e inmediatamente después su lengua salió disparada de su boca rodeando el pergamino, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Bien, un problema menos –dijo Naruto satisfecho -. A partir de mañana avanzaremos por el camino más directo posible hacia Kumo, pero como aún tenemos mucho tiempo utilizare el Modo Ermitaño para evitar a los demás equipos, esta noche aprovechad para descansar todo lo que podáis.

Azumi y Takumi estaban sin habla. Les habían dicho que Naruto Uzumaki era un cabeza hueca, pero en un solo día de examen había conseguido un pergamino y había encontrado la forma perfecta de protegerlo. Teniendo eso en cuenta y el poder que tenía los gemelos empezaron a pensar que Naruto Uzumaki no debía ser chunin, el Hokage debería cederle su puesto directamente.

 **oOo**

Naruto y su equipo llegaron a la Villa Oculta de la Nube casi un día antes del tiempo permitido, siendo el primer equipo en completar la segunda prueba. Gracias al Modo Ermitaño del héroe de Konoha habían conseguido evitar a los demás equipos sin ningún tipo de problema. Después de entregar el pergamino al examinador, un chico de tez oscura y el palito de una piruleta colgando de los labios; Naruto recordó que su nombre era Omoi y que era el compañero de Karui, le dijo que tenían permiso para ir a cualquier sitio de la villa salvo a la Torre del Raikage. Naruto decidió que lo primera que haría sería buscar un buen restaurante que sirviera ramen, les dijo a los gemelos que les invitaba a un tazón de ramen a modo de disculpa por haberles hecho comer aquella píldora del soldado durante el primer día del examen.

Al anochecer todos los equipos de genin habían llegado a Kumogakure y se habían reunido todos delante de la Torre del Raikage. El Yondaime Raikage, un hombre alto y musculoso, apareció en persona delante de los examinados escoltado por un hombre que Naruto identificó como Darui.

-Enhorabuena a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí –tronó la voz del Raikage –. Como imagino que ya sabréis la ultima parte del examen de ascenso a chunin serán unos combates individuales, pero antes de que eso ocurra hay que hacer una ronda preliminar para asegurarnos de que solo los mejores participaran en la última prueba.

-¿Una ronda preliminar? –preguntó un genin de la Villa de la Niebla.

-La tercera ronda del examen de chunin será en público, los señores feudales, políticos y clientes potenciales estarán entre el público –explicó Darui con tono aburrido –Es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que solo los mejores de cada villa participan en la última prueba.

-La ronda preliminar consiste en unos combates individuales, los emparejamientos serán completamente al azar y darán comienzo de inmediato–aclaró Omoi, todavía con la piruleta en la boca -. A partir de este punto ya no participáis como equipo, así que antes de empezar todos los que se quieran retirar que den un paso al frente.

Naruto no se sorprendió cuando sus dos compañeros dieron un paso al frente, pero lo que si le sorprendió fue ver como Udon, el amigo de Konohamaru, se adelantaba renunciado al examen. Por primera vez Naruto miro con atención al nieto del Sandaime Hokage y su equipo. Los tres estaban en un estado lamentable, pero sin duda el que había salido peor parado había sido Udon, la herida que tenía en el brazo izquierdo parecía bastante grave.

-Lo siento Konohamaru, pero apenas siento el brazo izquierdo y en estas condiciones no puedo luchar –se diculpó Udon.

-No pasa nada, lo has hecho bien Udon –felicitó el chico del clan Sarutobi.

Omoi carraspeó para llamar la atención y volvió a hablar:

-Quedáis dieciocho, es decir que habrá un total de nueve combates. Todos los combates tendrán lugar al mismo tiempo y en aéreas de entrenamiento diferentes para evitar que ninguno de los participantes vea las técnicas de los demás. Los ganadores de cada combate tendrán el derecho de participar en la última prueba del examen. ¡Suerte a todos!

Naruto fue uno de los primeros en ser llamados, sin embargo tuvo que esperar casi diez minutos hasta conocer el nombre de su oponente, que había resultado ser un genin de la Villa Oculta de la Cascada que se llamaba Taiga. El genin de la Cascada se puso tan amarillo como la cera al descubrir quién sería su rival, Taiga se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros de equipo, que se limitaron a levantar los hombros y mirar con cara de lastima al primer oponente de Naruto Uzumaki.

Una vez hechos todos los emparejamientos unos ninjas de Kumo escoltaron a los genin a los campos de entrenamiento para realizar los enfrentamientos. Las normas eran simples: todas las habilidades y armas estaban permitidas, los combates terminaban cuando uno de los oponentes quedaba inconsciente, incapaz de continuar o si admitía la derrota y al igual que en la prueba anterior se pedía a los participantes que evitaran causar heridas mortales a sus oponentes. Una vez explicadas las escasas normas el árbitro dio la señal de empezar.

Nada más escuchar la señal de comenzar, Taiga se lanzó contra Naruto con la esperanza de impedir que el jinchuriki hiciera sellos, pero había resultado ser un esfuerzo inútil. Cuando el genin de la Villa de la Cascada estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Naruto para dar un golpe el joven Uzumaki desapareció de repente. Un segundo después Naruto reapareció detrás de su oponente y de un único golpe en la nuca dejó inconsciente al genin de la Cascada.

Quince minutos después del combate de Naruto terminaron los demás combates de la ronda preliminar y se procedió al emparejamiento para la tercera y última prueba de los exámenes de ascenso a chunin. Al joven héroe le tocaba disputar el tercer combate, aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados en cuanto a su oponente. Por un lado le apetecía mucho, más que nada para ver cuán fuerte se había vuelto, sin embargo odiaba la idea de tener que hacer daño a su amigo Konohamaru Sarutobi. Pero eso no sería hasta dentro de dos semanas.

.

.

.

 _Mil gracias a todos aquellos( **Sele-02, SirLink, Son of Time, Agualuna, claritza y Tsukimi** ) que os tomáis un segundito de vuestro tiempo en dejar una review, me alegra muchísimo saber que os esta gustando el fic =)_

 _Y como ya va siendo costumbre, una explicación breve e innecesaria XD: Como os habreis dado cuenta el combate de Naruto en la ronda preliminar es probablemente el combate más cutre de la historia XD pero originalmente no había ronda preliminar, pero al final se me fue un poco la mano con el numero de participantes en el examen así que tuve que reducirlo un poco XD. En la siguiente ronda desarrollare los combates un poco más, pero no esperéis milagros tampoco XD al fin y al cabo Naruto esta luchando contra genin, los combates ninja más emocionantes serán un poquito más adelante._

 _Bueno eso es todo... como siempre acepto cualquier tipo de critica =)_


	5. PARTE 1: Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

 ** _¡_** ** _Enfrentamiento! La última prueba_**

El Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, estaba en su despacho ultimando los detalles para su partida hacia la Villa Oculta de la Nube. Era la primera vez que viajaba fuera de la villa desde su nombramiento como Hokage y tener que viajar con escolta no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo. Normalmente era él quien se encargaba de las tareas de protección, y aunque hubiese perdido el Sharingan, y de paso el uso del Raikiri, no se consideraba a si mismo un ninja débil. Consideraba que era perfectamente capaz de llegar a la Kumogakure por su propia cuenta, sin embargo los ancianos de la villa insistían que el Hokage era una figura importante, tanto de la Villa de la Hoja como de la Alianza Shinobi, y que viajar sin escolta era tentar demasiado a la suerte.

Al final a Kakashi no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar. Al principio los ancianos y el consejo de jonin de la villa querían asignar tres escuadrones completos de ANBU como escolta, sin embargo Kakashi se había negado en redondo a aceptar una escolta como esa. Tres escuadrones completos significaba tener una escolta de quince ninjas, era un despliegue exagerado solo para proteger a una persona, aunque esa persona fuera el Hokage. Finalmente Kakashi había conseguido reducir la escolta a un único escuadrón formado por cuatro ninjas de alto nivel.

Kakashi Hatake miraba los expedientes de los ninjas que el consejo de jonin había seleccionado como su escolta. El escuadrón estaba formado por un especialista medico, Sakura Haruno, un estratega, Shikamaru Nara, un especialista en rastreo y detección de enemigos, Kiba Inuzuka, y un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Rock Lee. El Hokage sonrió bajo su máscara, resultaba curioso ver las vueltas que daba la vida. Hasta hace menos de un año consideraba que era su deber cuidar y proteger a esos ninjas, ahora era todo lo contrario.

Mientras el Hokage reflexionaba sobre lo irónico que era que esos ninjas se ocuparan de su protección, la puerta de su despacho se abrió y un shinobi entro dentro.

-Hokage-sama la señorita Hyuga quiere hablar con usted –informó el shinobi recién llegado.

-Que pase –dijo secamente Kakashi, no había muchas "señoritas Hyuga" pero el Hokage estaba seguro de que se trataba de la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama –saludó Hinata con educación, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Hinata? –pregunto Kakashi, sobre todo por educación ya que se hacia una idea de lo que la chica Hyuga iba a pedirle.

-Me gustaría tener su permiso para viajar a Kumogakure, por favor –eso era justo lo que el Hokage se había imaginado, aunque Hinata había hecho la petición una semana más tarde de lo que él había supuesto.

-¿Te preocupa Naruto? –preguntó Kakashi, aunque también sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo Hinata no contestó solo bajó la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada –Estoy seguro de que está bien, lo que a mí me preocupa es que se emocione demasiado y que se le vaya un poco la mano en los combates –añadió el Hokage con una sonrisa.

Las palabras del sexto maestro Hokage tenían sentido, Naruto había vencido a enemigos muchísimo más fuertes que unos genin, sin embargo Hinata pensaba que pedirle que no se preocupase por Naruto era como pedirle que dejase de respirar, de hecho la chica consideraba que lo segundo era más fácil de hacer que lo primero. La chica había estado demasiadas veces a punto de perder a Naruto como para no preocuparse. Durante la última guerra había sido la peor, el recuerdo del corazón de Naruto deteniéndose seguía siendo muy intenso en la mente de Hinata. Desde ese momento la chica nunca se sentía realmente tranquila si el joven héroe no estaba dentro del rango de visión de su Byakugan.

-En cuanto a tu petición –continuó diciendo Kakashi -, supongo que nadie se opondrá si decido incluir un quinto ninja a mi escolta.

En realidad no el Hokage no podía haber hecho otra cosa. Hinata iría al Kumogakure aunque para ello tenga que abandonar sus misiones y viajar como civil. Kakashi lo veía en los ojos de la chica, y prefería no tener que tomar medidas disciplinarias si podía evitarlo. La cara de Hinata se iluminó de repente al escuchar la respuesta del Hokage. La chica agachó la cabeza y dio las gracias, aunque Kakashi pudo notar la emoción en su voz. Tras despedirse Hinata se marchó.

 _"_ _Espero que sepas ver la suerte que tienes… Naruto"_ Kakashi no dijo esas palabras en voz alta, aunque esperaba de corazón que su escandaloso alumno supiera ver el inmenso amor que le profesaba la chica del clan Hyuga.

oOo

Konohamaru se movía por inercia. Sus pasos le dirían hacia el estadio donde se celebraría la última prueba del examen de ascenso a chunin, pero su mente no estaba en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados con lo mismo desde hace dos semanas, su enfrentamiento con Naruto Uzumaki. En realidad estaba muy emocionado con la idea, Konohamaru había querido tener un combate contra Naruto prácticamente desde que lo conoció, aunque sabía que las probabilidades de vencer al héroe de Konoha oscilaban entre cero y ninguna. Sin embargo si conseguía darle un buen golpe se sentiría satisfecho, aunque perdiera el combate.

El nieto del tercer maestro Hokage le había estado dando vueltas a la forma de golpear a Naruto durante las dos últimas semanas y había llegado a la conclusión de que la mayor ventaja que tenía en ese momento contra Naruto era que el joven héroe no conocía todas las habilidades de Konohamaru. El término "técnica secreta" era cosa del pasado, durante la última guerra los ninjas emplearon tantas veces sus técnicas ninja que prácticamente todo el mundo conocía como funcionaban y Naruto no era una excepción. Sin embargo eso no se aplicaba a los genin que no habían participado en la guerra, nadie podía saber que técnicas escondían bajo la manga y eso le daba a Konohamaru la oportunidad perfecta de pillar por sorpresa a su rival.

Saber que tenía una ventaja era una cosa, pero aprovechar esa ventaja era otra muy distinta. Konohamaru le había estado dando muchas vueltas y no había gran cosa que él pudiera hacer, sobre todo porque dos de sus mejores técnicas se las había enseñado el mismo Naruto. Utilizar el Rasengan contra el héroe de Konoha solo serviría para desperdiciar chakra, el Rasengan de Naruto era más grande y más poderoso que el Konohamaru, y el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu solo dividía su chakra, además el máximo de clones que Konohamaru podía hacer era cinco, mientras que su rival podía crear cientos. El nieto del Sandaime Hokage ni siquiera había considerado la opción de usar el Orioke no Jutsu, si bien era cierto que aquella técnica había demostrado su utilidad como distracción, era inservible contra Naruto, el héroe de Konoha esperaría que utilizase ese jutsu. Sin duda no sería un combate fácil para Konohamaru, pero tenía un plan. No era perfecto y si fallaba no podría seguir con el combate, pero era el único que tenia.

El genin del clan Sarutobi estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que nunca supo cómo había llegado aquel día al estadio. Había sido su amiga Moegi quien lo sacó de aquel trance, dándole un disimulado golpe con el codo. Konohamaru levantó la vista y sonrió para tranquilizar a su amiga. El nieto del Sandaime Hokage miro en derredor, todos los aspirantes a chunin estaban ahí mirando con asombro hacia las gradas del estadio. El sitio estaba tan abarrotado de gente que ya no había sitio ni siquiera para un alfiler, incluso había gente en sitios donde se suponía que no debería haber nadie, como en las escaleras. En ese momento Konohamaru se sintió un poquito cohibido, jamás había visto a tanta gente junta en toda su vida.

El nieto del tercer maestro Hokage agitó la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos, aquel no era el momento de sentir miedo escénico. Cuando Konohamaru consiguió tranquilizarse levantó la vista hacia el palco de los Kage, en ese momento el Hokage, la Mizukage y el Raikage estaban de pie uno al lado del otro pidiendo silencio, cuando la muchedumbre se había calmado el Raikage comenzó a hablar:

-Los genin que tenéis ante vosotros han demostrado ser los mejores de cada villa, todos ellos se han ganado el derecho de estar hoy aquí para aspirar al título de chunin –al escuchar las palabras del Raikage, Konohamaru pensó que la voz de aquel hombre no se parecía nada a la voz de su abuelo Hokage, recordaba la voz de su abuelo como una voz calmada, suave y amable, en cambio el tono de voz del Raikage era duro, autoritario y lleno de orgullo, aunque a pesar de eso Konohamaru se sintió lleno de satisfacción al oír esas palabras, el Raikage no era una persona que hacia un cumplido a alguien sin merecerlo -. Esperamos que todos disfrutéis con los encuentros y a los participantes les deseamos buena suerte –concluyó el Raikage y él y sus compañeros Kage dieron un paso atrás y se sentaron a mirar los combates.

-Las normas son las mismas que en la ronda preliminar –ahora el que hablaba era el examinador de la última prueba, Omoi, aunque Konohamaru dudaba que sus palabras llegaran hasta la gente del publico -, todo vale y el combate solo acaba cuando uno de vosotros queda inconsciente o admite la derrota. Por otro lado que ganéis el torneo no significa que os vais a convertir automáticamente en chunin, todos vosotros tenéis exactamente las mismas posibilidades, sin embargo cuantas más rondas luchéis más gente se fijara en vosotros y más posibilidades habrá de captar más clientes para vuestras respectivas villas. ¿Alguna duda? –preguntó Omio a lo que todos los aspirantes negaron con la cabeza, el examinador sacó un papel del bolsillo, lo miró un rato y después habló de nuevo –Vamos a empezar, id a la zona de espera, excepto los dos que van a luchar en primer lugar –Omoi carraspeo para aclarar la voz y después habló en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos los asistentes al torneo le pudieran oír -. Primer combate: Moegi de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y Akira de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla. ¡Comenzad!

En cuanto Konohamaru llegó a la zona de espera, que estaba justo en el límite de la zona de combate, se dispuso a ver el combate de su compañera de equipo y amiga. En ese momento a Konohamaru le habría gustado poder decir que confiaba en que Moegi ganaría el combate, pero lo cierto es que no era así. El equipo de Ebisu ya se había enfrentado antes al equipo de la Niebla durante la segunda prueba y por experiencia Konohamaru sabía que eran fuertes. Aquel enfrentamiento con los genin de la Niebla había sido uno de los combates más difíciles que había librado el nieto del tercer maestro Hokage, el equipo de Kiri le había dominado en todo momento y cuando Akira había conseguido herir a Udon en el brazo izquierdo al equipo de Ebisu no les había quedado más remedio que huir. Al final habían conseguido conservar el pergamino que tenían, pero para Konohamaru eso había sido una derrota en toda regla. Y eso estaba a punto de pasarle a su amiga.

Akira dominaba completamente el combate, Moegi no conseguía hacer otra cosa que defenderse. El genin de la Niebla solo empleaba técnicas de taijutsu, pero Konohamaru sabía que eso no era todo, el ninja de Kiri se estaba conteniendo, era probable que no quisiera revelar sus técnicas si no era necesario. Y en ese caso desde luego no era necesario. Moegi había empezado a estudiar ninjutsu medico pero eso no era demasiado útil en aquel momento, la superioridad de su contrincante era aplastante y aunque Moegi conseguía esquivar todos los ataques de Akira la fatiga empezaba a hacer mella en ella. A los diez minutos de combate la amiga de Konohamaru reaccionó un segundo tarde al ataque de su rival y Akira consiguió tirarla al suelo. Moegi aún no estaba inconsciente y había empezado a levantarse, sin embargo Omoi dio un paso al frente y dio el combate por terminado.

-Ganador del combate: Akira de la Villa Oculta de la Nube –proclamó el examinador pero luego añadió en voz más baja solo para los dos rivales -. Lo siento muchacha pero durante diez minutos solo has sido capaz de esquivar, tu rival es claramente superior y no tiene sentido seguir alargando el combate.

Moegi no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con el veredicto del árbitro. Moegi se derrumbo en el suelo, en parte por la fatiga y en parte decepcionada por no haber podido hacer más, cuando de repente Akira llego junto a ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Lo siento –dijo el genin de la Niebla.

-No tienes que disculparte, no has hecho nada, soy yo quien no ha estado a la altura –replicó Moegi, aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecía Akira y se puso de pie.

Moegi sonrió y el chico de la Niebla se sonrojo levemente, la chica en ese momento cambió la opinión que tenía sobre el genin de Kiri, al principio había pensado que lo odiaba por haber herido a Udon pero resultaba que era bastante agradable, no podía culparle solo porque era más fuerte. Los dos genin se fueron hacia la zona de espera y Omoi anunció el siguiente combate:

-Segundo Combate: Sora de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y Toroi de la Villa Oculta de la Nube –en cuanto los dos aludidos llegaron junto a Omoi este dio la señal -¡Comenzad!

A diferencia del combate anterior este era más igualado. Los dos contrincantes empezaron intercambiando unos golpes de taijutsu para medir a su oponente. Estaban prácticamente empatados en lo que a fuerza física se refería. Tal vez tuvieran la misma fuerza pero la velocidad de Toroi era claramente superior a la de Sora y no tardó demasiado en superar la defensa del muchacho de la Hoja, sin embargo el golpe de Toroi no había alcanzado a su objetivo. En lugar del costado de Sora lo que el ninja de la Nube había golpeado fue una piedra.

-Cambiazo –dijo fastidiado Toroi, había caído en el truco más simple de la historia.

Sora apareció de repente detrás de su oponente y consiguió conectar un buen golpe en el costado de Toroi. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que el ninja de la Nube cayó al suelo, pero consiguió recuperarse antes de que Sora pudiera encajarle otro golpe. Toroi dio un salto hacia atrás mientras sacaba un kunai, en cuanto los pies del ninja de la Nube tocaron el suelo flexionó las rodillas, aprovechando la inercia del salto, y se impulsó hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas. Toroi avanzaba a toda velocidad hacía Sora, empuñando el kunai. El ninja de la Hoja sacó su propio kunai y se preparó para interceptar a su rival, pero algo le hizo cambiar de idea en el último instante, el cuchillo kunai de Toroi empezaba a brillar con una intensa luz azulada, señal de que el ninja de la Nube había concentrado chakra del tipo Raiton en su arma. En lugar de interceptar el ataque de Toroi, Sora concentró su propio chakra en las piernas y saltó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando el ataque por completo. Cuando Toroi lanzó su kunai brillante por el Raiton, Sora se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer. En el aire la movilidad era reducida, así que hizo lo único que podía en aquel momento, lanzó su cuchillo kunai contra el de Toroi. Por supuesto un arma imbuida con Raiton era más afilada y más peligrosa que un arma convencional, sin embargo eso no importaba en ese momento, la intención de Sora era desviar la trayectoria del kunai de Raiton. Las dos armas chocaron y cada una fue en una dirección diferente, pero cuando el ninja de la Hoja tocó el suelo se dio cuenta de su segundo error durante aquel combate. Se había concentrado tanto en el kunai de Raiton que había perdido de vista a su oponente. Toroi apareció justo delante de Sora y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en el pecho al ninja de la Hoja que este último había perdido todo el aire de los pulmones. Sora cayó al suelo pero antes de recuperarse notó el frio tacto del acero contra su cuello. Toroi estaba encima de Sora, apretando un cuchillo kunai contra el cuello de su rival.

-El ganador es Toroi de la Villa Oculta de la Nube –proclamó Omoi y los asistentes aplaudieron al ganador -. El siguiente combate enfrentara a Naruto Uzumaki contra Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Cuando Konohamaru escuchó su nombre respiró hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse, por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad. El nieto del tercer maestro Hokage se situó al lado de Omoi y miró a Naruto a los ojos. El héroe de Konoha sonrió y Konohamaru vio como Naruto formó un sello delante del pecho solo con la mano derecha, extendiendo los dedos índice y corazón. Konohamaru reconoció el sello al instante, era el sello tradicional de la Villa de la Hoja que se hacía para en señal de reconocimiento hacia el rival. Ese gesto significaba que Naruto reconocía a Konohamaru como un digno oponente al que respetaba. El chico del clan Sarutobi imitó el gesto. El combate entre el nieto del Sandaime contra el hijo del Yondaime estaba a punto de empezar.

-¡Comenzad! –proclamó Omoi.

Sin perder ni un solo segundo Konohamaru lanzó un shuriken hacia Naruto, formó cinco sellos en rápida sucesión y exclamó:

-¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

El shuriken que lanzó Konohamaru se multiplicó por veinte, pero el joven héroe sacó un kunai y rechazó los shuriken que se dirigían directamente contra él. El chico del clan Sarutobi ya contaba con que Naruto hiciese eso así que formó varios sellos aún más rápido que antes y exclamó.

-¡Katon: Haisekisho!

El pecho de Konohamaru se hinchó durante un segundo y después exhaló una nube de ceniza hacia Naruto. La nube de color plomizo se extendió rápidamente por la zona de combate envolviendo al héroe de Konoha. El hijo del Yondaime Hokage tenía los ojos irritados a causa de la ceniza y se vio obligado a cerrarlos mientras saltaba hacía atrás para salir de la nube. Naruto sabía que esa técnica podría explotar en una violenta llamarada en cualquier momento, sin embargo la explosión nunca se produjo. El joven héroe suponía que Konohamaru aún no dominaba la técnica del todo y que todavía no era capaz de incendiar la ceniza tal y como hacia Asuma.

El chico del clan Sarutobi corrió alrededor del nube de ceniza que había creado y cuando vio que emerger a Naruto de su interior se lanzó contra él, dispuesto a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo justo antes de que su puño alcanzase el blanco Naruto desapareció. El joven héroe reapareció detrás de Konohamaru tan rápido como había desaparecido. El nieto del Sandaime sintió como la patada del hijo del Yondaime le golpeaba en las costillas con tanta fuerza que salió despedido. El chico del clan Sarutobi se levantó y su rostro se torció en una mueca de dolor, creía que podría tener alguna costilla rota.

-El Shunshin de Naruto-niichan es rápido –murmuró Konohamaru.

El nieto del Sandaime no esperaba que su rival tuviera un Shunshin no Jutsu tan veloz, pero su estrategia aún no había terminado, no iba a dejar que algo así lo asustase. Konohamaru formó un sello y dos Kage Bunshin aparecieron a su lado. Uno de los clones se lanzó contra Naruo, pero el héroe de Konoha bloqueó el primer golpe del Kage Bunshin y antes de que el clon pudiera dar un segundo golpe le hizo desaparecer de un fuerte golpe en la cara. Tan pronto como el Kage Bunshin desapareció Naruto comprendió que solo había sido una distracción. Ahora tenía un Konohamaru delante y otro detrás.

-¡Katon: Haisekisho! –exclamaron los dos Konohamarus al mismo tiempo.

-¿Otra vez eso? –se extrañó Naruto y uniendo las palmas de las manos exclamó -¡Futon: Reppusho!

El viento se arremolinó alrededor del héroe de Konoha haciendo que la enorme nube de ceniza se dispersase hacia los lados, pero en cuanto Naruto vio la sonrisa de Konohamaru entendió el grave error que acababa de cometer. La primera vez que el nieto del Sandaime lanzó su técnica Katon no la había completando a propósito, para que Naruto pensase que aún no la había dominado del todo, o que no tenía chackra suficiente para completarla. Desde el principio la intención de Konohamaru había sido que Naruto utilizase alguna técnica del estilo Futon para dispersar la nube de ceniza, y el hijo del Yondaime había caído completamente en la trampa.

Los dos Konohamarus chasquearon los dientes y la nube de ceniza se incendió con violencia. Las llamas, avivadas por el Futon de Naruto, amenazaban con engullir al joven héroe. Naruto concentró el chakra en las piernas y saltó hacia arriba para evadir las llamas, pero justo encima de él estaba Konohamaru con una bola de chakra en la mano. Naruto sonrió, su joven amigo le había pillado, no tenía ninguna forma de esquivar el ataque.

-¡Rasengan! –exclamó el chico del clan Sarutobi golpeando la bola de chakra contra el abdomen del hijo del cuarto maestro Hokage.

Tan pronto como el Rasengan impactó en el cuerpo de Naruto este desapareció y una explosión de aire lanzó a Konohamaru contra el suelo con violencia. El nieto del tercer maestro Hokage se intentó poner de pie pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas, había gastado hasta la última gota de chakra que tenia. Estaba apoyado en los codos y las rodillas, soltando una maldición por que su estrategia no había funcionado, cuando de repente los pies de Naruto aparecieron en su campo de visión.

-¿Pero como…? –Konohamaru no consiguió terminar la pregunta estaba, demasiado frustrado; no solo había perdido, encima ni siquiera comprendía cómo había perdido.

-Futon: Kage Bunshin, una pequeña mejora respecto a los clones de sombra convencionales en la que he estado trabajando–explicó Naruto a su joven amigo.

-Me rindo –le dijo el chico del clan Sarutobi a Omoi después de ponerse de pie con dificultad, después miro a Naruto y siguió hablando -. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para golpearte al menos una vez, pero he fracasado y ahora estoy sin chakra.

-Yo diría que has hecho algo mejor que golpearme una vez –replicó Naruto, pero Konohamaru se limitó a mirar al joven héroe con confusión -. Has conseguido destruir mi Kage Bunshin –explicó y el nieto del Sandaime comprendió y sonrió.

Naruto le extendió los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha y se los ofreció a Konohamaru, este último extendió los mismos dedos que su rival y los estrecharon, formando el sello de reconciliación de la Villa de la Hoja.

 **oOo**

Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Rock Lee y Hinata estaba en las gradas del estadio viendo como Konohamaru y Naruto hacían el sello de reconciliación, cuando Omoi declaró vencedor del combate al héroe de Konoha. La muchedumbre que había a su alrededor estallaron en un furioso aplauso, satisfechos de haber presenciado un encuentro tan emocionante.

-Maldito Naruto, no tenía ni idea de que pudiera hacer algo así –murmuró Shikamaru, no hablaba con nadie, solo estaba pensando en voz alta, pero Rock Lee le había escuchado.

-Shikamaru… ¿Tú entiendes lo que acaba de pasar? –preguntó el especialista en taijutsu, para el alumno de Gai los combates de ninjutsu, como el que acababa de presenciar, le resultaban un tanto difíciles de comprender.

-Cuando Naruto utilizó por primera vez el Shunshin no Jutsu, no se limitó a ir detrás de Konohamaru, en realidad ha ido al extremo de la zona de combate, creó un Futon: Kage Bunshin y luego hizo que el clon utilizase el Shunshin para aparecer detrás de Konohamaru mientras el original se escondía… y todo eso en menos de un segundo –explicó Shikamaru a Rock Lee.

-Impresionante… no sabía que Naruto era tan rápido –replicó el especialista en taijutsu.

-Yo no entiendo porque la gente se emociona tanto, está claro que Naruto se esta conteniendo –se quejó Kiba.

-Es que Naruto-kun está ayudando a los demás examinados –explicó Hinata a su compañero de equipo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Kiba, aunque la que respondió no fue Hinata sino Sakura.

-Resulta evidente, si Naruto emplease el cien por cien de su capacidad los combates terminarían incluso antes de empezar y eso dejaría a los demás genin como simples aspirantes a la academia ninja.

-Pero toda esta gente ha venido a ver pelear al famoso Naruto Uzumaki y que no pelee enserio es como burlarse de ellos –siguió quejándose Kiba.

-Los exámenes de chunin no es un espectáculo de feria –suspiró Shikamaru, provocándo que Kiba le mirase con ira -. El poder de Naruto es más que evidente, por eso lo que más van a valorar los Kages será su capacidad de juicio y de liderazgo, además que Naruto este participando en el examen no es solo para convertirse en chunin –explicó Shikamaru ignorando por completo la mirada de Kiba.

Cuando Shikamaru terminó de hablar tanto Hinata, como Kiba, Sakura y Rock Lee miraron al líder del clan Nara confundidos y le pidieron que se explicase mejor. Shikamaru suspiró y volvió a hablar:

-El País del Rayo a tenido muchas pérdidas materiales durante la guerra, por eso la última prueba se celebra aquí, en Kumogakure, además los Kages sabían que la reputación de Naruto atraería a mucha más gente de lo que es normal en estos eventos.

-Es decir que están usando a Naruto para recaudar fondos y reparar los daños ocasionados durante la guerra –resumió Sakura y él líder del clan Nara se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Hinata, que acababa de escuchar la explicación de Shikamaru, sintió que utilizar a Naruto de aquella forma estaba mal. Era para una buena causa y ella sabía que Naruto habría estado de acuerdo con los Kages, pero al joven héroe le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir que la gente le reconociese y que los demás utilizasen la buena reputación que Naruto se había forjado con tanto esfuerzo estaba mal. De hecho, enterarse de eso solo había servido para que Hinata sintiera algo que había sentido muy pocas veces en su vida… furia. Los Kages debieron haber buscado otra solución que no fuera usar a Naruto de esa forma.

Cuando Omoi declaró que el vencedor del último combate de la primera ronda era un tal Usui de la Villa Oculta de la Nube, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños con fuerza. La chica del clan Hyuga intentó tranquilizarse y concentrarse en los combates, pero solo lo consiguió a medias. El primer combate de la segunda ronda enfrentaba a Akira de Kiri y a Toroi de Kumo, aunque Hinata solo tenía recuerdos vagos de aquel combate. Había sido un encuentro bastante igualado pero tras quince minutos de combate el genin de Kiri había conseguido hacerse con la victoria. Hinata no consiguió tranquilizarse y concentrarse en los combates hasta que Omoi anuncio el siguiente encuentro.

 **oOo**

-Naruto Uzumaki, de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja contra Usui de la Villa Oculta de la Nube –proclamó Omoi.

Los dos contrincantes estaban uno delante del otro y cuando el examinador dio la señal de comienzo Usui desapareció.

 _"_ _Que rápido"_ pensó Naruto cuando el genin de Kumo apareció frente a él, el héroe de Konoha consiguió bloquear el puñetazo de su oponente con el antebrazo izquierdo. _"Y menuda fuerza… esto va a ser interesante"_ Naruto sentía un ligero hormigueo que le recorría todo el brazo izquierdo.

Inmediatamente después de dar el puñetazo Usui volvió a desaparecer, aunque no fue el único. Para sorpresa de todo el público Naruto también desapareció. El resto del combate fue muy confuso, ambos oponentes se movían demasiado deprisa como para que alguien que no fuera un ninja experto pudiera seguirles. La mayoría de la gente del público lo único que veía era a los dos ninjas desaparecer, aparecer para darse un golpe y volver a desaparecer de nuevo. Incluso los ninjas tenían problemas para seguir el combate, pero ellos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo que Usui gastara todo el chakra, la extraordinaria resistencia física y la enorme cantidad de chakra de Naruto le deba una clara ventaja al héroe de Konoha.

Para el hijo del cuarto maestro Hokage ese combate era otra historia. Conseguía igualar la velocidad de Usui, sin embargo sentía que algo no iba bien. Los golpes del genin de la Nube prácticamente paralizaban los puntos en los que golpeaba, había algo más aparte de simple fuerza física. No fue hasta los cinco minutos de combate que Naruto lo comprendió. Cada vez que Usui daba un golpe liberaba una pequeña cantidad de chakra Raiton a través de los puños, esas pequeñas liberaciones de Raiton penetraban en el cuerpo del rival paralizando la zona donde impactaba. Era casi como luchar contra un Hyuga, la única diferencia era que los golpes de Usui paralizaba los músculos no atacaba la red de chakra de su cuerpo.

Naruto había descubierto la técnica de su rival, pero el problema al que se enfrentaba ahora el joven héroe es que había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta, tenía prácticamente todo el brazo izquierdo paralizado y aún le costaba moldear chakra con la mano derecha. Naruto no había planeado usar el chakra de Kurama durante ese examen pero quería aún menos provocar heridas graves a los demás genin. El joven héroe dejó que el chakra de su compañero biju recorriera su cuerpo, Naruto no empleaba tanto como para entrar en el Modo Chakra, apenas el suficiente como para acelerar la curación de su brazo izquierdo. El único cambio físico que se produjo e el héroe de Konoha fue que sus pupilas se alargaron aunque el iris permaneció siendo de color azul.

Naruto notaba como recuperaba la movilidad del brazo izquierdo y cuando Usui intentó golpearle de nuevo, el héroe de Konoha estaba preparado. Naruto atrapó el puño con la palma de la mano mientras concentraba chakra estilo Futon en la mano para anular los efectos del Raiton. En cuanto tuvo atrapado a su rival, Naruto le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en el abdomen al genin de la Nube que este se desplomó en el suelo. Usui cerró los ojos mientras caía y cuando los volvió a abrir lo primero que vio fue el puño vendado de Naruto justo delante de su cara.

-Ganador: Naruto Uzumaki de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja –declaró Omoi y después volvió a hablar en voz más baja, solo para Naruto –. Antes de continuar con el siguiente combate te tengo que preguntar: ¿Puedes seguir o necesitas tomarte un descanso?

Naruto recordó la tabla del torneo y recordó que había un genin que aun no había luchado, la suerte quiso que ese genin saltara directamente a la semifinal y ahora el héroe de Konoha tenía que enfrentarse a él para llegar a la final.

-Puedo seguir –contestó Naruto.

Omoi asintió con la cabeza y anunció el siguiente combate:

-El último combate de la semifinal es entre Naruto Uzumaki de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y Rikku de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después del anuncio del examinador hizo que Naruto se sintiera profundamente decepcionado.

-Me rindo –dijo Rikku desde la zona de espera -, no tiene sentido luchar contra él. Solo me serviría para salir herido.

-Rikku abandona el combate, el vencedor es Naruto Uzumaki de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja –la declaración de Omoi hizo que todos los espectadores comenzaran a abuchear decepcionados, pero cuando la gente había tranquilizado el examinador volvió a hablar -. El último combate enfrentara a Akira de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla y a Naruto Uzumaki de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

.

.

.

Una vez más gracias a todos por vuestros ánimos y el apoyo recibido hasta ahora, estoy feliz al saber que os gusta mi fic =)

Ahora en cuanto al capitulo, imagino que muchos me estaréis insultando por dejarlo justo antes del ultimo combate... lo siento. Originalmente el combate iba en este capitulo pero al final he decido pasarlo al siguiente, la razón ha sido principalmente el largo del capitulo. Tal y como dije los capítulos poco a poco se van haciendo más largos(el prologo tenia menos de 2500 palabras, este capitulo supera las 5300) y considere que este capitulo ya era lo suficientemente largo. Sin embargo esa no fue la única razón, pasar la final al capitulo 5 me da un poquito más de espacio para desarollar escribir sobre que pasa justo cuando acaba el examen.

Por ultimo, Son of Time se estaba haciendo una pregunta sobre si habrá KonoHana y aunque no me gusta decir cosas que van a pasar o que no van a pasar quiero aclarar eso. En pocas palabras la respuesta es no, no habrá KonoHana en este fic. ¿Por que? Pues básicamente porque no hubo ningún acercamiento en el canon de la serie entre esos dos personajes, y aunque podría hacer yo mismo ese acercamiento no lo veo necesario para este fic en particular. La historia es NaruHina y aunque habrá otras parejas todas ellas serán las que han salido en el canon, salvo una justo al final del fic(aunque eso sera una sorpresa XD). Siento si esto decepciona a alguien, pero sinceramente escribir sobre Konohamaru y Hanabi solo me haría desviarme de la historia del fic para explicarlo y no quiero que pase como con Choji y Karui(aun sigo esperando una explicación para eso XD), no quiero que nadie que lea mi fic se pregunte: ¿Y esto como ha pasado?

En fin eso es todo... espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre acepto cualquier tipo de critica =)

PD: Para los que no lo sepáis, el Raikiri de Kakashi solo era efectivo si se empleaba junto con el Sharingan, si una persona si Sharigan usa el Raikiri su vision se distorsiona y queda vulnerable a un contraataque. Esto se explica en Kakashi Gaiden.

PD2: Los nombres de todas las tecnicas las estoy poniendo en japones porque considero que suena mejor(es una preferencia personal mia, prefiero mil vez ver escrito Katon que Técnica Ígnea o Liberacion de Fuego), pero si a alguien le molesta no me importaría mucho cambiar los nombres de las técnicas en español.

PD3: Katon: Haisekisho significa Técnica Ígnea: Cenizas Ardientes(para quien no lo sepa) y es la técnica de Asuma. Konohamaru la utiliza en un capitulo de relleno del anime y en una OVA y me pareció buena idea que tuviera esta técnica, aunque el canon no especifica si puede emplearla o no.


	6. PARTE 1: Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

 ** _Los resultados del examen y la decisión del Hokage_**

-El último combate enfrentara a Akira, de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla, y a Naruto Uzumaki, de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja –informó Omoi al público.

Cuando Akira apareció frente a Naruto en la zona de combate el público vitoreó y aplaudió. El último combate del examen de ascenso a chunin prometia ofrecer un buen espectáculo. La mayoría de los asistentes al eventos habían venido para comprobar cuantas de las historias que circulaban sobre el joven héroe de Konoha eran realmente ciertas. Y lo cierto era que el chico Uzumaki estaba ofreciendo un gran espectáculo, parecía estar jugando con sus adversarios. Sin embargo el genin de la Villa de la Niebla había resultado ser toda una revelación. Akira había ganado su primer encuentro sin esfuerzo aparente y en el segundo, aunque más igualado, había hecho gala de un taijutsu excelente, elegante y preciso. Los ninjas que habían asistido al examen sabían que este último combate no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, los dos genin habían demostrado con creces que merecían el titulo de chunin.

Naruto miraba a su rival con interés, el chico tenía el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color, tenían prácticamente la misma estatura y complexión y el héroe de Konoha suponía que el genin de la Niebla debía tener un año menos que él. Aunque lo que más le había llamado la atención a Naruto fue que el chico de Kiri en ese momento tenía una katana en la mano, algo que no había utilizado en sus combates anteriores. La espada estaba metida en su funda y Akira la sujetaba con la mano izquierda. Esa forma de coger la katana le indicó a Naruto que el genin de la Niebla utilizaría la funda de la espada como si fuera algún tipo de arma contundente y eso le hacia el doble de peligroso. El hijo del Yondaime sonrió, sería un combate interesante.

-Es un placer conocerle personalmente y será todo un honor combatir contra usted –le dijo Akira a Naruto inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-No me llames de usted que me haces sentir viejo dattebayo –se quejó Naruto, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tratasen de esa forma -. ¿Tú no tienes miedo de salir herido? –ironizó el joven héroe pensando en el abandono de su anterior rival.

-Si tuviera miedo de salir herido no tendría derecho de llamarme ninja –contestó el genin de la Niebla frunciendo el ceño.

 _"_ _Buena respuesta"_ pensó Naruto esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Comenzad! –exclamó Omoi.

A diferencia de todos los combates anteriores ninguno de los dos contrincantes se lanzó al ataque inmediatamente después de la señal del examinador. Los dos genin permanecieron quietos durante un minuto, que a los asistentes del examen les pareció eterno, mientras se estudiaban mutuamente. Akira era consciente que aquella situación era peligrosa, no atacar inmediatamente después de la señal le daba la oportunidad a su rival de atacar primero y eso nunca era bueno, aunque atacarle directamente de frente, como habían hecho los demás genin, había demostrado ser una locura aún mayor. El héroe de Konoha no había utilizado ninguna de sus técnicas más devastadoras y aún así había vencido a todos sus oponentes con una facilidad que asustaba. El mayor problema de Akira era el Shunshin de Naruto, era muy rápido y el genin de Kiri no era ni por asomo capaz de igualar esa velocidad, por eso ahora estaba quieto, si no podía alcanzar a su rival esperaría a que su rival viniera hasta él.

Por otro lado Naruto intentaba recordar todo lo que sabía sobre los ninjas de Kirigakure para formar alguna estrategia de ataque, el chico que tenía delante era diferente a los demás genin y si quería ganar sin provocarle daños graves necesitaba algún plan. Desgraciadamente lo único que sabía sobre los shinobi de la Niebla era que eran expertos en técnicas de asesinato y que podían ser letales en distancias cortas y medias. Lo que sabía sobre la técnica de Akira era aún menos, solo había utilizado técnicas de taijutsu en sus encuentros anteriores y Naruto no tenía ni una pista sobre el ninjutsu de su rival y para empeorar las cosas era la primera vez que su rival empleaba una katana. Si tenía en cuenta la precisión del taijutsu del genin de la Niebla esa espada podría ser un problema grave. Probablemente a Shikamaru esa cantidad de información habría sido suficiente para trazar una decena de estrategias, pero Naruto no era Shikamaru y no se le ocurría nada. El héroe de Konoha se encogió de hombros, esas cosas nunca se le habían dado bien, él era más bien de los que improvisaban sobre la marcha.

Al final fue Naruto el que atacó primero lanzando una serie de shuriken, pero Akira levantó la espada, aún sin desenvainar, y los desvió todos. El héroe de Konoha corrió a toda velocidad hacia Akira para aprovechar que la atención del chico estaba distraída desviando los shuriken, pero eso no había sido suficiente para distraer al genin de Kiri. Akira desenvainó su espada, a una velocidad que cualquier samurái envidiaría, y dio un golpe horizontal dirigido contra el abdomen del hijo del Yondaime. Naruto detuvo su avance y saltó hacia atrás, esquivando la espada por escasos milímetros. Tal y como había supuesto no era muy buena idea luchar a corta distancia contra el genin de la Niebla, pero eso tenía fácil remedio… lo único que tenía que hacer era atacar a su oponente manteniendo las distancias. Sin embargo parecía que Akira había leído los pensamientos de Naruto. El genin de Kiri formó el sello del tigre y exclamó:

-¡Kirigakure no Jutsu!

Una espesa niebla cubrió toda la zona de combate. La niebla era tan espesa que Naruto apenas podía verse sus propios pies. La visibilidad no era el único problema, todos los olores también parecían haber desaparecido y si podía juzgar por pasadas experiencias era probable que su oponente tampoco hiciera ruido. Cuando Akira apareció frente a él con la espada en la mano, las sospechas de Naruto se confirmaron. El chico de la Niebla apareció de repente sin hacer ningún ruido y dio un golpe vertical descendente con su katana. Naruto empleó el Shunshin y desapareció, pero había reaccionado tarde, el ninja de Kiri había conseguido herirle en hombro derecho antes de desaparecer. No era una herida grave, apenas era un ligero rasguño, pero el hecho de que Akira hubiese conseguido herirle decía mucho sobre el potencial del muchacho.

La siguiente vez que el genin de la Niebla apareció Naruto estaba preparado, pero eso por si solo no era suficiente. El héroe de Konoha apenas tenía un segundo para reaccionar cuando su rival aparecía, y eso no era tiempo suficiente como para contraatacar. Lo único que Naruto podía hacer era evadir los ataques de su oponente usando el Shunshin, si quería ganar ese encuentro necesitaba una forma de detectar al ninja de la Niebla de forma más rápida. Al principio había considerado la opción de usar una técnica Futon para dispersar la niebla, pero desechó esa idea rápidamente, para hacer eso necesitaba unos segundos para concentrar su chakra y hacer los sellos y eso le dejar expuesto a un ataque. Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa…

Naruto se había quedado completamente inmóvil, reuniendo energía natural. Para que su rival pudiera encontrarle necesitaba oírle y al estar completamente inmóvil Naruto no hacia ningún ruido. Eso le daba la oportunidad perfecta de entrar en Modo Ermitaño y localizar a su rival. Apenas tardó unos treinta segundos en reunir toda la energía natural que necesitaba, ya era hora de tomar la ofensiva.

Akira cerró los ojos y aguzó el oído, desde hace unos segundos ya no podía oír nada. Eso podía significar una cosa, Naruto estaba acumulando energía natural, eso era malo. Muy malo. Su sensei le había explicado todas las técnicas y habilidades del héroe de Konoha, sin embargo los usuarios del senjutsu del mundo se podían contar con los dedos con una mano así que se podría decir que el conocimiento sobre el Modo Ermitaño se reducía a que empleaba la energía de la naturaleza y que eso le daba a Naruto habilidades de percepción. Akira no conocía ningún método para contrarrestar esa habilidad en particular. Ahora el banco de niebla que había creado jugaba en su contra, porque Naruto podría sentir su presencia con facilidad mientras que él tenía que guiarse por el sonido.

El hijo del cuarto maestro Hokage apareció de repente delante de Akira intentando golpear al ninja de la Niebla con su puño, pero Akira le había oído llegar. El genin de Kiri dio un paso atrás y el puño de Naruto pasó a un centímetro escaso de su mandíbula, sin embargo Akira había notado el golpe… con fuerza. El golpe de Naruto había sido tan fuerte que el ninja de Kiri cayó al suelo aturdido. El genin de la Niebla tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo ya era tarde. Naruto no solo se las había arreglado para golpear a su rival, también le había quitado la espada. Cuando Akira consiguió reaccionar tenía la katana contra el cuello y la niebla había comenzado a dispersarse.

-Creí que había esquivado tu golpe –dijo el genin de la Niebla llevándose una mano a la dolorida mandíbula.

-Con el Modo Ermitaño puedo mover la energía natural que nos rodea y golpear aunque mis puños no hagan contacto con el adversario –explicó Naruto y le ofreció al genin la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Akira aceptó la mano que le ofrecía el héroe de Konoha y se puso de pie. Con un gesto de las manos dispersó la niebla que quedaba. Tan pronto como la niebla se esfumó Omoi se acercó a ellos y les miró con expresión interrogante.

-He perdido –explicó el genin de Kiri a lo que el examinador asintió con la cabeza.

-El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja –declaró Omoi en voz alta y el público comenzó a aplaudir, aunque sin tanto entusiasmo que antes, muchos se sentían frustrados por no haber visto lo que había ocurrido dentro de la niebla.

-Ha sido un honor luchar contigo –dijo Akira haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia Naruto.

-Lo mismo digo, eres bueno –replicó el héroe de Konoha con una sonrisa -. Eres el único que ha conseguido herirme.

-Aún me queda mucho que aprender, aunque me gustaría volver a luchar contigo de nuevo en el futuro – dijo el ninja de la Niebla extendiendo una mano.

-Cuando quieras –ofreció Naruto estrechando su mano.

 **oOo**

Tan pronto como fue declarado el vencedor Hinata salió disparada de su asiento. Ella había podido ser testigo de todo el combate gracias a su Byakugan, la chica fue la única que había visto que Naruto había resultado herido. Si bien sabía que la herida era insignificante, en ese momento no pensaba con claridad, un cocktail de emociones se había producido en su interior. Estaba furiosa porque los Kages se habían aprovechado de la reputación de Naruto, estaba contenta porque el joven había ganado, estaba preocupada porque la hoja de esa katana podría haber estado envenenada y al mismo tiempo se sentía estúpida por preocuparse por la única persona del mundo que no necesitaba protección, pero eso no le impidió seguir corriendo.

Hinata siguió corriendo por el pasillo que conducía a la zona de espera de los combates preguntándose qué hacer una vez hubiera llegado a su destino, sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes. Al doblar la esquina, que la llevaría a la zona de espera, se dio de bruces contra alguien. La otra persona caminaba tranquilamente cuando la chica del clan Hyuga chocó con él. Justo un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos por la fuerza del golpe, Hinata pudo vislumbrar la rubia cabellera de la persona con la que había chocado. Los dos cayeron al suelo bruscamente.

Cuando la chica volvió a abrir los ojos se vio a si misma sobre Naruto, con los labios unidos a los de él. Hinata estaba tan sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar que sin darse cuenta prolongó el contacto durante varios segundos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Hinata se levantó tan rápido que hasta el mismísimo Relampago Amarillo de Konoha habría sentido envidia de su velocidad. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su cara se había vuelto tan roja que si en aquel momento alguien hubiera puesto un tomate a su lado habría costado hacer la diferencia. Había besado Naruto. Nada en el mundo podría haberla preparado para algo así.

-¿Hinata… que haces tú aquí? –preguntó Naruto con una expresión de sorpresa y con un ligero sonrojo.

-Yo… estaba… bueno… es que yo –las palabras pasaban tan rápido por su mente que a su boca no le daba tiempo de seguir el ritmo y lo único que conseguía decir eran cosas sin sentido, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que debía parecer -¡Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun! –si Hinata hubiera agachado la cabeza un poco más probablemente se habría tocado las rodillas con la frente.

Naruto seguía en el suelo mirando a Hinata con asombro, en aquel momento no sabía que pensar. Él y la chica de clan Hyuga se habían besado, pero solo había sido un accidente y la chica parecía profundamente avergonzada. Sin embargo a él le había gustado. No es que Naruto tuviera mucha experiencia en esto de los besos y no sabía que se suponía que debía hacer a continuación. ¿Estaba mal que le hubiera gustado? ¿Se arrepentía Hinata de lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia? ¿Por qué demonios sentía la necesidad de volver a unir sus labios a los de la chica?

El joven héroe no encontraba la respuesta a sus preguntas y probablemente si hubiera sabido que Hinata estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él las cosas habrían sido muy distintas. Sin embargo Naruto no conocía los pensamientos de la chica, así que respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y se levantó.

-No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan… al menos esta vez no ha sido con Sasuke –dijo Naruto para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Hinata se disculpó de nuevo y se marchó de allí por donde había venido, olvidando por completo la razón de haber ido hasta ahí en primer lugar. La chica se sentía profundamente miserable. Haber besado a Naruto, aunque hubiera sido por accidente, había sido con diferencia una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida, sin embargo a él no parecía importarle. ¿De verdad había sentido lo mismo que durante aquel incidente con Sasuke? ¿Tan malo había sido? Hinata sentía la necesidad de gritar, llorar, reír, golpear a alguien, que alguien la golpease, quería que la tierra la tragase… todo al mismo tiempo. Aunque no hizo nada de eso, ya tendría tiempo para todo eso cuando llegase a casa.

 **oOo**

Naruto estaba en la oficina del Hokage, habían pasado ocho días desde que el examen de ascenso a chunin había finalizado y tras un día de estudiar los resultados de cada prueba Kakashi Hatake por fin iba a anunciar el resultado del examen. Junto a Naruto estaba el equipo de Ebisu y otro grupo, era el equipo de ese chico llamado Rikku, el que había abandonado justo antes del combate contra Naruto. El joven héroe también reconoció al chico que estaba al lado de Rikku, su nombre era Sora. A la chica que acompañaba a los dos chicos no la conocía. El héroe de Konoha no vio a ningún otro equipo de los que habían participado en el examen en la sala, Naruto supuso que eso se debía a que eran los únicos equipos que han tenido al menos a un miembro en la última ronda del examen. Pero sin duda lo más desconcertante era que Hinata estuviera ahí.

Desde el incidente en los pasillos del estadio no habían hablado. Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa Hinata siempre parecía estar en el lugar más alejado de Naruto posible y desde que llegaron a la villa la chica sencillamente parecía haber desaparecido. Al ver de nuevo a la chica, Naruto se sintió aliviado. Hinata parecía volver a ser la misma de siempre y cuando la chica le sonrió, el héroe de Konoha sintió que le habían quitado un enorme peso en encima.

-Me hubiera gustado que más ninjas de Hoja hubieran conseguido superar las distintas pruebas del examen –empezó a decir Kakashi voz calmada -, sin embargo en general estoy muy contento con la actuación de los genin de villa durante este examen.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todos los que estamos aquí hemos aprobado? –preguntó Konohamaru emocionado.

-No –la respuesta del Hokage fue a quemarropa –, pero vamos por partes. Kairi y Udon –la chica del grupo de Sora y Rikku y el amigo de Konohamaru se pusieron rectos –, vosotros dos no habéis conseguido superar todas las rondas del examen y por esa razón no habéis sido ascendidos a chunin –los dos aludidos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de conformidad, aunque estaban visiblemente decepcionados –. Rikku, tú has llegado hasta la última prueba y la suerte te había colocado en una posición ventajosa respecto a los demás participantes y aún así has preferido renunciar en lugar de enfrentarte a tu rival.

-¿Qué sentido tenía? –preguntó Rikku, aunque volvió a hablar antes de esperar una respuesta –Estaba claro que no podía ganar, él es mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Durante las misiones ninja no siempre es posible evitar los combates contra enemigos más poderosos y habrá ocasiones en las que luchar contra un enemigo poderoso supondrá la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de tus compañeros –cuando Kakashi terminó su explicación, Rikku sencillamente se encogió de hombros -. Teniendo en cuenta tu actitud puedo asegurar que no estás capacitado para convertirte en chunin - el Hokage suspiró, debía asegurarse de hablar seriamente con el jonin a cargo de ese chico -. Sora, Moegi –continuó diciendo Kakashi -, en vuestros casos ha sido difícil tomar una decisión, los dos habéis superado las pruebas del examen, sin embargo Moegi –dijo el Hokage centrando su atención en la amiga de Konohamaru –tu habilidades individuales no son las que se esperaría de un chunin y Sora –esta vez el Rokudaime miró al chico -, esa falta de atención que demostraste durante tu combate podría poner en peligro a tus aliados en un futuro. Trabajad en esto que os acabo de decir y seguro que no tendréis problemas en el próximo examen.

-Entendido, Hokage-sama –dijeron los dos genin al unisono.

-Por ultimo Naruto y Konohamaru –al escuchar sus nombres los dos aludidos se pusieron en tensión -. ¡Enhorabuena a los dos! Desde este momento sois chunin de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

El veredicto del Rokudaime Hokages había sido tan breve que Naruto y Konohamaru tardaron varios segundos en reaccionar. Cuando los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho Kakashi ambos abrieron tanto los ojos que daba la impresión de que sus globos oculares se iban a salir de sus cuencas. Inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta y se miraron el uno al otro con una gran sonrisa en la cara, luego se abrazaron y dando saltos de alegría comenzaron a gritar cosas como: "lo hemos conseguido" y "somos chunin". La eufórica celebración de los dos amigos era contagiosa, tanto que hasta Hinata y Kakashi sonrieron.

-Ya está bien vosotros dos –el Hokage interrumpió la celebración, aún tenía una cosa más que decir -. Konohamaru aunque ahora seas chunin seguirás haciendo tus misiones habituales con tu antiguo equipo, al menos hasta que ellos también se conviertan en chunin. Volved más tarde junto a Ebisu para recibir vuestra misión.

-Entendido –replicó el chico del clan Sarutobi sonriendo a sus amigos.

-Y Naruto –continuó diciendo Kakashi –a partir de este momento formaras pareja con Hinata –cuando el Rokudaime vio como las caras de los dos aludidos se volvían tan rojas que daba la impresión de que sus cerebros se iban a cocer contuvo las ganas de reír y siguió hablando -. Quiero decir que formaran pareja para las misiones.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei yo ya tengo un equipo –al ver la cara de decepción de Hinata, Naruto se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

-No, no lo tienes –le dijo Kakashi a su alumno -. Por razones obvias yo ya no puedo salir en misiones, Sakura está ocupada con la formación de los nuevos ninjas médicos junto a Tsunade-sama y Shizune, Sai me está ayudando a reunir y reorganizar a los antiguos miembros de Raiz y Sasuke no está en la villa. El Equipo Siete ya no existe –por alguna razón esa noticia le sentó a Naruto como un jarro de agua fría -. Las habilidades de combate de Hinata se complementan muy bien con las tuyas, además ella es experta en rastreo que es una habilidad de la que tú careces y por ultimo su Byakugan es el complemento para tus habilidades sensoriales.

-¿Hokage-sama no debería haber más personas aparte de Naruto-kun y yo? –preguntó Hinata, aunque en el fondo no quería a nadie más en su equipo, pero tampoco quería que Naruto se sintiera obligado a estar con ella.

-Normalmente sí –contestó el Rokudaime -, pero poner a más gente en el grupo de Naruto solo serviría para desaprovechar su potencial. Los equipos formados solo por dos ninjas son muy inusuales, pero hay precedentes, y enviar a un solo ninja a las misiones es algo estúpido y temerario.

Kakashi se evitó deliberadamente decir que un ejemplo de ninjas que habían formado un equipo de dos seria Minato y Kushina, antes de que Minato Namikaze se hiciera cargo de un grupo de genin. El Hokage no estaba seguro pero suponía que algo había pasado entre esos dos y mencionar a los padres de Naruto solo causaría más malentendidos. En principio había les había puesto juntos porque había pensado que el amor que sentía Hinata hacia Naruto haría que su trabajo en equipo mejorase, pero ahora tenía sus dudas. Sospechaba que Naruto había metido la pata de alguna forma y que eso había provocado que los dos se sintieran incómodos en la presencia del otro, y eso podría ser un problema grave.

-¿Alguno de los dos tiene algun inconveniente con esto? –tanto Naruto como Hinata negaron con la cabeza –Bien, tenéis dos días para aprender a trabajar juntos y después os asignare vuestra misión.

-Entendido Kakashi-sensei –el Hokage suspiró, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho a su alumno que no le llamase así, pero para bien o para mal Naruto seguía siendo Naruto.

 **oOo**

Hinata dio un paso adelante y golpeo con la palma de la mano. Su golpe superó la defensa de Naruto y le empujó ligeramente el hombro derecho. La chica estaba utilizando el Juken de su clan, pero no estaba emitiendo chakra al golpear para no hacer daño a su compañero. El joven héroe dio un paso atrás, frunció el ceño, soltó una maldición y volvió a ponerse en guardia. Hinata adoptó la familiar postura del Puño Blando y esperó el ataque de Naruto. Sin embargo la chica sabía que algo no iba bien, los ataques del héroe de Konoha eran lentos, vacilantes y totalmente predecibles. Solo estaban haciendo unos combates de prácticas, para acostumbrarse a las técnicas del otro, pero eso no los llevaba a ninguna parte. Naruto no estaba concentrado y eso no era buena señal.

El joven héroe golpeo con la mano izquierda, pero la chica con un único movimiento fluido desvió su golpe con la mano derecha mientras le daba un suave empujón en el pecho con la mano izquierda. Naruto sabía que si Hinata hubiera liberado la suficiente cantidad de chakra ese golpe podría haber sido mortal. El hijo del Yondaime se sentía totalmente frustrado, en las últimas dos horas no había conseguido dar ni un solo golpe, en cambio la chica había superado su defensa un centenar de veces. Le resultaba completamente imposible concentrarse, y la razón era la chica que tenía delante. Hinata le tenía completamente hechizado, no era la primera vez que veía a un Hyuga pelear, pero la forma que tenía la chica de moverse, que casi parecía estar bailando, le había hipnotizado.

Naruto estaba cansado de hacer el ridículo delante de la chica, así que decidió poner fin al entrenamiento. Los dos acordaron volver a entrenar al día siguiente después del desayuno y se despidieron, pero cuando Hinata se fue el joven héroe se la quedo mirando mientras se alejaba.

 _"_ _¿Por qué me pasa esto contigo?"_ se preguntó Naruto, aunque no encontraba ninguna respuesta.

Cuando Hinata desapareció, el joven héroe se marchó. El sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, así que Naruto dirigió sus pasos hacia Ichiraku. Un buen tazón de ramen sin duda le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas, y en el peor de los casos siempre sería mejor sufrir por un empacho de ramen que por razones que aun no llegaba a comprender.

Al llegar a su restaurante favorito Naruto pidió un ramen con extra de cerdo y se sentó en la barra a esperar mientras Teuchi preparaba su pedido. Estar esperando sin hacer nada había hecho que inconscientemente volviese a pensar en Hinata. Sin duda le pasaba algo extraño con esa chica. No conseguía quitársela de la cabeza; no podía dejar de pensar su forma de moverse, en su forma de reír, en su suave voz y en el sabor de sus labios. ¿Significaba todo eso que se sentía atraído por ella? Pero eso era ridículo, no se parecían en nada, es casi como si vivieran en mundos opuestos. ¿Entonces porque no se la podía sacar de la cabeza? Sin duda ella era guapa y lista y siempre había sido amable con él, tal vez su obsesión con la chica del clan Hyuga se debía a que sentía que le debía algo. Al fin y al cabo esa chica le había ayudado más que nadie en toda su vida. Pero si era solo eso entonces ¿qué era esa sensación que tenia cada vez que estaba con ella? Cuando estaba cerca de Hinata tenía la misma sensación que tuvo cuando conoció a su madre, aunque ligeramente diferente… con Hinata esa sensación era más fuerte.

Naruto estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que no había notado que Iruka se había sentado a su lado. De hecho ni siquiera escucho a su antiguo maestro cuando le habló, pero cuando Iruka puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto este sintió como si despertara de un genjustu. Por un segundo se había olvidado de donde estaba.

-Te he estado buscando todo el día –le recriminó Iruka a su alumno.

-Lo siento Iruka-sensei, estaba entrenando –explicó Naruto aunque su mente estaba lejos otra vez, dando vueltas sobre lo mismo.

-Quería darte la enhorabuena por convertirte en chunin –dijo el profesor, se sentía realmente orgulloso del progreso de su antiguo estudiante.

-Gracias –comentó Naruto distraído, sus pensamientos lo estaban arrastrando cada vez más y más lejos de allí.

Maestro y alumno se quedaron en silencio y cuando sus pedidos estuvieron listos comenzaron a comer. Iruka no perdía de vista el rostro de Naruto, conocía demasiado bien al joven héroe y estaba seguro de que algo preocupaba a su antiguo estudiante.

-¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos? –tanteó el profesor –Pareces preocupado –quería ayudar a Naruto de alguna forma.

Naruto miró directamente a los ojos de Iruka, su antiguo profesor de la academia siempre le había dado buenos consejos en el pasado. Además confiaba en Iruka como si fuera su padre, desde luego no perdía nada si le contaba lo que le pasaba. El joven héroe sorbió lo que quedaba de sopa de su tazón mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Después de soltar el dejar el plato sobre la mesa le explicó a Iruka todo lo que había pasado desde que terminaron los exámenes de chunin hasta ese momento. Mientras Naruto hablaba el profesor simplemente le escuchó en silencio.

-Y durante el entrenamiento parecía un completo idiota, no daba una a derechas, apenas conseguía concentrarme. Esto no me había pasado nunca dattebayo –dijo Naruto poniendo fin a su relato.

Cuando Naruto dijo que eso de perder la concentración no le había pasado nunca, Iruka sabía que era una exageración pero al mismo tiempo le indicaba lo confundido estaba su antiguo alumno. Cuando Naruto se graduó en la academia era con diferencia uno de los genin que más necesitaba entrenamiento. El control de chakra de Naruto era deplorable, su taijutsu era mediocre y su ninjutsu dejaba mucho que desear, sin embargo durante los combates casi nunca perdía la concentración y aprovechaba cualquier cosa que le diera una ventaja. Ahora ya no era así, había madurado y gracias a su trabajo duro consiguió corregir sus defectos. Sin duda que Naruto perdiera la concentración durante un combate era algo extraño, pero Iruka sabía que eso solo le pasaba cuando sentía emociones muy intensas, en la academia solo le pasaba con Sasuke y que ahora le pasase con Hinata solo podía significar una cosa.

Iruka sabía que Naruto se había enamorado de Sakura en su paso por la academia. El profesor no era un experto en la materia, pero sabía que había una gran diferencia entre un enamoramiento infantil y el amor romántico de verdad. Los niños normalmente dirigían su afecto hacia personas con las que se sienten identificados y que Sakura fuera objetivo de las burlas de los demás niños, por el tamaño de su frente, tal vez hizo que Naruto se sintiese de alguna forma identificado con la chica y que la convirtiese en el objeto de su afecto. El constante rechazó quizás también tuviese un importante papel en todo aquello, haciendo que Naruto desease aun más tener una relación sentimental con la chica de cabellos rosados. En cambio ahora experimentaba un sentimiento real, no uno basado en ilusiones y pensamientos infantiles. Iruka sospechaba que Naruto la obsesión que sentía por Sakura le impedía comprender los sentimientos que estaban floreciendo dentro de él.

-¿Cuándo piensas en Hinata que es lo primero que te viene a la mente? –preguntó Iruka, quería que Naruto encontrase la respuesta por si mismo.

-Su piel –contestó el héroe de Konoha de forma automática.

-¿Su piel? –se extrañó el maestro, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Es suave y cálida, y cada vez que me toca siento toda la soledad desaparece y que el mundo es un lugar más brillante –contestó Naruto sin pensar, aunque después de pensar en sus palabras se sonrojo ligeramente.

-¿Y por qué crees que sientes eso?

La nueva pregunta de Iruka hizo dudar a Naruto. El joven héroe no sabía exactamente porque sentía eso, pero tan pronto como su antiguo maestro formuló la pregunta un recuerdo asaltó la mente del hijo del Yondaime Hokage. De pronto estaba en el campo de batalla de la guerra y Obito había acababa de hacer que el Juubi lanzase estacas contra los ninjas de la Alianza. Naruto lanzó cinco RasenShuriken contra las estacas para proteger a sus compañeros, sin embargo había cometido un error, había empleado demasiado chakra y había quedado expuesto. En ese momento Hinata se lanzó delante de él para protegerlo, pero Neji se sacrifico a si mismo protegiéndolos a los dos.

 _"_ _Hinata-sama… moriría por ti. Así que tu vida ya no es solo tuya"_ le había dicho Neji en aquella ocasión y aunque creía que sabía lo que significaban esas palabras ya no estaba tan seguro.

La imagen de Neji se esfumó de la mente de Naruto y otro recuerdo ocupó su lugar. Ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, entre las ruinas de Konoha. Las estacas de Pain le habían cosido al suelo y era completamente incapaz de moverse. Entonces Hinata llegó de un salto. Él intentaba que la chica se fuera de allí, pero ella no le hacía caso…

 _"_ _Tú me cambiaste, Naruto-kun. ¡Tu sonrisa fue lo que me salvó! Es por eso que no temo morir si eso significa protegerte. Porque… te amo"_ las palabras de Hinata eran como agujas que le atravesaban el corazón, sentía que no merecía ese amor.

Otro recuerdo le vino a la mente, en esta ocasión estaba mirando como los ninjas de la Alianza hacían los preparativos para la vuelta a las villas shinobi. A su lado estaba Sakura:

 _"_ _Todo el mundo necesita sentirse protegido en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Aunque solo sea durante un segundo, todos necesitamos sentirnos protegidos por alguien, alguien en cuya presencia no sientas la necesidad de ser fuerte, alguien que te permita ser débil"_ le estaba diciendo su compañera de equipo y ahora esas palabras tenían más sentido que nunca.

Ahora estaba en el campo de entrenamiento número tres, tan solo faltaban unas horas para su combate contra Neji y sentía mucho más inseguro de lo que aparentaba, y aunque jamás lo admitiría ante nadie también sentía un poco de miedo. Entonces Hinata le habló y todas sus inseguridades y miedos desaparecieron:

 _"_ _Aunque metas la pata, para mí siempre serás una persona de gran orgullo que mete la pata. Cuando te miro tengo ese sentimiento en mi corazón… no eres perfecto y por eso comentes errores y tienes la fuerza de enfrentarte a ellos. Creo en esa fuerza, es una fuerza de verdad… es tu interior el que habla. Naruto creo que eres una persona muy fuerte."_ En ese momento Hinata había sido la más fuerte de los dos, en ese momento le había permitido ser débil, solo había sido por un breve instante, pero ese momento tan breve le había dado la confianza de ganar.

Naruto estaba de nuevo en el campo de batalla. Las estacas lanzadas por el Juubi se habían cobrado incontables vidas, incluida la de Neji. Obito estaba de pie sobre la cabeza de la terrible bestia de diez colas. Le estaba hablando, le decía que en su camino no encontraría nada más que los cadáveres de sus compañeros y que al final de ese camino solo encontraría la soledad. En esa ocasión se sentía desecho, habían muerto demasiados, había sido incapaz de proteger a sus compañeros. Estaba a punto de rendirse pero Hinata se lo impidió.

 _"_ _Echarte atrás si que sería matar a tus compañeros. ¡Dejaríamos de ser compañeros! Eso es lo que siento. Así que levántate conmigo, Naruto-kun. Porque avanzar y no retirar mis palabras ¡también es mi camino de ninja!"_ de nuevo Hinata había sido fuerte por los dos. Siempre que parecía tropezar o vacilar estaba ella, siendo fuerte por los dos.

-¿Por qué crees que sientes eso, Naruto? –volvió a preguntar Iruka, interrumpiendo los recuerdos del héroe de Konoha.

Naruto sonrio y miró a su antiguo maestro a los ojos.

-Porque ella me permite ser débil –contestó sintiéndose tranquilo por primera vez durante ese día.

Al día siguiente Naruto volvió al campo de entrenamiento y se encontró con Hinata, aunque a diferencia del día anterior ya no se sentía confundido. Aunque no le dijo nada a la chica sobre lo que había descubierto la noche anterior, no creía tener el derecho de hacerlo. Sentía que no merecía el amor de Hinata, y tampoco tenía del todo claro lo que el mismo sentía, así que se conformaría con formar equipo en las misiones ninja. Al menos por ahora.

.

.

.

 _Mil gracias a **Son of Time, kuropig, SirLink, Sele-02** y los demás por por vuestras reviews, realmente me hace muy feliz saber que os esta gustando esta historia ^^_

 _Una explicación breve(as always XD): Ya se que he dicho que ignoraría por completo la película The Last, asi que imagino que muchos os preguntareis ¿que tiene de diferente lo que yo he hecho y lo de los sueños del genjutsu? Bueno, pues la verdad es que parece que no mucho XD pero de alguna forma Naruto debía descubrir sus sentimientos. Aunque todavía no tiene muy claro que siente por ella, todo esto aun es nuevo para él, pero de esta forma Naruto a abierto la puerta a una nueva posibilidad que hasta el momento no había considerado._

 _Y por ultimo una advertencia, a lo largo de este mes de enero voy a tener mucho trabajo y mucho menos tiempo para escribir así que es posible que el ritmo de actualización se resienta un poco, de todas formas mantengo lo dicho... lo más que tardare en actualizar el fic sera una semana, pero aun así he creído conveniente avisar. Espero poder poner en orden todo mi trabajo a lo largo de este mes y que en febrero pueda tener más tiempo libre para escribir, pero si surge algún cambio os lo avisaré._

 _Y como siempre se aceptan cualquier tipo de critica =)_


	7. PARTE 1: Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

 ** _¡Estas misiones son demasiado fáciles! El nuevo entrenador de Naruto_**

Naruto y Hinata estaban en la oficina del Hokage esperando que les asignara su primera misión. Ya habían pasado los dos días que el Rokudaime les había dado para entrenar, y aunque el primer día fue un completo desastre, el segundo tuvo mejores resultados. Que Naruto descubriera que sentía algo por Hinata había sido de gran ayuda. Ahora que conocía el posible motivo de su falta de concentración podía controlarlo; sin embargo se había dado cuenta de que, cada vez que estaba sin hacer nada, su mirada buscaba a la chica y estudiaba con detenimiento todos sus rasgos y acciones. Al principio intentó evitarlo, pero tras pocas horas se dio cuenta que en realidad no quería dejar de mirar a la chica Hyuga. Así fue como Naruto descubrió algunas cosas de Hinata que no había notado antes, como que el único rastro de maquillaje en su rostro era un sencillo contorno de ojos negro, que cuando activaba su Byakugan había un sutil cambio de color en sus ojos, o que cada vez que la chica estaba aburrida buscaba flores a su alrededor, aunque rara vez cogía alguna.

Por su parte Hinata se había alegrado mucho al ver que Naruto volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Tras el desastroso entrenamiento del primer día la chica se había quedado muy preocupada por el joven héroe, pero cuando se lo encontró al día siguiente con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro todas sus dudas se desvanecieron de golpe. Al principio quiso preguntarle a Naruto qué le había pasado el día anterior, pero al final optó por no saber la respuesta. La chica imaginaba que la preocupación del joven héroe de Konoha se debía a la reciente separación de su equipo, y si ese era el caso Hinata prefería no saberlo. Era un poco cobarde por su parte, pero la chica no quería llevarse más decepciones como el incidente del beso. Además ahora Naruto parecía más relajado y sonriente que nunca, así que Hinata decidió disfrutar del tiempo que pasarían juntos en lugar de preocuparse.

Kakashi también se dio cuenta del cambio de los dos chicos. El Hokage no sabía qué era exactamente, pero había algo distinto en los ninjas que tenía delante. Cuando los había designado al mismo equipo se había quedado bastante preocupado, en ese momento estaban distantes y demasiado formales el uno con el otro. Ahora los dos parecían relajados y en paz, como si hubiesen podido resolver cualquiera que fuera su problema. Sin embargo Kakashi aún no estaba demasiado convencido de que esos dos realmente pudieran hacer un buen equipo. En teoría deberían funcionar bien juntos, sus habilidades eran compatibles y cubrían mutuamente sus carencias, pero si algo sabía Kakashi es que de la teoría a la práctica había un gran paso. Por eso terminó por asignarles varias misiones de rango bajo para aclarar sus dudas.

-Vuestra misión es ser los guardaespaldas de un pequeño grupo de aldeanos del País Fluvial –comenzó a decir el Hokage antes de hacer una pausa, conocía demasiado bien a Naruto y sabía lo que pasaría en cuanto le diera los detalles de la misión -. Hace unos meses se produjo una pequeña escaramuza con unos bandidos en su aldea, aunque fueron capaces de defenderse gran parte de sus cultivos quedaron destruidos durante la pelea. En consecuencia los aldeanos hicieron una colecta y enviaron a un pequeño grupo a comprar provisiones para sustituir las que fueron destruidas. Vuestra misión es aseguraros de que el pequeño grupo y su cargamento lleguen sanos y salvos a su aldea.

 _"_ _Tres, dos… uno"_ contó Kakashi mentalmente. Cuando el Rokudaime terminó la cuenta atrás, Naruto comenzó a quejarse.

-¿Qué clase de misión absurda es esa? Es demasiado fácil para nosotros –el Hokage suspiró, ya se imaginaba que el joven héroe reaccionaría así –Además los dos somos chunin dattebayo.

-Solo hace dos días que eres chunin, Naruto –replicó Kakashi con voz cansina -. Además esta es una misión de rango C.

-Pero es demasiado fácil –siguió quejándose el joven héroe -. Danos una misión mejor, hombre. Hinata y yo somos fuertes.

-Esta es la primera misión que vais a hacer juntos, no os puedo dar nada mejor hasta no saber con certeza que funcionáis bien como equipo –explicó el Rokudaime Hokage a su antiguo alumno -. De momento solo serán misiones de rango C, al menos hasta que os acostumbréis a trabajar juntos. Si sois responsables y profesionales os asignaré misiones de mayor envergadura, pero… -Kakashi hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir hablando, quería que sus palabras tuvieran el mayor impacto posible -, si no sois capaces de trabajar juntos seréis destinados a otros equipos.

Naruto abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró de nuevo sin decir nada. En ese momento separarse de Hinata era algo impensable. El Hokage miró a los dos jóvenes y pensó que tal vez no había sido mala idea ponerlos juntos después de todo.

-Los aldeanos os esperan en la puerta oeste de la villa, reuníos con ellos lo antes posible –dijo Kakashi para poner fin a la conversación, sin embargo Naruto no se movió de su sitio - ¿Te pasa algo, Naruto? –la seriedad que vio en la cara del joven héroe le hacía sentir curiosidad.

-Kakashi-sensei, me gustaría seguir entrenando el cambio de naturaleza de mi chakra –contestó el héroe de Konoha y tanto el Hokage como Hinata lo miraron extrañados.

-Tu dominio del elemento Futon es muy bueno, Naruto –dijo Kakashi, era bastante difícil pillarle por sorpresa, pero su antiguo alumno lo había conseguido -. No es solo el RasenShuriken, también has conseguido incorporar el Futon a tus Kage Bunshin, algo que muy pocos han sido capaces de hacer. No creo que necesites más entrenamiento en ese aspecto.

-Lo sé, lo que quiero es dominar un segundo elemento –explicó Naruto.

-¿Por qué quieres entrenar con un segundo elemento? –la petición del joven héroe había sido demasiado repentina y Kakashi no entendía muy bien los motivos de su antiguo alumno.

-Según Kurama una cantidad de su chakra se ha mezclado con el mío antes de abrir el sello –comenzó a explicar Naruto, aunque eso era algo que el Hokage ya sabía – y él cree que además del viento podría ser afín al fuego, o que al menos tendría mucha facilidad para dominarlo.

-¿Y quieres comprobar cuánto de todo eso es cierto? –preguntó Kakashi a lo que Naruto sencillamente asintió con la cabeza – Dominar un segundo elemento es algo difícil para la mayoría de ninjas, pero si lo que dices es cierto podría valer la pena intentarlo. Pensaré en esto mientras realizas tu misión, cuando vuelvas hablaremos sobre el tema con más calma.

Naruto y Hinata se despidieron del Hokage y salieron del despacho. Mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta oeste de la villa la chica no perdió de vista al joven héroe. La petición de Naruto había pillado completamente desprevenida a la chica del clan Hyuga. Que el héroe de Konoha entrenara un segundo elemento la alejaría aún más de ella, no es que la chica pensase que ahora estaba al mismo nivel que Naruto, pero con el nuevo entrenamiento de su padre había comenzado a creer que poco a poco se acercaba al chico. Conociendo a Naruto como lo conocía, a Hinata no le cabía la menor duda de que el joven héroe conseguiría dominar un segundo elemento, y eso la ponía de alguna manera un poco triste.

Estaban a punto de llegar a su destino y Hinata no había dejado de mirar de reojo a Naruto en ningún momento. La chica pensaba que el héroe de Konoha estaba distraído, pero lo cierto es que Naruto también la estaba mirando sin que ella se diera cuenta. El joven héroe no dijo nada en todo el camino, le resultaba demasiado interesante ver cómo la expresión de la chica cambiaba cada pocos minutos. Sorpresa, confusión, tristeza, alegría, confianza y por último determinación. Naruto casi tenía la impresión de que podía leer los pensamientos de Hinata y de alguna forma se alegraba de ser él quien provocara toda esa sucesión de emociones en la chica.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de reunión, Naruto miró a Hinata directamente a los ojos y le sonrió. En ese momento la chica sintió que sus piernas no soportarían el peso de su cuerpo. Hinata había visto sonreír a Naruto millones de veces hasta ese momento y sabía que el joven héroe utilizaba las sonrisas como si fueran mascaras para ocultar su verdadero estado de ánimo. A lo largo de muchos años Hinata había desarrollado una habilidad de la que se sentía particularmente orgullosa: saber el verdadero estado de ánimo de Naruto a partir de sus diferentes sonrisas. Pero la sonrisa de ahora era diferente, la chica del clan Hyuga la había visto muy pocas veces, era sincera y llena de afecto. El héroe de Konoha solo tenía ese gesto cuando hablaba de Jiraiya o de sus padres. Y ahora Naruto le sonreía así a ella, Hinata Hyuga; ni a Sakura, ni a ninguna de las chicas que le perseguían como locas por la villa gritando "Naruto-sempai"… era solo para ella.

Naruto y Hinata se reunieron con las personas que solicitaron la misión. Resultaron ser tres individuos de mediana edad y bastante fornidos, si su tono de piel hubiese sido más oscuro el joven héroe podría haberlos confundido con el Raikage. Cuando los tres ciudadanos del País Fluvial conocieron las identidades de sus guardaespaldas se quedaron sin palabras, ni en sus sueños más alocados habrían imaginado que el famoso Naruto Uzumaki iba a ser su escolta. La misión era muy simple, tal y como les había dicho el Hokage lo único que tenían que hacer los dos ninjas era acompañar a los tres hombres hasta su aldea y asegurarse de que ellos y su carga lleguen sin ningún percance. Tampoco se esperaba que hubiera enfrentamientos entre ninjas, los tres hombres habían solicitado una protección estándar, solo contra bandidos y ladrones.

Se tardaba unos dos días en viajar hasta el País Fluvial, aunque teniendo en cuenta que los tres hombres debían arrastrar una carreta llena de víveres, era posible que el viaje de ida durara al menos un día más. Naruto y Hinata calcularon que estarían de vuelta en la Villa de la Hoja en unos cinco días, siempre y cuando no tuvieran ningún contratiempo.

 **oOo**

Seis días más tarde Naruto y Hinata entraban por la puerta principal de la Villa de la Hoja. Los dos caminaban despacio, uno al lado del otro, charlando animadamente. Al final su misión tardó un día más de lo que habían pensado originalmente, no tuvieron ningún contratiempo, la presencia de Naruto había hecho que nadie quisiera atacar a su pequeño grupo. Su retraso se debía a que el viaje de regreso había sido casi tan lento como el de ida; por otro lado, ni Naruto ni Hinata tenían prisa por volver a la villa. El joven héroe estaba mucho más a gusto en compañía de la chica que en la soledad de su pequeño cuarto y la muchacha, aunque no compartiese la misma soledad que el chico, no quería estar en ningún lugar que no fuera al lado del héroe de Konoha.

-Normalmente después de una misión siempre voy a Ichiraku –comentó Naruto distraído -. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Hinata?

El primer instinto de la chica del clan Hyuga fue gritar sí tan fuerte como pudiera, pero se contuvo. En ese momento pasaban muchas cosas por su mente. Muchas de ellas relacionadas con la palabra "cita", pero luego recordó la suciedad que había acumulado durante los tres últimos días de viaje. Y aunque Naruto estaba en las mismas condiciones, la chica no quería recordar que había ido a su primera "cita" con el joven Uzumaki llena de polvo… por otro lado era posible que no hubiera una segunda ocasión.

-Deberíamos ir a informar a Kakashi-sama, nos hemos retrasado un poco –contestó mientras se reprendía mentalmente por cobarde.

La propuesta de Naruto fue un ofrecimiento inocente, no lo decía con la intención de tener una cita con Hinata, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado con la respuesta de la chica. El joven héroe pospuso sus planes de ir a comer fideos hasta después del informe y los dos se encaminaron hacia la Torre del Hokage. Cuando llegaron tuvieron que esperar un rato en el pasillo, hasta que un shinobi les dijo que el Hokage podía recibirlos. Una vez dentro tardaron solo unos minutos en informar al Rokudaime sobre el desenlace de la misión. No había prácticamente nada que contar salvo que la misión había sido un éxito y que se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos.

Kakashi Hatake asintió complacido al escuchar el informe de los dos ninjas.

-Volved mañana para vuestra siguiente misión –Hinata y Naruto soltaron un breve "entendido" y se dieron la vuelta para marcharse – Espera un segundo, Naruto –dijo el Hokage antes de que el joven héroe saliera de su oficina.

-Yo debería volver casa –le dijo Hinata al héroe de Konoha –. Nos vemos mañana, Naruto-kun.

-Sí, hasta mañana –se despidió el joven héroe de su compañera y luego volteó para mirar a su antiguo maestro - ¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei?

-He estado pensando en lo que me habías dicho sobre tu entrenamiento y creo que he encontrado a la persona ideal para el trabajo –contestó el Rokudaime -. Te estará esperando dentro de una hora en el campo de entrenamiento número veintitrés.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó el héroe de Konoha con curiosidad.

-Ya lo verás –contestó Kakashi enigmático despertando aún más la curiosidad de su alumno -. Cuando ninguno de los dos tenga misiones entrenareis juntos, el resto del tiempo lo harás por tu cuenta –ahora que el problema del Kyubi era cosa del pasado no existía motivo por el cual Naruto no pudiera entrenar por su cuenta en sus ratos libres.

El héroe de Konoha se despidió de su antiguo maestro y se fue directo a su restaurante de fideos favorito. Sentía tanta curiosidad por su nuevo entrenador que no pensó en otra cosa durante la hora previa a su cita con el ninja misterioso. Intentó especular sobre su identidad pero lo único que se le ocurría es que su nuevo instructor debía ser un ninja muy hábil con el Katon y la única persona que conocía Naruto con esa característica era Sasuke, pero eso era imposible.

Naruto llegó al campo de entrenamiento veintitrés casi un cuarto de hora antes del tiempo acordado, sin embargo ya había alguien ahí esperando. Cuando el héroe de Konoha vio a la persona que lo esperaba, por un segundo creyó que estaba viendo a un fantasma. Primero pensó que se trataba de Asuma, pero cuando lo miró con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que no era el antiguo maestro del equipo diez. La diferencia más evidente era que este hombre vestía con el uniforme de los ANBU, ropa negra y un chaleco táctico gris. En ese momento el nuevo entrenador del héroe de Konoha no llevaba ninguna máscara y a medida que se acercaba Naruto pudo ver claramente muchas diferencias con respecto al difunto Asuma Sarutobi. Por las arrugas de su frente y alrededor de los ojos, Naruto dedujo que su nuevo entrenador debía tener unos cuarenta años, su pelo era color castaño oscuro y tenía los ojos negros. Sin embargo las diferencias más claras eran que este hombre no tenía barba y que tanto su expresión como su postura delataban una personalidad firme y seria, contraria a la de Asuma que solía ser más indiferente.

-Me llamo Kazuma Sarutobi –se presentó el hombre cuando Naruto se acercó lo suficiente para oírle.

-Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki –el joven héroe aún estaba aturdido, ahora que lo veía con claridad, el parecido con Asuma era asombroso.  
Que el hombre fuera del clan Sarutobi explicaba un poco las cosas pero aún así el hijo del Yondaime tuvo que preguntar -. Disculpe pero ¿tiene usted alguna relación con Asuma Sarutobi?

Kazuma miró de arriba a abajo a Naruto durante un rato, en ese momento el joven héroe tuvo la sensación de que ese hombre le podía ver hasta los pensamientos.

-Era mi hermano –contestó al cabo de un rato dejando a Naruto boquiabierto con la revelación -. Antes de empezar con el entrenamiento quiero darte las gracias por entrenar a mi hijo, aunque la estupidez del Orioke no Jutsu te lo podías haber ahorrado –agregó el hombre con tanta seriedad que el héroe de Konoha no pudo evitar sentirse regañado.

Naruto se quedó callado, mirando al hombre con curiosidad. Konohamaru y él tenían una amistad hace seis años, pero aquella era la primera vez que conocía al padre de su pequeño amigo. Kakashi-sensei debería haberle avisado.

-Kakashi-sama me ha dicho que querías entrenar con el elemento Katon –dijo Kazuma para redirigir el tema hacia el asunto que les había traído a ambos a ese lugar-, por lo tanto entiendo que no has realizado antes ninguna técnica ígnea ¿verdad?

-No, hace menos de un año que entreno con el Futon –contestó Naruto con sinceridad.

Por primera vez en los últimos minutos la expresión del entrenador de Naruto cambió.

-¿Has conseguido integrar un cambio de la naturaleza del chakra en tus Kage Bunshin en menos de un año? –preguntó el padre de Konohamaru totalmente perplejo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Suelo utilizar los clones de sombra para acelerar los entrenamientos –explicó el héroe de Konoha con tono despreocupado.

Kazuma comprendió rápidamente la explicación de Naruto, pero aun así seguía asombrado. Introducir cualquier elemento a los Kage Bunshin era algo extremadamente difícil de hacer, además de que una gran cantidad de chakra requería una concentración y un control muy precisos, él nunca fue capaz de hacer algo así y aquel chico despreocupado lo había conseguido en menos de un año. Sin duda el hijo del Yondaime Hokage era un prodigio.

-El principio básico de las técnicas Katon es el mismo que en las técnicas Futon, pero con una ligera diferencia –empezó a explicar Kazuma recuperando la compostura -. Para las técnicas basadas en el viento tienes que separar tu chakra en dos y frotarlos entre ellos para conseguir que tu chakra sea lo más afilado posible. Con las técnicas ígneas tienes que hacer algo similar, pero después de separar tu chakra en dos lo que tienes que hacer es chocar ambas partes entre ellas para conseguir una chispa.

-¿Una chispa? –preguntó Naruto confuso, entendía lo de separar el chakra pero todo lo demás le resultaba incomprensible.

-Sí, como cuando chocas dos piedras para encender una hoguera –explicó el padre de Konohamaru y gracias a esa analogía el héroe de Konoha comprendió lo que quería decir.

Naruto formó un sello con los dedos para invocar a sus clones y empezar con el entrenamiento pero el miembro del clan Sarutobi se lo impidió.

-Por el momento vamos a trabajar sin los Kage Bunshin –dijo Kazuma.

-Pero con los clones avanzaré más rápido –se quejó Naruto.

-Lo sé, pero también te cansarás antes y como no tenemos mucho tiempo para entrenar juntos prefiero que guardes tus energías para trabajar el mayor tiempo posible sin detenernos, podrás emplear tus Kage Bunshin cuando entrenes por tu cuenta –explicó el ANBU, como tenían que intercalar los entrenamientos con sus misiones habituales quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo disponible. Naruto asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión –. Entonces vamos a empezar… habiendo formado equipo con un Uchiha seguro que has visto antes esta técnica, pero es una de las más básicas y sencillas del estilo Katon –continuó explicando Kazuma -. La Gran Bola de Fuego, es una técnica desarrollada por el clan Uchiha y para ejecutarla tienes que concentrar tu chakra en el pecho y en la boca, retenerlo durante un momento y luego liberarlo todo de golpe. Los sellos que tienes que hacer son: caballo, serpiente, carnero, mono, jabalí, caballo y tigre.

Naruto muy emocionado concentró su chakra tal y como le había indicado Kazuma Sarutobi, hizo los sellos y exclamó: _"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"_. Cuando liberó su chakra no sucedió absolutamente nada. Volvió a intentarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. El héroe de Konoha necesitó otros diez intentos más para conseguir algún resultado, aunque no fuera el esperado. Al décimo intento una pequeña nube de humo negro salió de su boca, pero no había producido ni un poco de fuego y lo único que consiguió fue atragantarse. Naruto siguió trabajando bajo la atenta mirada de Kazuma durante todo el día y cuando el padre de Konohamaru decidió poner fin al entrenamiento el joven héroe aún no había logrado producir ni una mínima llama. Al día siguiente Naruto tendría una misión así que no podrían volver a trabajar juntos durante un tiempo, pero el ANBU le dijo que como ya comprendía el concepto básico del jutsu, lo tendría que practicar por su cuenta. El hijo del Yondaime se fue del campo de entrenamiento un poco deprimido por sus escasos avances con el Katon, aunque esperaba avanzar más rápido durante los próximos días gracias a sus Kage Bunshin.

oOo

Los meses pasaban lentamente y el verano dio paso al otoño, y éste poco a poco se iba acercando al invierno. Los árboles de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja ya empezaban a perder sus amarillentas hojas mientras los ninjas se preparaban para el Festival del Fuego. Aunque Naruto apenas había notado el paso del tiempo. Entre sus misiones junto a Hinata y sus entrenamientos con Kazuma el joven héroe prácticamente no tenía tiempo para nada más. Sus misiones siguieron siendo de rango C durante todos esos meses, aunque eso le daba la oportunidad de seguir practicando sus técnicas Katon mientras las realizaba. En ese aspecto había tenido un gran avance.

En cuanto a Hinata, Naruto sentía que había dado un gran paso atrás. Sin duda todas esas misiones que realizaban juntos les habían acercado más que nunca, la chica Hyuga parecía tener más confianza estando con él, pero el joven héroe sentía que no podría seguir soportando la presencia de Hinata sin volverse loco. Soñaba a todas horas con la curva de su cuello, con sus labios, con sus enormes ojos perlados y con la suavidad de su piel. Cada vez que la chica le tocaba notaba cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía, dando paso a una terrible necesidad de unirse a ella y no separarse nunca. Lo que sentía por la chica parecía hacerse cada vez más claro, aunque no podía asegurar que fuese amor. Solo se había enamorado una vez en la vida y en presencia de Hinata no sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba con Sakura, de hecho lo que sentía en presencia de la chica del clan Hyuga no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido en presencia de su antigua compañera de equipo. Se había enamorado de Sakura desde que fue lo suficientemente mayor para saber qué era el amor, pero jamás había sentido algo similar a las sensaciones de aquel momento. Los sentimientos eran completamente diferentes con las dos chicas y Naruto no tenía forma alguna de saber cuál de ellos era verdadero… y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

En aquel momento sus problemas emocionales no parecían tener solución, al menos ninguna que el joven héroe supiera ver. De lo único que estaba seguro es que bajo ningún concepto quería separarse de Hinata, ni siquiera para volver con su antiguo equipo. Cada vez que pensaba en el equipo siete era completamente incapaz de imaginar alguna situación que no fuera incómoda. El héroe de Konoha sabía que Sakura amaba a Sasuke y que lo estaría esperando siempre, y Sasuke… bueno, estaba demasiado ocupado siendo Sasuke. Curiosamente, siempre que imaginaba a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo juntos en una relación romántica solo podía alegrarse por ellos, parecía incapaz de sentir celos. ¿Significaba eso que ya no amaba a Sakura? Tenía bastante claro que sus sentimientos hacia la chica de cabellos rosados nunca cambiaron, pero eso solo le hacía preguntarse si alguna vez había amado realmente a la chica Haruno. Si lo que él pensaba que era amor en realidad no lo era, significaba que sus sentimientos por Hinata podían ser amor. En una ocasión la chica Hyuga había confesado que lo amaba, pero todos los sucesos posteriores a aquello habían pasado tan rápido que jamás volvieron a hablar del asunto. ¿Seguiría Hinata sintiendo lo mismo?

Naruto decidió que debía aclarar cuanto antes lo que sentía o corría el riesgo de que su mente sufriera un corto circuito. Pensar en Sakura le había dado la respuesta: para aclarar de una vez qué sentía debía hablar con una de las dos implicadas en su dilema. Por alguna razón le daba cierta vergüenza hablar con Hinata sobre esas cosas, pero con Sakura era diferente, tal vez su antigua compañera de equipo podría ayudarle a solucionar su problema.

Satisfecho con su resolución se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Concentró su chakra y ejecutó los treinta y cuatro sellos de la técnica. Cinco bolas de fuego, no más grandes que una manzana, se formaron a su alrededor y salieron disparadas hacia adelante, impactando sobre un muñeco de prácticas. La explosión resultante fue desproporcionada en comparación con lo pequeñas que eran las bolas de fuego, quemando el terreno en una superficie de unos tres metros alrededor del muñeco de prácticas.

-Muy bien hecho –dijo Kazuma al ver la explosión –, esa era una técnica muy avanzada y la has dominado en poco tiempo.

-Pero tardo demasiado en hacerla, además no podre recordar todos esos sellos en mitad de un combate –se quejó Naruto, no parecía tan satisfecho como el padre de Konohamaru.

-Sigue practicando y con el tiempo podrás reducir el número de sellos –para demostrar lo que acababa de decir Kazuma hizo tres sellos en rápida sucesión y realizo la misma técnica que Naruto -. Eso era todo lo que podía enseñarte sobre el Katon, sin embargo he visto algo muy interesante y creo que convendría seguir con el entrenamiento.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Naruto.

-Antes tengo que hablar con Kakashi-sama sobre lo que he descubierto –el héroe de Konoha puso cara de decepción aunque no replicó, sabía por experiencia que ese hombre no le diría nada a menos que así lo quisiera –. De todas formas antes de continuar con el nuevo entrenamiento tienes que mejorar aún más tus técnicas ígneas.

Antes de que Naruto y Kazuma pudieran reanudar el entrenamiento un shinobi llegó corriendo al campo y los interrumpió.

-Naruto-san, el Hokage requiere su presencia en su oficina a la mayor brevedad posible –dijo el ninja recién llegado.

El héroe de Konoha miró a Kazuma sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero cuando el padre de Konohamaru le dijo sencillamente "ve", el hijo del Yondaime desapareció. Naruto corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los tejados de la villa y en poco más de tres minutos estaba delante de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. El joven héroe entró sin llamar. Cuando vio que Hinata ya estaba dentro del despacho Naruto supo que le habían llamado por una misión.

-Hace dos días una aldea del País del Fuego ha sido masacrada completamente –dijo Kakashi sin perder el tiempo -. El Señor Feudal quiere que los culpables sean castigados.

-Es horrible –dijo Hinata tras escuchar las palabras del Hokage.

-La aldea está situada al suroeste, cerca de la frontera con el País Fluvial –siguió hablando el Rokudaime sin hacer caso al comentario de la chica –. Estaba habitada por mineros que sacaban oro de una mina cercana a la villa. Hace mucho tiempo que la mina se ha agotado y el oro restante se encuentra a tal profundidad que resulta demasiado peligroso extraerlo, por ese motivo la población de la aldea se ha reducido considerablemente en los últimos años.

-¿Cuál es nuestra prioridad? –preguntó Naruto.

-Tenéis que viajar hasta la aldea y encontrar a los responsables de la masacre –contestó Kakashi –. Una vez localizados, intentad capturarlos con vida. Esta es una misión de rango A así que tened mucho cuidado, no se descarta que los responsables sean ninjas.

-Entendido –dijeron Naruto y Hinata al unísono.

Después de eso, los dos ninjas salieron a toda prisa de la oficina del Rokudaime Hokage. Acordaron encontrarse delante de la puerta principal de la villa en diez minutos y salieron corriendo en direcciones diferentes a buscar el equipamiento necesario para cumplir la misión encomendada.

.

.

.

Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias de forma muy especial a **aniota21** por su gran trabajo como mi "tercer ojo"(como ella suele decir). Como muchos habreis notado suelo tener bastantes faltas de ortografía pero gracias a ella esas faltas se han reducido al minino(sino completamente a cero) en gracias a su meticuloso y magnifico trabajo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS **ANIOTA21**! ^^

Gracias también a los que seguís esta historia y a los que os molestáis en dejar una pequeña review, realmente me llena de alegria saber que mi pequeño fic os esta gustando =)

Sobre el capitulo: Algunos(la mayoría) os habreis dado cuenta que es más corto que el anterior y que es principalmente un capitulo de transición(o de relleno, como queráis llamarlo), pero algunas cosas de este capitulo son importantes y cobraran sentido mas pronto que tarde.

Una ultima cosa: como comente en el capitulo anterior este mes tengo más trabajo de lo que es normal y tardare un poco más en subir los capitulos. Lo vuelvo a comentar porque aunque he dicho que quiero publicar al menos un capitulo cada semana no estoy seguro de poder conseguir esto con el siguiente capitulo, intentaré actualizar el fic antes de una semana pero si no lo consigo por favor no me odiéis mucho.

Y para terminar espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y como va siendo costumbre acepto cualquier tipo de critica =)


	8. PARTE 1: Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

 ** _¡Por fin una misión de rango A! ¿Naruto es un criminal?_**

Naruto y Hinata estaban a tan solo una hora de la aldea indicada por el Hokage, pero el joven héroe sentía que algo iba terriblemente mal. Por fin tenía una misión de rango A, sin embargo algo desencajaba en todo ello y no podía identificar qué era.

Desde que abandonó la Villa de la Hoja junto a Hinata, el rubio trató de hallar una razón a la masacre de la aldea minera sin éxito alguno. Naruto pensaba que si los responsables solo iban tras el poco oro de la mina no se habrían molestado en aniquilar a toda la aldea, más lógico hubiera sido utilizar a los aldeanos como mano de obra. La única explicación posible apuntaba a una absurda y sanguinaria demostración de poder… ¿pero con qué fin? El joven Uzumaki no tenía respuestas, y cuanto más pensaba en ello más furioso se ponía.

A medida que se acercaban a la aldea, la determinación de Naruto iba en aumento: los responsables de la masacre pagarían por sus crimines sin importar cuáles fueran sus motivos. Por su parte, Hinata se sentía de forma similar a su compañero, aunque había una cosa más que la preocupaba. Normalmente las misiones de rango A las llevaban a cabo ninjas de nivel jounin, entonces ¿por qué el Hokage les había asignado esa misión a ellos si ambos seguían siendo chunins? Cierto era que el poder de Naruto ya superaba al de muchos ninjas de elite, pero oficialmente todavía no era jounin. Estaba claro que existía algún motivo oculto, Kakashi Hatake no era el tipo de hombre que hacía las cosas solo porque sí.

Hinata desechó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza para concentrarse únicamente en la misión.

La chica del clan Hyuga recogió su largo cabello en una coleta alta y con movimientos diestros la ató con una goma para que no se soltara. Muchas veces había pensado en cortárselo, en muchos aspectos resultaba incómodo por su longitud, sobre todo durante los combates; pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Lo que la había convencido de dejarlo como estaba fue escuchar a Naruto hablar sobre el pelo de su madre, así que había adoptado como costumbre atarlo en una coleta alta para que no la molestase durante las misiones.

Cuando lo dos ninjas llegaron al lugar de la masacre el alma se les cayó a los pies. El paisaje era devastador, no quedaba ni una sola casa en pie y había cadáveres por doquier. El olor a putrefacción, sangre y carne quemada inundaba todo el lugar, los dos ninjas tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no vomitar. Haciendo de tripas corazón, los dos compañeros caminaron entre los escombros para encontrar cualquier pista que los pudiera llevar hasta los responsables de aquella atrocidad. Hinata tenía el Byakugan activado para inspeccionar mejor la aldea y Naruto utilizaba el Modo Ermitaño para encontrar cualquier superviviente y para evitar posibles emboscadas.

Tras casi media hora de inspección Naruto y Hinata abandonaron cualquier esperanza de encontrar supervivientes, los aldeanos no tuvieron ni la menor oportunidad de escapar. Los responsables de aquella matanza no habían perdonado a nadie, ni siquiera a los niños. Muchas de las víctimas aún estaban en las camas, por lo que ambos ninjas dedujeron que el ataque debió llevarse a cabo durante la noche. Por los signos de la pelea el joven Uzumaki y su compañera Hyuga concluyeron que los aldeanos no intentaron defenderse, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba intentaron huir, aunque nadie lo consiguió. Una vez terminada la masacre los responsables incendiaron el lugar para borrar su rastro.

-Esto es obra de un ninja –le dijo Hinata a su compañero, después de inspeccionar uno de los cuerpos con su Byakugan -. Este hombre tiene el corazón destrozado aunque no tiene ninguna herida visible, para hacer este tipo de daños hace falta una liberación de chakra muy precisa sobre el corazón a una distancia muy corta.

A la chica se le revolvieron las tripas al pensar que un Hyuga sería capaz de infligir un daño como ese, aunque era algo completamente imposible que un miembro de su clan fuera un ninja renegado. Los miembros de la rama principal disfrutaban de muchas comodidades dentro de la villa como dentro del clan, por lo que nadie tenía motivos para abandonar la aldea, y si algún miembro de la rama secundaria desertaba y se volvía un criminal, los líderes del clan se encargaban de activar el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Aunque Hinata no descartaba la posibilidad de que hubiera algún usuario del Byakugan fuera de su clan, durante la última guerra había conocido a un ninja de la Niebla con el doujutsu de su familia y era posible que hubiera más personas así en el mundo.

\- Esta herida fue causada con un kunai –dijo Naruto inspeccionando otro cuerpo -, y por cómo esta removida la tierra diría que hay al menos un usuario del elemento Doton –agregó finalmente.

Después de una hora dando vueltas por la aldea en ruinas, los dos ninjas llegaron a la conclusión de que ya no podían averiguar nada más en aquel sitio. El fuego se había encargado de borrar cualquier rastro de los responsables y por los signos de los ataques a los aldeanos solo pudieron deducir que los agresores eran shinobis y que debían ser al menos tres. Tenían muy poca información, prácticamente todos los escuadrones ninja encajaban en esa descripción. Por otro lado, tanto Naruto como Hinata se negaban a rendirse y fracasar en aquella misión, los responsables de aquella atrocidad debían pagar por sus crímenes.

La única solución que quedaba era buscar aldeas cercanas e intentar encontrar algún rastro reciente de un grupo de ninjas. Era un poco desesperado pero no tenían ningún plan mejor. El pueblo más cercano estaba a unos cincuenta kilómetros de su posición actual, así que decidieron empezar por ahí.

Ni Hinata, ni Naruto lamentaron marcharse de aquella aldea. Después de haber vivido una guerra ambos pensaron que ya estaban curados de espantos, sin embargo jamás habrían imaginado que alguien sería capaz de semejante barbarie en tiempos de paz. Por muy grande que fuera la pena, en aquel momento no podían quedarse a enterrar los cuerpos; si perdían más tiempo sería imposible encontrar el rastro de los culpables. Se asegurarían de que las víctimas del ataque recibiesen un funeral adecuado una vez terminada la misión.

Los dos ninjas tardaron muy poco tiempo en llegar a la aldea más cercana, aunque lo que encontraron en aquel sitio no era para nada lo que ellos estaban esperando. No había ni un alma por las calles, pero gracias al Byakugan de Hinata pudieron confirmar que los habitantes de aquel pueblo se estaban escondiendo.

El reciente acontecimiento en la aldea vecina tal vez tuviera algo que ver con la actitud de aquellas personas. Por más que Naruto gritaba para asegurar que no había ningún peligro, nadie salía de su escondite.

Tras diez minutos intentando convencer a los aldeanos, el rubio se cansó y decidió continuar su camino en silencio junto a Hinata. Toda aquella situación era absurda, una cosa era desconfiar de los ninjas y otra muy diferente llevarlo hasta ese extremo. Después de dar muchas vueltas por la aldea, los dos ninjas de la Hoja optaron por irse de aquel sitio y probar suerte en otro lado; pero algo les hizo cambiar de opinión: sin previo aviso una niña de no más de diez años había aparecido en medio de la calle, quedando petrificada al verlos. A medida que el joven héroe y su compañera se acercaban a la muchacha pudieron ver que esta estaba temblando, completamente atemorizada.

Cuando los ninjas estuvieron a menos de cinco pasos de la niña, una mujer salió corriendo de una casa cercana, se arrodilló junto a la chiquilla y la abrazó. La mujer miraba directamente a Naruto, y el joven héroe pudo ver en sus ojos algo que no había percibido en mucho tiempo: odio. El héroe de Konoha se quedó clavado en el sitio, no pensaba que volverían a dedicarle una mirada como aquella.

-Esta gente tiene miedo… -Hinata fue incapaz de completar la frase, ella también había notado el odio y el miedo en la mirada de esa mujer.

-De mí –completó Naruto, aunque la seriedad del rostro del joven héroe hizo que la madre de la niña perdiera la poca confianza que tenía, que cerró los ojos y abrazó a la chiquilla con más fuerza -. No sé por qué me odias, pero no tengo ninguna intención de haceros daño.

-Mi compañero dice la verdad –apoyó la chica del clan Hyuga, intentando que su voz sonara lo más tranquilizadora posible; aunque en realidad lo que quería era abofetear a aquella mujer -. Estamos buscando a los responsables del ataque de la aldea minera que hay cerca de aquí.

-Estas de broma ¿verdad? –Dijo la mujer alzando la vista hacia Hinata, mirándola como si la chica fuera estúpida – Tienes al responsable justo al lado.

Los dos ninjas se miraron el uno al otro completamente confundidos. La afirmación de esa mujer explicaba el porqué todo el mundo se escondía, aunque no tenía sentido que creyesen a Naruto responsable de tal barbaridad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Naruto incrédulo- Jamás había estado aquí antes.

-Tú mismo nos dijiste que si no te dábamos todo lo que querías nos harías lo mismo que a la aldea de Takayama –explicó la mujer un tanto desorientada, mirando alternativamente a Naruto y Hinata.

-Creo que me confundes con otra persona –replicó el héroe de Konoha que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba la mujer.

-Tú eres Naruto Uzumaki y estuviste aquí hace dos días –afirmó la madre de la niña.

Al escuchar su propio nombre el héroe de Konoha se quedó sin habla. Aquella señora no lo estaba confundiendo, pero eso no era posible. Cuantas más cosas descubrían, menos sentido tenía todo.

-¿Está usted completamente segura de que es éste chico al que vio? –la mujer miró al joven Uzumaki durante unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza. Hinata frunció el ceño, tenía una teoría pero no le gustaba nada – Creo que alguien se está haciendo pasar por ti, Naruto-kun –explicó la chica a su compañero.

-¿Por qué haría alguien algo así? –preguntó el héroe de Konoha, la situación estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro.

-Probablemente por tu reputación –contestó la chica del clan Hyuga, la situación era similar a la de los exámenes de chunin, pero en lugar de utilizar la reputación de Naruto para una buena causa, se utilizaba para todo lo contrario -. Hay muchos rumores acerca del poder que tienes y si alguien comete un crimen en tu nombre todo el respeto y admiración que la gente siente por ti se convierte automáticamente en odio y miedo –tras la explicación de su compañera, el héroe de Konoha empezó a comprender la situación. Ser mundialmente conocido tenía sus inconvenientes.

Poco a poco la confusión de Naruto se fue transformando en furia. Apretó los puños con fuerza y sus rasgos comenzaron a cambiar: notaba cómo sus uñas crecían y se afilaban clavándose en las palmas de sus manos, su vista se nubló durante un segundo mientras sus pupilas se transformaban y el iris cambiaba de color, también notaba su colmillos considerablemente más largos. La noticia que acababan de recibir también había despertado la furia de Kurama, que involuntariamente comenzó a inundar la red de chakra del jinchuriki con su propio chakra. El joven héroe notaba el cambio que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo, pero como ya no había sello que separase su chakra y el del kyubi, no había nada que pudiese hacer para impedirlo, salvo esperar a que el bijuu se calmase.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Hinata no veía así a su compañero y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Sabía que a diferencia del pasado el joven héroe no perdería el control de sus acciones, pero incluso así el joven Uzumaki podía ser inestable. Además todavía quería investigar algunas cosas en aquella aldea, y con su transformación Naruto no haría más que empeorar las cosas. En aquella situación ella sola sería mucho más efectiva. La chica se acercó a su compañero y tocó suavemente su hombro, en ese mismo instante el héroe de Konoha dejó de temblar de rabia y parecía calmarse.

-Naruto-kun será mejor que me esperes en las afueras de la aldea, me reuniré contigo en unos minutos –al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, el joven héroe miró con preocupación a su compañera durante unos instantes, pero al ver la expresión de confianza y determinación de la chica el joven Uzumaki se tranquilizó. Ahí estaba de nuevo, él había flaqueado y la chica del clan Hyuga volvía a ser fuerte por los dos.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

Cuando el héroe de Konoha desapareció la mujer y la niña se relajaron, la chica de grandes ojos perlados parecía ejercer una gran influencia en el chico rubio. A la muchacha también le resultó mucho más fácil obtener información tras la marcha de Naruto, los aldeanos que observaban la escena desde sus casas parecían confiar un poco más en ella. Que el joven Uzumaki hiciera caso a su petición sin rechistar había sido de gran ayuda.

Al final Hinata tardó casi una hora en hablar con todos los aldeanos de aquel pueblo, aunque obtuvo la misma información que la mujer le había proporcionado. Un hombre idéntico a Naruto llegó a la aldea hace dos días, asumiendo la responsabilidad de la masacre de Takayama, y se llevó todo lo que quiso, principalmente dinero y joyas, aunque también había secuestrado a algunas personas, entre ellas el marido de la mujer que los dos ninjas conocieron al llegar a la aldea. Nadie sabía la razón de los secuestros, pero Hinata sospechaba que no era para nada bueno.

La chica del clan Hyuga quiso prometer a los aldeanos que encontrarían a sus familiares y que los traería de vuelta a todos sanos y salvos, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. No tenía mucho sentido cometer crímenes en nombre de otra persona, la única explicación razonable que encontraba Hinata era que alguien quería hundir la reputación de Naruto… ¿pero por qué?

En ese momento los motivos de los criminales eran lo de menos, ya se encargaría el equipo de interrogación de la Hoja de conseguir respuestas una vez capturado el responsable. Ahora mismo su mayor problema era que el falso Naruto les sacaba dos días de ventaja, y para empeorar las cosas lo único que sabía Hinata sobre el paradero de su objetivo es que había abandonado la aldea en dirección noroeste, hacia el País Fluvial.

Cuando la chica del clan Hyuga se reunió con su compañero, este había vuelto a su aspecto habitual. Hinata le contó al héroe de Konoha todo lo que había descubierto, sin omitir ningún detalle. La muchacha sabía que era mejor ser sincera; en ese momento Naruto no necesitaba que nadie le protegiera, el joven héroe necesitaba que alguien le ayudase a limpiar su nombre. Y eso era precisamente lo que Hinata quería hacer.

Tras enterarse de los secuestros Naruto quiso salir corriendo para salvar a las víctimas antes de que fuera tarde, aunque su compañera se lo impidió. La chica del clan Hyuga sacó un mapa de su mochila y lo extendió en el suelo, el joven héroe se acercó y miro el mapa con curiosidad. Hinata explicó que teniendo en cuenta la última dirección conocida de su objetivo, era probable que el falso Naruto fuera a una aldea llamada Tanima, para después abandonar el País Fluvial y entrar en el País del Té.

Hinata dedicó varios minutos en establecer la ruta más probable del falso Naruto, describiendo líneas de un país a otro con el dedo. Cuando el joven héroe quiso saber cómo su compañera había llegado a aquella conclusión, la chica le explicó que era probable que los responsables de la masacre de Takayama no quieran acercarse demasiado a los territorios vigilados por ninjas para no llamar la atención de demasiados shinobis y que, teniendo en cuenta el rumbo actual de su objetivo, esa era la ruta más probable. La experta en rastreo también le dijo a su compañero que irían cambiando el rumbo a medida que consiguieran más información y que era mejor que utilizase el Henge para cambiar de apariencia cada vez que se acercasen a áreas pobladas para evitar nuevos problemas.

Tras tener clara la estrategia a seguir los dos shinobi se pusieron en marcha. Como experta en rastreo y persecución Hinata llevó la delantera en todo momento.

 **oOo**

Naruto y Hinata acababan de abandonar el País de los Pantanos y se estaban adentrando cada vez más en el País de la Piedra. Ya llevaban una semana con aquella persecución y el joven héroe estaba empezando a impacientarse. En aquel momento estaba tan furioso que en lo único que pensaba era en matar de forma violenta a la persona que se estaba haciendo pasar por él. En la aldea de Tanima había descubierto el motivo de los secuestros, y no fue nada agradable. Los criminales se llevaban rehenes de una aldea para matarlos en la siguiente y así conseguir que los aldeanos obedezcan todas sus exigencias. Al enterarse de aquella noticia Naruto sintió tal rabia que casi pierde el control de sí mismo; el asesinato ya era algo bastante difícil de asimilar, pero que alguien cometiese ese tipo de barbaridades en su nombre lo convertía en algo personal. Cada vez que el joven héroe sentía que iba a perder el control por culpa de la rabia, Hinata le cogía de la mano con fuerza para consolarlo, esa era la única forma que tenía para tranquilizarse.

A lo largo de la última semana Hinata no solo había sido el apoyo emocional del héroe de Konoha, también había demostrado unas habilidades de rastreo excepcionales. El joven Uzumaki era completamente consciente de que sin la ayuda de la chica jamás podría haber llevado a cabo esa misión. Hace dos horas que la joven Hyuga había conseguido encontrar un rastro claro que los dirigía hacia el falso Naruto, y eso significaba que podrían darle alcance aquel mismo día.

Tuvieron que correr otras cinco horas antes de encontrar al falso Naruto, aunque sería más correcto decir que fue su objetivo quien los encontró a ellos.

-¡Doton: Irodeppo no Jutsu! –exclamó una voz, pero Naruto y Hinata no pudieron identificar la posición exacta del atacante.

Una gran piedra se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, la roca doblaba en tamaño al héroe de Konoha y parecía hacerse cada vez más grande a medida que avanzaba. El joven Uzumaki dio un salto adelante mientras formaba una bola de chakra con la mano derecha, exclamó _"Rasengan"_ e impactó su técnica en la gran roca, pulverizándola en pleno vuelo. Casi al mismo tiempo cinco cuchillos kunai salieron volando hacia la espalda de Naruto que aún seguía en el aire. El joven héroe formó un sello para invocar un Kage Bunshin y poder maniobrar en el aire para esquivar las armas, aunque su compañera actuó un segundo antes:

-¡Hakke Kusho! –una violenta ráfaga de chakra golpeó los kunai desviando su trayectoria, cuando Naruto miró a su compañera, ésta tenía las rodillas flexionadas y las palmas de las manos extendidas, adoptando la postura del taijutsu de su familia.

Cuando el héroe de Konoha tocó el suelo un tercer grupo de ninjas salió de su escondite a toda velocidad. El joven héroe se preparó para bloquear el golpe, pero Hinata gritó que se apartase. El aviso llegó un segundo tarde, justo antes de esquivar el golpe la palma del shinobi recién llegado rozó ligeramente el antebrazo izquierdo de Naruto. Los dos ninjas de la Hoja se pusieron espalda contra espalda, y otros tres ninjas salieron de su escondite rodeando a los shinobis de Konoha. Habían caído en una emboscada.

-¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata a su compañero sin perder de vista a los recién llegados.

-Sí, aunque tengo todo el brazo izquierdo entumecido –contestó el héroe de Konoha -. ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?

-Es algún tipo de jutsu similar al bisturí de chakra –empezó a explicar la chica del clan Hyuga, que había visto una acumulación de chakra en la mano del ninja que atacó a su compañero -, además ese ninja debe tener conocimientos anatómicos muy avanzados, es mejor mantener las distancias –concluyó la chica, recordando que en Takayama había visto cuerpos con graves daños en los órganos internos pero sin heridas externas.

Naruto tomó nota mental de la observación de su compañera y miró a los cuatro shinobis que los estaban atacando. El ninja del bisturí de chakra parecía el mayor de los cuatro, vestía ropajes simples de color verde oscuro, tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos negros, el joven héroe calculaba que debía tener unos cincuenta años, pero a pesar de su avanzada edad parecía estar en plena forma física. Al ver a la otra persona que tenía justo en frente, Naruto creyó estar viendo un sapo especialmente feo. El ninja era calvo, bajito, regordete, con los ojos saltones y la ropa, de color negro, le quedaba tan holgada que debía tener al menos dos tallas más.

Las dos personas que el héroe de Konoha tenía justo detrás eran un hombre y una mujer, aunque más que a dos shinobis el joven Uzumaki tenía la impresión de estar viendo a dos modelos. La mujer era alta y atractiva, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, color castaño, los ojos miel y vestía una camisa sin mangas, color rojo oscuro, y unos pantalones cortos, de un tono rosa pálido. El ultimo ninja era el más alto y musculoso de todos, vestía una túnica azul oscuro y unos pantalones blancos, su pelo era rubio y los ojos color café. Los cuatro eran un grupo muy pintoresco, aunque parecían bastante confiados y la reputación de Naruto no parecía intimidarles.

Hinata también miró a los cuatro ninjas uno a uno, ligeramente preocupada. Durante la última semana había abusado de su Byakugan buscando el rastro del falso Naruto y no era capaz de enfocar bien la vista, no era nada grave, con un buen descanso debería volver a estar bien, pero en esas condiciones no podría pelear como siempre. Ella no esperaba tener que entrar en combate tan pronto, la chica había calculado que tardarían al menos otras dos horas en dar alcance a los ninjas y ese tiempo habría bastado para recuperarse al menos un poco. Sin embargo lo que más preocupaba a la joven Hyuga era que solo les habían atacado cuatro personas, ella estaba completamente segura de que eran cinco. Eso solo podía significar dos cosas: que el quinto ninja estaba escondido en algún lugar cercano y que solo atacaría si sus compañeros eran derrotados o que intentaría escapar. Hinata esperaba que fuera la primera opción, si el quinto ninja intentaba escapar tardarían bastante tiempo en volver a encontrar su rastro, y quién sabe qué crímenes cometería en nombre de Naruto hasta entonces. Fuera cual fuera la razón por la cual el quinto ninja no daba la cara debían derrotar a sus cuatro compañeros lo antes posible.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron durante un segundo y asintieron con la cabeza, estaban en clara desventaja y lo primero que tenían que hacer era darle la vuelta a la situación. El héroe de Konoha comenzó a girar sobre su pierna derecha, mientras la joven Hyuga giraba sobre la izquierda. Cuando terminaron el giro habían intercambiado lugares, inmediatamente después el chico juntó las palmas de las manos delante del pecho y la chica concentró una gran cantidad de chakra en las palmas de las manos.

-¡Futon: Reppusho! –el viento se arremolinó alrededor de Naruto durante un segundo, para después salir disparado contra el hombre y la mujer.

-¡Hakke Kuhekisho! –Hinata liberó el chakra que había acumulado hacia el ninja anciano y el hombre con aspecto de sapo.

Los cuatro ninjas desconocidos esquivaron los ataques de los shinobis de Konoha sin muchas dificultades, haciendo que las técnicas de los dos jóvenes impactasen contra el suelo de piedra; sin embargo Naruto y Hinata sabían que esos ataques no servirían de nada, eran solo una distracción. El héroe de Konoha aprovecho el instante en el que los cuatro ninjas cambiaban de sitio para acumular una gran cantidad de chakra; y tras gritar _"Tajuu Kage Bunshin"_ un centenar de Narutos y Hinatas aparecieron en la explanada, rodeando a sus enemigos.

-Yo me encargo del viejo y del guaperas –informó el joven héroe a su compañera -, tú encárgate del hombre sapo y de la mujer.

Hinata asintió para mostrar su conformidad, era demasiado peligroso luchar a corto alcance contra el hombre del bisturí de chakra y de los dos, Naruto era el único que podía luchar a medias y largas distancias. De los otros tres ninjas solo sabían que uno de ellos empleaba el elemento Doton, pero si la chica del clan Hyuga conseguía identificar cuál era, estaba segura de poder derrotarlo, normalmente las técnicas terrestres no eran muy efectivas a corto alcance.

Los clones del joven Uzumaki comenzaron a moverse todos a la vez, mientras Hinata y el verdadero Naruto se mezclaban entre ellos. No era la primera vez que la chica veía a su compañero hacer un gran número de Kage Bunshin, sin embargo seguía asombrándola la cantidad de chakra que poseía el héroe de Konoha. No solo había creado doscientos clones como si nada, también había hecho que la mitad de ellos utilizasen un Henge para copiar la apariencia de Hinata.

La chica del clan Hyuga, camuflada entre los Kage Bunshin, vio como el hombrecillo de ojos saltones formaba varios sellos con las manos y colocaba las manos en el suelo.

-¡Doton: Doryu Datsu! –la tierra que había frente a él comenzó a deformarse y adoptar la forma de una cabeza de dragón.

La cabeza del dragón abrió sus fauces y de ella salieron disparadas a velocidad increíble una gran cantidad de bolas de lodo, no más grandes que un shuriken, destruyendo varias docenas de los Kage Bunshin. Hinata dio un salto lateral para esquivar una bola de lodo y volvió a emplear su Hakke Kusho. La onda de chakra de la chica fue directa contra el hombre que empleaba el Doton, que tuvo que cancelar su técnica para evadir el ataque de la joven Hyuga.

La muchacha acumuló chakra en las manos, que poco a poco comenzó a rodear sus palmas y tomando forma de dos cabezas de león. La joven habría preferido no emplear aquella técnica, ya que la identificaba como la autentica, pero no tenía más remedio. En ese momento tenía la vista nublada por haber abusado del Byakugan, así que no contaba con la precisión necesaria para realizar las demás técnicas de su clan. El _"Juho Soshiken"_ aumentaba un poco su radio de ataque y no requería tanta precisión como otras técnicas. Esa era su mejor carta en aquel momento.

Hinata se acercó todo lo rápido que pudo al usuario de Doton y comenzó a atacarlo. Con cada golpe que daba los leones de chakra de sus manos parecían alargarse, intentando morder al hombre con aspecto de rana. Tal y como la chica había supuesto aquel hombre no era efectivo a corto alcance, aunque lo que la joven Hyuga no había imaginado es que el hombrecillo fuera tan bueno esquivando. Todos los ataques de la chica de ojos perlados erraban el blanco, aunque su adversario retrocedía cada vez más hacia una enorme pared de roca. Cuando la espalda del usuario del elemento Doton chocó contra la pared, Hinata intentó golpearlo en el pecho, pero el hombre se agachó, esquivando el golpe, y puso las manos en el suelo.

-¡ Doton: Retsudo Tensho! –exclamó el hombre y una gran grieta comenzó a subir por la pared que tenía detrás.

La gran pared de roca comenzaba a desmoronarse amenazando con enterrar a Hinata. La chica liberó la técnica de los leones gemelos y tras exclamar _"Hakkesho Kaiten"_ comenzó a girar sobre sí misma liberando chakra a través de todos sus tenketsu. Las rocas chocaban contra la cúpula azulada que había creado la chica, desviándose hacia los lados. La joven Hyuga dejó de girar y comenzó a jadear, no podría seguir así mucho más. Hinata no tuvo tiempo para recuperar el aliento, justo cuanto detuvo el Kaiten la mujer de ojos color miel llegó de un salto a su lado. La mujer atacó a la chica del clan Hyuga con las uñas, Hinata se agachó hacia atrás intentado evadir el golpe, pero las uñas de su oponente crecieron de improviso haciéndole una herida a la ninja de Konoha a la altura del hombro derecho. Las uñas de aquella mujer eran tan afiladas que parecía que tenía un cuchillo kunai en cada dedo.

El corte de Hinata no era profundo aunque dolía, de hecho dolía más de lo que debería. La chica taponó la herida con la mano izquierda y dio un gran salto hacia atrás para separarse de la mujer, antes de atacarla debía averiguar qué clase de jutsu empleaba. Sin duda sus ataques tenían algún tipo de veneno, solo así se explicaría que sintiera tanto dolor, pero debía haber algo más, debía averiguar cómo había conseguido esa mujer que sus uñas fueran tan afiladas y cómo las había hecho crecer de esa forma.

Cuando la chica del clan Hyuga tocó el suelo el hombre con aspecto de sapo apareció a través del suelo intentando golpearla, pero la muchacha volvió a saltar hacia atrás. Ahora era ella la que retrocedía, y para empeorar las cosas su Byakugan tenía demasiados puntos muertos. El hombre y la mujer se turnaban en sus ataques, haciendo retroceder a Hinata cada vez más hasta que la ninja de Konoha dio un mal paso, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. La mujer de pelo castaño intentó atacar de nuevo con sus afiladas uñas a la joven Hyuga, que ahora no podía seguir evadiendo, pero sin previo aviso se escuchó cómo alguien exclamaba:

-¡Katon: Endan! –una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia la mujer que estaba atacando a Hinata a gran velocidad.

La ninja de pelo castaño abortó el ataque y esquivó la bola de fuego, mientras Hinata notaba que alguien la recogía del suelo y la alejaba de aquel lugar. La chica de la Hoja vio la bola de fuego impactar en el suelo y expandirse de forma drástica, quemando un área de unos once metros alrededor del punto de impacto.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata? –preguntó Naruto dejando a la chica en el suelo.

-Sí… gracias –contestó la muchacha respirando con dificultad.

La joven Hyuga miró a su salvador e inmediatamente lo identificó como un Kage Bunshin, había pasado mucho tiempo observando a Naruto y durante los últimos meses trabajando juntos había visto media docena de diferencias entre el chico y sus clones. Eran demasiado sutiles, como la intensidad del azul del iris, el tacto de la piel o el brillo del pelo, y la chica dudaba que alguien más hubiera visto esos pequeñísimos detalles; sin embargo ahí estaban, solo había que saber dónde mirar.

Hinata inspiró hondo para normalizar su respiración y buscó a sus adversarios, cuando los encontró estos ya se estaban dirigiendo a su encuentro. La ninja de Konoha no creía ser capaz de derrotar a ambos al mismo tiempo, quizás si estuviera en mejores condiciones podría haber hecho algo; pero con la vista borrosa y con el poco chakra que le quedaba no podría hacer gran cosa. Y para empeorar las cosas el veneno se estaba extendiendo por su cuerpo, ya que estaba notando el dolor cada vez más intenso por todo su brazo derecho. Aunque se negaba a perder, Naruto había confiado en ella y la chica no traicionaría esa confianza por nada del mundo, solo tenía que encontrar la forma de enfrentarse a esos shinobi de uno en uno. En ese momento el clon del héroe de Konoha le puso una mano en el hombro y desapareció.

Hinata sintió como su red de chakra se inundaba con la energía de Naruto, tan intensa que hasta su vista parecía aclararse un poco. Sintiéndose agradecida con el joven héroe encaró a sus enemigos. Tenía una idea. No era buena, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría otra cosa.

La mujer se adelantó a su compañero y la joven Hyuga vio cómo sus uñas volvían a crecer tratando de alcanzarla, pero ésta se movió ligeramente en el último instante y las uñas de la mujer se clavaron, con toda su longitud, en el hombro derecho de la chica de la Hoja, muy cerca de la herida anterior. Hinata agarró con fuerza el brazo de la mujer, inmovilizándola.

-¡Hakke Hasangeki! –exclamó Hinata golpeando el pecho de la mujer con la palma izquierda, de donde salió una onda de chakra color blanquecino que golpeó a la mujer con tal fuerza que salió disparada hacia atrás.

La ninja desconocida cayó al suelo varios metros más lejos, completamente inmóvil. La shinobi de Konoha estaba bastante segura de que la mujer no había sobrevivido a su ataque, aunque esperaba que ese no fuera el caso; pero ya se preocuparía por eso después, aún quedaba un ninja.

Hinata miró al hombre calvo, que se había quedado inmóvil al ver el ataque que había recibido su compañera. La joven Hyuga forzó su Byakugan todo lo que pudo y fue corriendo a por el hombrecillo con aspecto de sapo. La chica sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad, tenía que acertar con su siguiente ataque o el dolor provocado por el veneno le impediría seguir atacando.

Hinata saltó hacia el hombre y aprovechó la gravedad para que su golpe fuera más fuerte, aunque su oponente esquivo el ataque, pero no lo hizo tan bien como las veces anteriores y perdió el equilibrio. Tal vez el impacto de ver morir a su compañera tuviera algo que ver, sin embargo la joven Hyuga vio su oportunidad y efectuó su ataque:

-¡Juken: Hachimon Hogeki! –ocho puntos se iluminaron en el cuerpo del hombrecillo y la chica golpeó todos ellos.

Era la primera vez que Hinata empleaba ese ataque, su padre se lo había enseñado y la chica sabía que era un ataque mortal, no había forma de sobrevivir a la apertura de las ocho puertas corporales y eso era justo lo que hacia ese ataque. Ese era el último recurso de los Hyuga y en circunstancias normales la chica jamás lo habría empleado, pero tenía los ojos en tan mal estado que no era capaz de ver los tenketsu de su rival para incapacitarlo. Las ocho puertas eran más fáciles de ver, incluso después de haber forzado el Byakugan al máximo. Después de abrir las ocho puertas corporales de su rival, Hinata vio cómo su chakra circulaba de forma violenta por el cuerpo del hombre saliendo al exterior destrozándolo todo a su paso. En pocos segundos el hombre cayó al suelo, sin vida.

La joven Hyuga desactivó su doujutsu y se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.

 **oOo**

No muy lejos de allí Naruto estaba desarrollando su propio combate, aunque no tenía tantos problemas como Hinata. El shinobi anciano había resultado ser el más hábil de los oponentes del héroe de Konoha, pero como el joven Uzumaki sabía que debía mantener las distancias con él había enviado a casi todos los clones para mantenerlo ocupado. Mientras el ninja de cabellos blancos derrotaba a los clones el joven héroe intentaba derrotar a su otro rival.

Naruto accedió al chakra de Kurama y activó el Modo Chakra. Todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto en una cálida y resplandeciente energía amarilla y desapareció en un destello. Cuando volvió a aparecer golpeó a su oponente con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho, aunque el musculoso ninja no se inmutó. El golpe del joven héroe había sido tan potente que hasta la mismísima Tsunade habría sentido envidia, pero su rival reaccionó como si le hubiera picado un mosquito. El joven Uzumaki estaba tan sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar que no reaccionó a tiempo ante el golpe del shinobi desconocido.

El ninja golpeó a Naruto directamente en el pecho y el joven héroe salió volando para atrás varios metros; el golpe fue tan fuerte que de no haber sido por el chakra de Kurama, que lo protegía y curaba muy rápido, podría haber muerto en el acto. Aunque por suerte no fue así, pero sin duda tardaría un tiempo en recuperarse por completo de aquel golpe, incluso con la ayuda del kyubi. El joven Uzumaki miró hacia el ninja anciano que aún peleaba con los Kage Bunshin, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Debía acabar con el ninja de fuerza y resistencia infernal o estaría en problemas. La única opción que le quedaba era el RasenShuriken; esa técnica probablemente mataría a su oponente, pero no quería recibir otro golpe como el de antes.

Naruto formó la técnica y un ruido ensordecedor inundó toda la llanura y en cuanto el shuriken de chakra se había formado, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra su oponente. El shinobi desconocido intentó esquivar el jutsu de Naruto, sin embargo el héroe de Konoha juntó las palmas de las manos y el RasenShuriken se expandió, engullendo por completo a su víctima. Cuando la técnica se deshizo el monstruoso ninja seguía de pie, sin ninguna herida aparente, pero poco segundos después el shinobi se desplomó en el suelo. Naruto se acercó a él con cautela y comprobó sus signos vitales… el ninja seguía vivo. El joven Uzumaki no sabía cómo era posible, no había nadie que fuera capaz de sobrevivir al RasenShuriken, pero ese hombre lo había conseguido, aunque no era probable que despertase hasta dentro de varios días.

El héroe de Konoha miró al otro ninja, ya solo quedaban media docena de Kage Bunshin luchando contra el anciano shinobi. Aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que todos los clones fueran destruidos, así que concentró su chakra y formó treinta y cuatro sellos manuales.

-¡Katon: Onidoro! –exclamó y cinco bolas de fuego, del tamaño de manzanas, se formaron a su alrededor y salieron disparadas a gran velocidad hacia el ninja de cabellos blancos.

Cuando las bolas de fuego llegaron a su destino impactaron en el suelo, provocando una violenta explosión que envolvió al anciano y los clones restantes. Naruto vio cómo su enemigo saltaba hacía atrás esquivando las llamas, mientras todos los Kage Bunshin eran destruidos. En ese momento el joven héroe acumuló chakra elemento Futon en la palma de la mano, formando una bola blanca que vibraba a causa del viento contenido y desapareció.

-¡Futon: Rasengan! –el joven Uzumaki volvió a aparecer al lado de su oponente e impactó la técnica en el abdomen del anciano shinobi.

Naruto había actuado demasiado rápido y su enemigo no tuvo tiempo de evadir el ataque, pero en el último momento el ninja de cabellos blancos consiguió tocar al héroe de Konoha en el pecho. El joven Uzumaki tosió sangre y el ninja salió disparado hacia atrás. Al jinchuriki le costaba horrores respirar, probablemente gracias a la potencia del Rasengan y al manto de Kurama la herida no era muy grave, pero Naruto sabía que necesitaba atención médica urgente; aunque no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por eso…

-No esperaba que fueras precisamente tú el que nos encontraría en primer lugar –el héroe de Konoha reconoció la voz de la persona que había hablado, era una voz idéntica a la suya.

Cuando Naruto se giró hacia la persona que había hablado, y lo que vio le dejó petrificado. Lo estaba viendo, pero se negaba a creer que fuera verdad.

El joven héroe se vio a si mismo agarrando a Hinata por el pelo y apoyando un kunai en el cuello de su compañera. La chica estaba inconsciente y tenía dos heridas de muy mal aspecto en el hombro derecho. Al ver la sangre de la joven Hyuga la sangre de Naruto comenzó a hervir y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó contra el rubio impostor; pero en ese momento el falso Naruto tiró con fuerza del pelo de Hinata y apretó aún más el cuchillo contra el cuello de la muchacha. Al ver la fina línea de sangre que bajaba por el cuello de su compañera, el joven héroe detuvo su avance. Si no actuaba con cuidado la chica del clan Hyuga moriría.

-Eso es –dijo el falso Naruto esbozando una sonrisa macabra -, ahora pórtate bien o tu preciosa amiguita no vivirá para contar lo pasado aquí.

El joven héroe apretó los puños con fuerza y desactivó el Modo Chakra. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía qué hacer para salir de aquella situación; sin embargo la respuesta llegó por sí sola. Hinata abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio a su compañero con una expresión de furia en el rostro; la chica solo había visto al héroe de Konoha tan furioso una vez, con Obito, justo después de la muerte de Neji. Mientras recuperaba la consciencia, la chica notó cómo el dolor se intensificaba cada vez más, el dolor era tan intenso que sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Casi al mismo tiempo que notaba el frío tacto del acero contra su cuello vio a un segundo Naruto detrás de ella. Entonces Hinata comprendió la situación. La joven Hyuga se negaba en redondo a que la utilizasen de aquella forma. Se negaba a que Naruto sufriera por su culpa. La chica acumuló el poco chakra que le quedaba y lo liberó a través de todos sus tenketsu.

El falso Naruto fue empujado ligeramente hacia atrás y Hinata notaba como el kunai se clavaba en su cuello haciendo la herida más profunda. A La chica no le importaba morir, era mil veces mejor morir que ver al héroe de Konoha herido por su culpa. Al ver la escena, el joven Uzumaki volvió a activar el Modo Chakra y formó un gran Rasengan con la mano derecha, con tres Rasengans más pequeños orbitando alrededor del más grande. Tan rápido como pudo el joven héroe se posicionó al lado de su compañera e impactó el _"Wakusei Rasengan"_ en el cuerpo del impostor. A medida que el jutsu conectaba con su objetivo Naruto alargó el chakra que rodeaba su mano derecha para empujar hacia atrás a su rival, que se vio engullido por un enorme y destructivo vortex que le hacía girar frenéticamente en todas direcciones.

Hinata comenzó a desplomarse, pero Naruto la atrapó antes de que tocase el suelo. El joven héroe comenzó a inundar la red de chakra de su compañera con el chakra de Kurama para curar sus heridas; sin embargo al héroe de Konoha casi le da un ataque al corazón al notar que el pulso de Hinata era cada vez más débil.

.

.

.

 _En primer lugar y antes de nada: ¡Muchísimas gracias a **aniota21** por su ENORME ayuda con las correcciones de este capitulo! Tuve más problemas de lo que es normal con este capitulo y en consecuencia acabó plagado de errores __ortográficos y gracias a **aniota21** esos errores se han reducido a 0 ^^_

 _En segundo lugar: Han pasado dos semanas desde que actualicé el fic y lo siento mucho, pero como ya dije este mes tengo exceso de trabajo y apenas tengo tiempo para estar un rato delante del ordenador escribiendo. Para futuras referencias, si algo así vuelve a pasar podéis estar tranquilos, no me olvido de esta historia y tengo toda la intención del mundo de terminarla._

 _También_ _quiero responder a algunos de los reviews que me habéis dejado:_

 _ **Carli** : Tranquila, no tengo ninguna intención de hacer que Naruto y Hinata sean "amigos con derecho a roce", eso es algo que no encaja ni con la personalidad de Naruto, ni con la de Hinata._

 _ **Tsukimi** : Sí, ya sabía que Hinata es afín a los elementos Katon y Raiton, sin embargo yo no voy a explotar ese detalle en particular. La razón es bastante simple: en la mayoría de fanfictions la gente le da habilidades nuevas a Hinata, justus curativos, técnicas elementales... y no me parece mal, pero yo quise explotar un poco más su Juken y las técnicas de su clan._

 _ **Sele-02** : Eso de pasar de bueno para nada a prodigio fue la impresión que tuve yo al leer el manga, es decir esa transición se hizo en el manga no la hice yo XD._

 _ **Son of Time y PAME-AIKO** : Tenéis razón al decir que el capitulo anterior era un tanto lento, pero a mi parecer era algo necesario aunque espero que el capitulo 7 no os haya dado la misma impresión._

 _Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, realmente me alegra mucho el día leer vuestras reviews y me ayuda mucho a mejorar._

 _Sobre el capitulo: sé que es un tanto confuso, aunque algunas cosas quedaran explicadas en el capitulo siguiente. Y con respecto a las técnicas que han empleado Naruto y Hinata, yo no me he inventado ninguna casi todas ellas han salido en la serie, el relleno, en alguna película o videojuego. Sinceramente hay tantas técnicas que solo se han empleado una vez que es una pena no aprovecharlas: por ejemplo el Katon: Onidoro es de la película Prisión de Sangre(el Katon:Endan es la técnica de Jiraiya) y casi todas las técnicas que ha usado Hinata también las empleó Neji en algún momento(salvo lo de las ocho puerta corporales que solo salio en el juego Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 si no me equivoco(aunque también era una técnica de Neji en el juego)). Si lo he hecho así es para aprovechar un poco más todos esos jutsus que en mi opinión se han desaprovechado un poco, aunque también habrá jutsus de mi propia cosecha._

 _Por ultimo: Este capitulo es el último de la primera parte. ¿Que significa eso? Pues nada en particular XD salvo que ya se ha acabado lo que seria la introducción. El siguiente capitulo sera el capitulo 8 solo que formará parte de la segunda parte del fic. Es una chorrada, lo sé, pero en su momento me pareció buena idea separar el fic en tres partes XD._

 _Y eso es todo y como ya es costumbre: acepto cualquier tipo de critica =)_


	9. PARTE 2: Capitulo 8

**PARTE 2**

 **Capitulo 8**

 ** _¡Siempre! Las 351 rosas_**

Hinata abrió los ojos con pesadez, aunque tardó varios minutos en acostumbrar su vista a la blanquecina luz de la habitación. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y apenas conseguía acordarse de algo. Recordaba a la mujer de afiladas uñas y al hombrecillo con aspecto de sapo con los que luchó, recordaba a dos Narutos, y recordaba haber pensado que iba a morir… todo lo demás resultaba muy confuso. No sabía dónde estaba o cómo había llegado hasta ahí, tampoco conocía el tiempo transcurrido desde la pelea.

La joven Hyuga intentó incorporarse, aunque para algo tan simple tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo y sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar. La chica miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en lo que parecía un hospital, aunque no era una de las habitaciones del Hospital de la Hoja; este cuarto era más pequeño y las paredes eran de roca maciza, a diferencia de las del hospital de su villa que eran más amplias con paredes de ladrillo y madera.

Cuando Hinata miró por la ventana no reconoció el paisaje, estaba en alguna aldea rodeada completamente por escarpadas montañas y los enormes edificios, con forma de torreones, estaban conectados entre si por unos puentes. La edificación más grande se encontraba en el centro de la aldea, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención a la muchacha fue el enorme kanji que descansaba en la base de la cúpula que coronaba al gran torreón; desde su posición no podía verlo con claridad pero la chica estaba segura de que era el kanji de la palabra "Tierra". Dedujo que se encontraba en la Villa Oculta de la Roca.

Ahora solo quedaba averiguar cómo había ido a parar a Iwagakure. Hinata inspeccionó de nuevo la habitación en la que se encontraba, y entonces lo vio. Naruto Uzumaki estaba durmiendo en un sillón, con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en el borde de su cama. La ropa de su compañero estaba sucia y el suelo a su alrededor estaba lleno de envases vacíos de ramen instantáneo. Todo aquello le indicó a la chica que el joven héroe no había salido mucho de aquella habitación. La muchacha se sorprendió al descubrir aquello, ella sabía que el héroe de Konoha se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de sus amigos, pero jamás le había visto actuar de aquella forma. A Naruto no le gustaban pasar mucho tiempo en los hospitales, por eso la joven Hyuga no entendía la actitud de su compañero; aunque no la molestó.

Hinata dudó unos minutos, no se decidía a despertar al joven héroe, la expresión de su compañero era tan pacífica que debía ser un delito arrancarle de los brazos de Morfeo solo para pedirle explicaciones de lo que había pasado. Pero entonces Naruto habló en sueños. Apenas fue un susurro, pero el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco al escucharlo. El héroe de Konoha había susurrado su nombre. ¿Significaba eso que su compañero soñaba con ella? No, eso no era posible, seguro había oído mal. Sin embargo, una parte de ella insistía que no había error posible, que el joven Uzumaki realmente había dicho _"Hinata"_ en sueños; mientras que otra voz en su cabeza le decía que eso no significaba nada.

La joven Hyuga llamó a su compañero por su nombre, o más bien lo intentó. Cuando Hinata abrió la boca para hablar su voz sonó ronca y débil, notaba la lengua tan pastosa que en lugar de _"Naruto-kun"_ lo que salió de sus labios fue más bien _"auto-un"_. La segunda vez tuvo mejores resultados, seguía sin poder pronunciar bien las palabras pero al menos su voz había sonado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el héroe de Konoha comenzara a abrir los ojos.

El jinchuriki enderezó la espalda y miró a su alrededor con expresión somnolienta, pero en cuanto vio a su compañera abrió los ojos de golpe. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que Naruto y Hinata fueron destinados a un equipo de dos y en todo ese tiempo hizo que la timidez de la chica desapareciera; pero ni todo el tiempo del mundo podría haberla preparado para lo que pasó cuando el joven héroe despertó.

Al ver a la chica del clan Hyuga despierta y sentada en la cama, el joven héroe sintió como su corazón empezaba a martillear en su pecho con tanta fuerza que dolía. Casi sin saber lo que hacía, Naruto se levantó del sillón, se sentó en la cama junto a su compañera y la abrazó con fuerza.

Hinata estaba en shock, no tanto por el hecho de que su compañero la abrazara con tanta fuerza, su sorpresa se debía las lágrimas que creía haber visto brotar en los ojos del joven héroe.

-Menudo susto me has dado –dijo su compañero –, jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así –Naruto seguía abrazando a la chica, sin embargo a medida que la preocupación por el bienestar de su compañera iba desapareciendo, la fuerza del abrazo también iba disminuyendo.

Recuperada del shock, Hinata levantó los brazos con dolorosa lentitud para devolver el gesto a su compañero. La chica tenía la sensación de que sus brazos pesaban una tonelada y no estaba segura de si el temblor era a causa del dolor o de la emoción. Cuando por fin consiguió rodear el torso de Naruto con los brazos, sintió que la respiración del chico se normalizaba y se relajaba. La joven Hyuga jamás supo cuánto tiempo permaneció unida al rubio, pero como todas las cosas de la vida, llegó a su final. Después de separarse, el jinchuriki de Kurama se limpió las lágrimas con la manga y sonrió. La sonrisa que el joven Uzumaki le dedicaba a su compañera no era una de sus habituales máscaras, era una sonrisa de corazón y Hinata habría jurado que esa sonrisa estaba llena de amor.

La joven Hyuga se convenció a si misma de que ese amor que había visto era solo producto de su imaginación e intentó hablar para cuestionar al héroe de Konoha sobre los sucesos de los pasados días, aunque Naruto se lo impidió.

-No intentes hablar, los médicos dicen que tu cuerpo tardará al menos otro par de días en eliminar todo el veneno –le explicó su compañero, pero eso era algo que la chica ya suponía, así que con gran dificultad le preguntó qué había pasado después de la pelea contra el falso Naruto y sus compañeros–. El falso yo era uno de esos Zetsus Blancos, y tanto él como el hombre sapo murieron durante el combate. La mujer y el viejo están en estado crítico y aún es pronto para saber si sobrevivirán a sus heridas. El último ninja esta bajo la custodia de un escuadrón de ANBU de Iwagakure, aunque no me explico cómo sigue vivo después de encajar un RasenShuriken.

Hinata se sintió aliviada al escuchar el desenlace del enfrentamiento que habían tenido. Su misión era capturar con vida a los responsables, era cierto que dos habían muerto; sin embargo podían decir que su misión fue un éxito. Al menos uno de los ninjas seguía con vida, lo que significaba que cuando volviesen a la Villa de la Hoja podrían obtener algunas respuestas. Sin embargo la explicación de Naruto se le antojó incompleta… aún no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta la Villa Oculta de la Roca.

Cuando se lo preguntó a su compañero, la expresión de éste cambió. Su sonrisa desapareció y Hinata pudo ver una gran frustración reflejada en el rostro del joven Uzumaki. Naruto tardó varios minutos en volver a hablar.

-El chakra de Kurama curó tus heridas, pero el veneno se había extendido demasiado –empezó a explicar finalmente el joven héroe –. Iwagakure era la aldea ninja más cercana, así que te traje hasta aquí y luego… -el héroe de la Hoja se interrumpió de repente, apartó la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué? –quiso saber Hinata, aunque por el dolor que veía en el rostro del joven Uzumaki supo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Tu corazón se detuvo –la voz de Naruto era solo un susurro y el joven héroe seguía evitando la mirada de la chica –. Los médicos tardaron tres minutos en reanimarte… los tres minutos más largos de toda mi vida –de repente el chico miró a su compañera a los ojos, el jinchuriki tenía el ceño fruncido y volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con mucha más seriedad –. Hinata, durante la guerra me dijiste que tu camino del ninja también era avanzar y no retirar nunca tus palabras, así que prométeme que jamás volverás a sacrificarte por mí –las palabras del joven Uzumaki le hicieron más daño a la chica que el veneno que le habían inoculado durante la última pelea, sobretodo porque era una promesa que no podía hacer –. Es la segunda vez que te veo morir delante de mis ojos y no soportaría verlo una tercera vez… ya he perdido a Ero-sennin y a mis padres, no podría soportar perderte a ti también.

Hinata abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, aunque no emitió ningún sonido. Ella le importaba a Naruto. No, no era eso. Era algo más. La joven Hyuga sabía que Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina eran las personas más importantes para su compañero, y las palabras del jinchuriki daban a entender que ella, Hinata Hyuga, estaba en una posición igual a la de ellos. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Qué debería decir? A la chica no le gustaba ver a Naruto sufriendo, y menos aún si era por su culpa. Además aquella era la primera vez que su compañero le hacía una petición y ella luchaba por responder afirmativamente a esa promesa. Pero sus sentimientos no la dejaban, el deseo de protegerlo era superior a ella.

Hinata bajó la vista y miró sus temblorosas manos, que reposaban sobre las sábanas. No podría decir lo que quería mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun –comenzó a decir la chica, en voz baja pero firme –, pero no puedo. Esa es una promesa que no podría cumplir. Si es para protegerte, no temo morir.

-¿Pero por qué? –Quiso saber el joven héroe – ¿Cómo es posible que yo te importe tanto?

 _"_ _Porque te amo"_ quiso decir Hinata, pero no lo hizo. Aquel no era el momento para volver confesar sus sentimientos. Por un lado, su compañero se vería forzado a responder, y podría evitarse una larga espera como en su última confesión. Sin embargo, si esos sentimientos no eran mutuos tampoco podría salir corriendo. Así que optó por callar.

-Porque cuando perdí mi camino, tú me ayudaste a encontrarlo de nuevo –contestó finalmente –. Siempre te veía esforzarte para que los demás te reconocieran, y gracias a eso yo encontré la fuerza para hacer lo mismo. Por eso no puedo hacer esa promesa, porque de alguna forma… tú me salvaste.

-Al menos prométeme que la próxima vez tendrás más cuidado –insistió el joven Uzumaki.

-Lo prometo –concedió la chica.

-Bien… porque a partir de ahora no pienso quitarte la vista de encima –agregó el héroe de la Hoja, provocando que a la joven Hyuga se le encendiesen las mejillas.

Al final Hinata tuvo que permanecer ingresada en el hospital durante otros tres días, mientras su cuerpo eliminaba todo rastro del veneno. Fiel a su palabra Naruto no se separó de ella en ningún momento, cosa que extrañó mucho a la chica. Para ella era natural cuidar y proteger al héroe de Konoha, pero no entendía las razones que tenía su compañero para actuar así.

 _"_ _Porque tú también me has salvado a mí en varias ocasiones"_ contestaba el rubio cada vez que su compañera le preguntaba al respecto, aunque ella desconocía las ocasiones a las que se refería el chico.

Hinata abandonó el hospital tan pronto como los médicos le permitieron hacerlo. Aún notaba el cuerpo adolorido, pero no podía permanecer en aquella habitación sin volverse loca. La actitud de su compañero era muy errática, estaba muy atento y preocupado en exceso por ella; pero cada vez que la chica exigía una explicación a su comportamiento, el héroe de Konoha nunca le daba una respuesta clara. La joven Hyuga sabía cómo comportarse delante del Naruto habitual, mas delante de este nuevo y considerado Naruto no sabía cómo actuar. Su compañero parecía un novio sobreprotector y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Porque ella y su compañero no tenían una relación romántica ¿o sí?

Las dudas de la chica aumentaban a cada día que pasaba, así que con el fin de mantener la cordura intentó mantener las distancias con su compañero. Aunque el chico no se lo permitió, pegándose a ella en todo momento. Por suerte a los dos días de haber salido del hospital, el Tsuchikage les llamó a su oficina para informarles que el shinobi de cabellos blancos no había conseguido sobrevivir a las heridas causadas por el héroe de la Hoja, pero que la mujer ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Tras pedir a los ninjas de la Hoja un informe detallado de la situación, Oonoki les asignó un escuadrón ANBU como escolta. A pesar de las protestas de Naruto, el Tsuchikage no cedió. Lo que había escuchado no le gustaba en lo más mínimo y quería asegurarse de que los prisioneros llegaban con vida a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Cuando llegaron a su aldea natal, Hinata estaba de un pésimo humor. Se tardaban diez días completos en viajar desde Iwagakure hasta Konohagakure, pero ellos habían recorrido esa distancia en nueve días. No era la primera vez que la joven Hyuga hacía una marcha tan forzada, como experta en rastreo y persecución sus misiones eran así, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía sin estar al cien por cien de sus facultades físicas.

Cuando abandonaron la Villa de la Roca su cuerpo había eliminado todo el veneno, pero aún no se recuperaba por completo de sus efectos y ahora que estaba en la Konoha lo único en lo que pensaba Hinata era en ir a su casa, darse un largo baño y dormir 24 horas seguidas. Pero todo eso tenía que esperar…

Naruto y su compañera estuvieron casi dos horas en el despacho del Rokudaime Hokage dando un informe exhaustivo sobre su misión. Kakashi Hatake les había preguntado cada detalle, por insignificante que fuera. Cuando el Hokage por fin terminó con su interrogatorio, Hinata no se movió. Antes de irse había algo que quería confirmar.

-Hokage-sama, me gustaría hablar con usted un segundo –dijo la joven Hyuga y Kakashi asintió.

-Naruto, Kazuma te está esperando en el campo de entrenamiento habitual –dijo el Hokage para despedir a su antiguo alumno. Cuando el joven héroe abandonó la oficina, el Rokudaime miró a Hinata y preguntó -¿Qué ocurre?

-Naruto-kun está siendo evaluado para convertirse en jounin ¿verdad?

Kakashi miró a la chica del clan Hyuga durante unos minutos antes de responder. Sabía que la muchacha era mucho más observadora e inteligente de lo que muchos creían, pero no esperaba que se diera cuenta tan pronto.

-Así es –dijo finalmente, confirmando las sospechas de Hinata.

La joven Hyuga sabía que la forma de convertirse en jounin era muy diferente al proceso de los chunin. En primer lugar hacía falta una recomendación de al menos un ninja de elite, y después había que pasar por una larga y minuciosa evaluación, que podía durar meses. Por último el Consejo de Jounin, formado por todos los ninjas de elite de la villa, decidía si el candidato era apto o no para convertirse en un shinobi de nivel alto. Los candidatos solo eran nombrados con el rango de jounin si la votación era unánime, bastaba con que un solo miembro del consejo votara en contra para que el ninja no fuera ascendido y tuviera que pasar por todo el proceso de nuevo, lo cual no sería un problema si el evaluado supiera que estaba siendo examinado para subir de rango. Los aspirantes a jounin jamás sabían que estaban aspirando a dicho rango hasta que el Hokage en persona los nombraba ninjas de élite.

Convertirse en jounin era un proceso largo, pero sin duda tarde o temprano Naruto sería ascendido y eso significaba que él y la joven Hyuga tendrían que separarse. Hinata se alegró mucho por su compañero, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió angustiada, no quería dejar de formar equipo con él; sin embargo esa angustia desapareció un poco cuando el Hokage le explicó que la evaluación de Naruto acababa de empezar y que aún tardaría algunos meses en completarse.

Hinata se despidió del Hokage, salió de la oficina y encaminó sus pasos hacia la residencia de los Hyuga. Cuando la chica cruzó el umbral de su casa enderezó los hombros e intentó que el dolor y el cansancio que sentía no se vieran reflejados en su cara. Su clan era uno de los más antiguos y poderosos de la Hoja y ella como miembro de la rama principal no debía mostrar debilidad; aunque no siempre era capaz y en esas ocasiones tan solo se limitaba a mantener las apariencias delante de su familia.

Pocos minutos después de haber llegado a casa, Hiashi Hyuga apareció delante de Hinata y le pidió que lo acompañase. Por un segundo la joven quiso negarse, pero entonces vio a su madre al fondo del pasillo. La mujer sonrió y asintió disimuladamente con la cabeza, dándole a entender a su hija que no la esperaba ninguna reprimenda. La chica siguió a su padre por la casa hasta una habitación vacía y después empezó un interrogatorio sobre la misión que había llevado a cabo.

Por segunda vez en aquel día Hinata relató los sucesos de la misión, aunque a diferencia del Tsuchikage y el Hokage, su padre se interesó sobre todo por su combate. La muchacha tardó casi una hora en explicar a Hiashi todas las técnicas que había empleado y cómo las había ejecutado. La expresión del líder del clan Hyuga permaneció invariable durante todo el relato, así que la chica nunca supo el motivo de aquel interrogatorio. Aquella situación no era habitual, desde que Hanabi había sido nombrada heredera del clan su padre dejó de interesarse por sus misiones y progresos. También era cierto que esa actitud había cambiado un poco después de la derrota de Neji frente a Naruto en los exámenes chunin, desde ese momento Hinata sentía que había recuperado el afecto de su padre, aunque no su respeto. Y de alguna forma ella lo prefería así, aunque también deseaba demostrarle a Hyashi Hyuga y a todo el clan que ella era digna de ser llamada Hyuga.

Cuando su padre le dio permiso para retirarse, Hinata se inclinó levemente y se despidió; si había algo que su clan valorase más que el poder de sus miembros, era la tradición. La chica fue directamente al cuarto de baño, se miró al espejo y casi no se reconoció a sí misma. Tenía pronunciadas ojeras bajo los ojos, sin duda producto del cansancio acumulado, su ropa, que originalmente era de color lavanda, presentaba un tono más bien grisáceo con toques carmesí a la altura del hombro derecho, su pelo había perdido todo su brillo y más que negro azulado parecía blanquecino, incluso su piel parecía un tono más oscuro por toda la suciedad que había acumulado durante los últimos días.

Durante casi media hora la joven Hyuga se dedicó a limpiarse a conciencia y cuando salió del baño tenía la piel enrojecida de tanto frotar. Después del baño sintió cómo todos sus músculos se relajaban, pero como contrapartida el cansancio parecía haber aumentado. La chica fue directamente a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, poniendo punto final al último día de noviembre.

 **oOo**

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, el reloj de su mesita de noche marcaba las nueve y veintisiete. Aquella mañana estaba de un humor excelente, una noche entera de sueño le había sentado de maravilla. Al igual que todas las mañanas, lo primero que hizo después de levantarse de la cama fue abrir la ventana, para ventilar la habitación. Pero ese día había algo diferente. Nada más abrir las ventanas, algo cayó dentro de su cuarto… un gran ramo de flores. La joven Hyuga recogió el ramo del suelo y lo miró, eran un total veintiséis rosas. Todas de color carmesí. Todas perfectas. No había ninguna nota que le indicara quién le había hecho aquel regalo, aunque tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Aquel detalle, fuera de quien fuera, le había alegrado aún más el día.

Hinata cortó un poco los tallos de las rosas, las colocó en un jarrón lleno de agua y se quedó mirándolas durante unos segundos. Eran preciosas.

Tras asearse, desayunar algo y vestirse con un pantalón largo, azul oscuro, y una sudadera de color púrpura, salió al patio de su casa. Hinata adoptó la postura básica del Puño Suave y comenzó con el entrenamiento. La chica empezó con movimientos amplios y lentos, para calentar los músculos, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos los movimientos de la joven Hyuga se hacían cada vez más rápidos y complicados. La Kata de las Mil Hojas, era la técnica más compleja y con más usos que habían desarrollado los Hyuga y eran muy pocos los que podían ejecutar todos sus movimientos. Golpear a alguien con la serie completa de la Kata de las Mil Hojas desembocaba en la muerte irremediable de aquella persona, aunque utilizando solo ciertos movimientos de la serie se podía paralizar a una persona o hacerla incapaz de manipular el chakra.

Por desgracia la Kata de las Mil Hojas requería mucha preparación previa y se tardaba casi diez minutos en realizar la serie completa, por lo que no resultaba demasiado útil en un combate, salvo en enfrentamientos uno contra uno. Sin embargo Hinata realizaba la kata todas las mañanas, era una costumbre que había adoptado desde cuando empezó a entrenar con Neji, y tras la muerte de su primo había mantenido la costumbre para honrar la memoria del genio de los Hyuga.

La muchacha siguió entrenando durante todo el día, haciendo solo un par de descansos para comer. El Rokudaime les había dado días libres hasta que el equipo de interrogatorio consiguiera sacar toda la información posible a los dos prisioneros que habían llevado Naruto y ella.

Los días siguiente permanecieron invariables, salvo por un pequeño detalle; cada día que pasaba el ramo de rosas rojas que recibía todas las mañanas, sin excepción, tenían una flor menos que el día anterior. El primer día no le había dado importancia, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba la curiosidad por saber la identidad de su admirador iba en aumento. Aunque nunca pudo sorprender a la misteriosa persona dejando las flores, ni siquiera cuando pasó toda la noche despierta espiando. Sin embargo, por frustrante que resultase, no conocer la identidad de su admirador le gustaba y durante los últimos días la pregunta que se hacía con más frecuencia era: ¿Qué pasaría el día que la cuenta atrás con flores acabase?

Por otro lado, tener tanto tiempo libre había resultado ser contraproducente… Cada vez que estaba ociosa su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas sobre lo mismo: Naruto y su extraño comportamiento. La actitud sobreprotectora de su compañero había disminuido desde que volvieron a la villa, aunque todavía no había desaparecido. Todos los días el joven héroe la visitaba con diferentes excusas cada vez: un día para entrenar, al otro para invitarla a comer, al siguiente para interesarse por su salud, otro día para charlar un rato, otro solo porque le apetecía verla… Normalmente Hinata siempre sabía qué le pasaba por la mente al héroe de Konoha, pero desde que despertó en el hospital de Iwagakure le resultaba imposible adivinar el porqué del comportamiento de Naruto. Era frustrante.

Había otra cosa que la joven Hyuga no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza. Durante la última misión casi pierde la vida, de hecho estuvo literalmente muerta durante tres minutos, y a ella no le importaba. Sabía por qué lo había hecho, y de verse en una situación similar no dudaría en volver a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo ¿significaba eso que no tenía absolutamente nada más importante que Naruto? La respuesta corta era que sí, tenía amigos y familia. Los valoraba y quería mucho a todos, y si alguien le preguntase si era feliz, Hinata respondería que sí sin dudar. Pero era una felicidad incompleta, le faltaba la pieza más importante: Naruto Uzumaki. Sin embargo, la chica no sabía cómo abordar ese tema y volver a confesar sus sentimientos, el miedo al rechazo era demasiado grande…

 **oOo**

Dos semanas después de volver a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, el Equipo de Tortura e Interrogación liderado por Ibiki Morino, por fin había conseguido extraer toda la información de los prisioneros que habían capturado Naruto y Hinata. Lo que habían averiguado era preocupante. Todos los crímenes cometidos en nombre de Naruto tenían un único fin: hundir la reputación del héroe de Konoha, tal y como había intuido Hinata; sin embargo lo preocupante eran los motivos para hacer tal cosa… destruir la Alianza Shinobi.

La alianza de las cinco grandes naciones ninja era un símbolo de paz y el primer paso hacia una nueva época… una época libre de odio. Destruir esa alianza significaba volver al antiguo sistema ninja y todo el sufrimiento de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja habría sido en vano.

-¿Pero por qué soy yo tan importante, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Naruto que no entendía la relación entre el hundimiento de su reputación y el peligro de la Alianza Shinobi.

-Porque ahora mismo tú eres lo único que tienen en común todas las villas ninja –contestó el Hokage, aunque conocía lo suficientemente bien a su antiguo alumno como para saber que eso no sería suficiente, así que siguió con la explicación –. Durante la guerra has arriesgado tu vida para proteger a todo el mundo, independientemente de la aldea a la que pertenecía, y eso ha inspirado a todos los ninjas y samurái del mundo. Tú has dado el primer paso hacia una era mejor y ahora mismo eres lo único que mantiene a todas aldeas unidas. Si tú caes o pierdes toda tu credibilidad, toda la Alianza se vendrá abajo.

-¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar eso? –Naruto tenía literalmente todo el peso del mundo sobre los hombros y aunque no le importaba ser el pilar que sostuviera la Alianza, quería que los cimientos de la nueva era fueran más sólidos que solo su persona.

-Los Cinco Kages estamos trabajando para que la Alianza Shinobi sea lo más solida y duradera posible –explicó el Rokudaime, normalmente no se habría molestado en dar explicaciones a nadie sobre su trabajo, pero el joven héroe era una excepción, él tenía derecho a saber la verdad –. Pero ahora eso es mucho más complicado que antes, por eso vas a tener que quedarte en la villa hasta que consigamos arreglar todo el daño que se ha causado hasta ahora.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei podría haber más Zetsus Blancos por ahí, y yo soy el único que puede identificarlos –se quejó el héroe de Konoha.

-Lo sé, todos los Kages han aumentado la vigilancia en sus territorios por si alguien intenta volver a hacerse pasar por ti, por eso necesitamos que estés localizable en todo momento. Además creo que hay alguien más detrás de los Zetsus Blancos- explicó el Hokage, aunque por ahora no tenía pruebas para confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Por qué querría alguien destruir la paz? –el jinchuriki de Kurama no lograba entender.

-Para muchas personas la guerra es un negocio, bandas de mercenarios, forjadores de armas y herramientas ninja, espías sin afiliación a ninguna villa y muchos otros han hecho del conflicto entre las villas su forma de vida y por culpa de la Alianza Shinobi los servicios de esas personas ya no son necesarios –contestó Kakashi –. Por eso están intentando destruir la unión de las villas ninja mientras la alianza es frágil –agregó.

Hinata permaneció callada al lado de su compañero, escuchando la conversación del Hokage y el joven héroe. Toda aquella situación no le gustaba nada. Le parecía injusto poner esa carga sobre los hombros de Naruto. En ese momento lo que más le habría gustado era tomar de la mano a su compañero y decirle que ella estaba ahí para compartir esa carga, aunque no lo hizo. Por el rostro del héroe de Konoha, la joven Hyuga dedujo que el rubio necesitaba estar solo para asimilar toda la información que había recibido.

Tras salir de la Torre del Hokage, Naruto se despidió de su compañera y se marchó. Hinata se quedó mirando la espalda del joven héroe durante unos minutos, la chica sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigía el jinchuriki. Lo había hecho otras veces, después de la guerra el héroe siempre se iba al mismo sitio cada vez que quería estar solo y pensar. Cuando el héroe de Konoha desapareció de su vista, la joven Hyuga fue tras él.

Hinata tardó solo unos minutos en llegar al parque donde se encontraba el rubio. Naruto estaba en el centro del parque con la vista levantada hacia el monumento Hokage, cuando la joven Hyuga miró en la misma dirección que su compañero entendió por qué al joven héroe le gustaba ir a ese lugar. Desde su posición parecía que el rostro del Yondaime Hokage te miraba directamente a los ojos.

Armándose de valor, Hinata se acercó a Naruto y sin decir ni una sola palabra lo abrazó por el cuello. La joven Hyuga sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando el héroe de Konoha la abrazó por la cintura y apoyaba la frente en su clavícula. La chica enredó sus dedos en el cortó cabello del chico y permanecieron así durante un largo rato.

-Gracias –susurró Naruto contra el pelo de la chica, aspirando hondo para empaparse de la fragancia de la joven –. Gracias por estar a mi lado.

-Siempre –replicó Hinata también en un susurro.

 **oOo**

Una semana después Hinata despertó y recogió la única rosa que había en su ventana y la colocó en un jarrón. La chica miró todas las rosas que había en su habitación. Había guardado todas y cada una de las flores que había recibido y en ese momento sus tonalidades iban desde rojo pálido, las más antiguas, hasta carmesí, las más recientes. Ese día había recibido la última rosa de la curiosa cuenta atrás. Sin embargo, desde hace días la chica sabía que es lo que contaban las flores… las rosas marcaban cuantos días faltaban para su cumpleaños. Al día siguiente cumpliría dieciocho años y se moría de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que pasaría durante ese día.

El resto de la mañana fue como siempre: se vistió y comenzó con su entrenamiento diario. Sin embargo aquella tarde sucedió algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Mientras el sol se ocultaba y teñía el cielo de suaves colores anaranjados, Hinata se encontró con Sakura e Ino, por las calles de Konoha. No era extraño ver a esas dos chicas juntas, aunque lo que le llamó la atención a la joven Hyuga fue la actitud de sus amigas: las dos hablaban en susurros y parecían estar ocultándose detrás de un árbol. Cuando la chica de ojos perlados se acercó pudo ver lo que estaban haciendo la chica del clan Yamanaka y su amiga. Las dos estaban espiando a Naruto.

Cuando Hinata preguntó por qué lo estaban haciendo, las dos chicas se sobresaltaron y le taparon la boca a Hinata, haciéndole señales para que hablara más bajo.

-Queremos averiguar quién es la novia de Naruto –contestó Sakura en voz baja.

-La novia de… ¿Naruto-kun? –Hinata estaba totalmente perpleja ¿Naruto tenía novia?

-Sí –confirmó Ino –. Todos los días Naruto viene a la floristería y compra un ramo de rosas rojas, todos los días es una cantidad diferente pero hasta ahora lleva… -la chica del clan Yamanaka hizo una pausa mientras calculaba el número exacto

-Trescientas cincuenta y una –se adelantó la joven Hyuga.

-Exacto… ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

Hinata no contestó, lo sabía porque era la misma cantidad exacta de rosas que tenía ella en su habitación. ¿Se las había regalado Naruto? ¿Por qué? La chica notaba cómo empezaba a faltarle el aire. Ahora el extraño comportamiento de Naruto empezaba a encajar. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de imágenes de su compañero sonriendo, preocupándose por ella, visitándola con las excusas más ridículas, perdiendo la concentración durante los entrenamientos o mirándola de reojo cuando creía que nadie le estaba mirando. Ahora todo eso tenía sentido, pero aun así Hinata era reticente a creer que el héroe de Konoha estaba enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí las tres juntas? –preguntó Naruto, apareciendo de la nada.

Hinata respiraba cada vez con más dificultad y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensaba que le daría un infarto ahí mismo.

-¿Para quién eran las rosas, Naruto? –preguntó Sakura encarando a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-Para Hinata –contestó el joven héroe como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-No intentes negarlo, sé que has estado comprando flores… -Ino le dio un suave codazo a Sakura y la chica de cabellos rosados por fin pareció procesar la respuesta del héroe de Konoha -¡Dios mío! –exclamó poco después.

Cualquier duda que pudiera tener Hinata se había desvanecido tras la respuesta de Naruto. Sin embargo la chica estaba completamente paralizada y parecía que el aire se negaba a llegar a sus pulmones. Sakura vio a la joven Hyuga luchando por respirar y comprendió lo que estaba pasando. La muchacha de ojos perlados estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

-¡Hinata, intenta respirar despacio! –la muchacha Hyuga escuchó las palabras de Sakura, pero le resultaba imposible hacer lo que le pedía –Naruto, vete de aquí –al oír la nuevas palabras de la ninja médico, la chica del clan Hyuga entró en pánico, quería corresponder las palabras del joven héroe, quería decirle que le amaba, quería hacer lo que fuera pero en ese momento todo se desvaneció.

Sakura atrapó a Hinata para que no se golpeara contra el suelo y volvió a pedirle a Naruto que se marchara, aunque el joven héroe se asustó y no se fue hasta que su antigua compañera de equipo le aseguró que la joven Hyuga se pondría bien.

 **oOo**

Naruto estaba en Ichiraku Ramen, esperando a que Teuchi terminase de preparar su pedido. Hace tan solo una hora que Sakura se había llevado a Hinata al hospital y a pesar de que la ninja médico le había asegurado que su compañera estaría bien, el joven héroe estaba muy preocupado. No estaba tan preocupado por la salud de la joven Hyuga, en manos de la chica Haruno estaría bien, más bien estaba preocupado porque estaba seguro de haber metido la pata.

Durante el último mes sus sentimientos se habían aclarado y ahora estaba seguro de que amaba a Hinata; no estaba del todo seguro de hasta qué punto la quería, pero sabía que quería descubrirlo junto a ella. Tenía intención de declarar sus sentimientos durante el cumpleaños de la joven Hyuga, las flores fueron para darle las gracias por todo lo que la chica había hecho por él hasta el momento. Sin embargo parecía que había tardado demasiado en descubrir sus sentimientos. Ahora creía que los sentimientos de Hinata habían cambiado.

Naruto terminó de comer y se marchó del restaurante, sintiéndose miserable y maldiciéndose por idiota. Sin embargo no tuvo demasiado tiempo para lamentarse de su mala suerte.

Nada más abrir la puerta de su casa escuchó cómo alguien exclamaba:

-¡Katon: Bakudan! –Naruto volvió a cerrar la puerta y saltó hacia atrás para alejarse.

La técnica ígnea provocó una gran explosión que hizo saltar por los aires todo el apartamento del joven héroe. De entre los escombros de su casa salió la figura de un hombre, aunque el jinchuriki no podía verle con claridad.

-¡Raiton: Jibashi! –volvió a exclamar el misterioso atacante.

Los relámpagos se acumularon en las manos del ninja, iluminando la zona con una intensa luz azulada y luego salieron disparados hacia Naruto. El héroe de Konoha hizo tres sellos e inhaló profundamente por la nariz.

-¡Futon: Renkudan! –exclamó Naruto y liberó todo el aire contenido por la boca.

Una bola de aire comprimido salió de su boca, haciéndose más y más grande a medida que avanzaba. Las técnicas del joven héroe y del atacante chocaron en el aire, y se anularon mutuamente con una violenta explosión de aire y relámpagos.

El ninja atacante se subió al tejado de una casa cercana y comenzó a huir hacia la puerta de la villa. Naruto fue tras el intruso, no podía dejarle escapar. El héroe de Konoha persiguió al ninja misterioso manteniendo las distancias, si peleaban en medio de la villa era probable que alguien resultase herido, pero cuando llegaron a una zona lo suficientemente amplia, el jinchuriki comenzó a formar sellos. Cuando terminó la larga serie de sellos manuales de la técnica, el joven héroe empleó el Sunshin no Jutsu, situándose delante del atacante, y exclamó:

¡Katon: Karyu Endan! –de la boca de Naruto salió una haz de fuego.

El fuego avanzaba a gran velocidad, iluminando toda la zona, aumentado cada vez más la temperatura. El joven héroe había empleado la técnica ígnea más poderosa que conocía, no quería arriesgarse a que el intruso anulase su jutsu con otra técnica Katon.

El ninja atacante realizó un jutsu de fuego para combatir al de Naruto, pero el joven héroe transmitió más chakra a su técnica para aumentar la velocidad, el tamaño y la temperatura, y cuando las dos técnicas colisionaron en el aire el jutsu del héroe de Konoha absorbió el del ninja misterioso. Cuando el intruso se vio envuelto en llamas, el jinchuriki de Kurama detuvo su técnica.

Cuando el fuego se detuvo, el ninja misterioso se desplomó en el suelo. Naruto se acercó al atacante y tras comprobar sus signos vitales, lo inmovilizó. El ninja seguía con vida, aunque tenía quemaduras graves por todo el cuerpo. El héroe de Konoha activó el Modo Ermitaño para asegurarse que no había más intrusos en la villa, pero lo que descubrió le puso furioso. El ninja que le había atacado solo era una distracción, él no era el objetivo.

Naruto recogió al ninja herido del suelo y fue lo más rápido posible a la Torre del Hokage y al llegar irrumpió en la oficina del Rokudaime sin llamar.

-Kakashi-sensei… han secuestrado a Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto mientras soltaba al prisionero en el suelo del despacho.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el Hokage.

-Me han atacado, pero solo era una distracción para secuestrar a Sakura-chan –explicó el joven héroe rápidamente –. Hay que ir a salvarla –agregó.

-Espera Naruto, primero debemos reunir un equipo de persecución –dijo Kakashi.

-Iré yo.

-Ni hablar, es probable que hayan secuestrado a Sakura para atraerte a una trampa, no es ningún secreto que la quieres. Además no puedes ir tú solo –razonó el sexto maestro Hokage.

-Voy a ir –repitió Naruto, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su antigua compañera –, y no voy a caer en ninguna trampa. En cuanto al equipo, ponte en contacto con el equipo de ANBU que está siguiendo a Sasuke y que le digan que se reúna conmigo en la ciudad de Otafuku lo antes posible.

Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par. Naruto acababa de darle una orden al líder de la villa, pero lo que realmente sorprendió al Hokage fue que estaba de acuerdo con el plan del joven héroe. Sasuke y el héroe de Konoha eran la mejor opción para aquella misión.

-Está bien –concedió Kakashi Hatake .

 **oOo**

Hinata despertó en una habitación del Hospital de la Hoja y cuando los recuerdos de los recientes acontecimientos llegaron a su mente se incorporó de golpe. De repente Ino apareció a su lado, le puso las manos en los hombros e intentó acostarla de nuevo en la cama.

-No te levantes todavía, has sufrido un ataque de ansiedad –explicó la rubia.

-¿Dónde está Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata preocupada.

El héroe de Konoha prácticamente le había confesado sus sentimientos y ella en lugar de alegrarse había sufrido un ataque de pánico. Tenía que encontrar a Naruto y hablar con él lo antes posible. Tenía que explicarle que ella le amaba antes de que el joven héroe llegase a la conclusión errónea.

-Ha pasado algo –dijo Ino -, pero antes de contarte de qué se trata tienes que prometerme que vas a mantener la calma.

Las palabras de la chica del clan Yamanaka le dieron un mal presentimiento a la joven Hyuga, pero aun así la muchacha de ojos perlados asintió. La rubia explicó rápidamente todo acerca del ataque que había sufrido Naruto y el secuestro de Sakura.

Cuando el relato terminó, Hinata se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo por la puerta. En ese momento no podía mantener la calma, Naruto la necesitaba. La joven Hyuga corrió a toda velocidad por la villa y consiguió alcanzar al jinchuriki antes de que éste saliera por los enormes portones de la aldea.

-¡Naruto-kun! –llamó Hinata y el joven héroe se detuvo.

-Hinata, lamento lo que ha ocurrido antes –dijo el héroe de Konoha, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su compañera a los ojos.

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte… –replicó la joven Hyuga, pero el jinchuriki no le dio tiempo a decir nada más.

-Escucha Hinata, han secuestrado a Sakura-chan y tengo que ir a salvarla, pero te prometo que hablaremos cuando vuelva.

-Déjame ir contigo, puedo ayudar a encontrarla –pidió la chica de ojos perlados.

-¡Ni hablar! –la respuesta de Naruto fue a quemarropa –. Es probable que hayan secuestrado a Sakura-chan porque es la mujer que amo –explicó el héroe de Konoha.

En ese momento Hinata sintió que todo su mundo se hacía añicos. ¿Acaso se había precipitado en su conclusión? Sin embargo antes de poder hacerse más preguntas mentales, el joven héroe volvió a hablar.

-Pero se han equivocado de mujer –dijo y la joven Hyuga abrió los ojos como platos –. Por eso necesito saber que tú estás a salvo aquí en la villa, ¿lo entiendes?

Sí, ella lo entendía. Por fin ahora todo estaba claro, pero Naruto no le dio tiempo a Hinata de decir nada. El héroe de Konoha se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a través de la puerta principal de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

.

.

.

Al igual que en los últimos capítulos lo primero es dar un millón de gracias a **aniota21** por su increíble trabajo como beta-reader. ¡ERES LA MEJOR! ^^

En segundo lugar, se que estoy tardando mucho en actualizar el fic, pero entre unas cosas y otras al día le faltan horas. Realmente me gustaría volver a esos días en los que actualizaba cada dos o tres días, pero de momento no creo que eso vaya a ser posible. Lo siento =(

En cuanto al capitulo solo tengo que decir una cosa, lo de Zetsu Blanco: si a ninguno de los personajes le ha parecido extraño que haya aparecido es porque teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de ellos que se crearon para la guerra lo normal es que no muriesen todos y cada uno de ellos. Es por eso que no le he dado mucha importancia, pero quiero aclarar que el antagonista no es Zetsu y que no tardara demasiado en hacer su aparición.

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre acepto cualquier tipo de critica =)

PD: ¡Feliz día de San Valentin a todos los enamorados! ^^


End file.
